


Two Powers, Two Unpredictable Problems

by Thenightdemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 71,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdemon/pseuds/Thenightdemon
Summary: Two sisters forced to join SHIELD, well, one is more so forced to joined the family of misfits known as the Avengers. What happens when pasts become discovered, Loki is forced to Midgard, and problems arise at every corner?Post Avengers, will somewhat follow Avengers: Age of Ultron. (Will not follow Thor the Dark World)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my hot mess of a fanfic! I've been reading a lot of Avengers stuff with Endgame coming out soon (y'all see those new uniforms? Eeeesh) and wanted to make my own since I do nothing during my 9:30 class anyways. Please enjoy! Might turn into a series, might not, bear with me.

_Life never really made sense, but everything seemed to happen for a reason. I figured out how to hide from the limelight, from SHIELD, completely by accident. The day SHIELD was supposed to come scoop my ass up was the day I decided to pick my sister up from the LA airport. Instead of going back to my apartment, we decided to buy last second tickets to go have an adventure in Washington. After our day together my sister didn’t meet me back at the hotel, she ran away, and so did I. It’s been 3 years since I accidentally escaped the government, I was enjoying my life in Ireland and my alias “Laney.” I’m sure whoever is reading this wants to know or has their assumptions on how I figured out SHIELD was tailing me if I never saw them or who the fuck SHIELD even is. The attack on New York happened about 6 years ago, and about 6 and half years ago I discovered I had, well, we’ll call them “powers.” I knew after that attack SHIELD would find me, but at the time I was 17 and I would choose life over a forced job any fucking day, still might. I still experimented, practiced, gained control over my powers in secrecy. I got a 9-5 and moved out to LA at the time, majored in performance (I got a decent set of pipes), and lived a life before my accidental disappearance. Running away was never part of the plan, but when-_

 

“Lane, can you get the fucking door I’m trying to shower,” my roommate’s voice rang out, halting my thought process entirely. I stared at the paper in front of me, half finished, and shook my head letting out a low sigh. I tossed my red hair over my shoulder and flicked a finger at the paper, setting it aflame.

 

“Yeah I got it,” I yelled back, brushing the ashes of the paper into a waste basket as I stood up from my desk. In hindsight, I should’ve peeked through the door hole, reached out to see if there was a threat, but instead of doing any of the precautions I’ve drilled into myself for the past 3 years, I crossed the room, opened the door, and froze.

 

“Hey sis.”

\-------------

 

“Who is it?” my roommate yelled out, bringing my head back to reality as I stared into the bright blue eyes I never wanted to see again.

 

“Just James I’m gonna step out for a sec!” I replied, stepping into the hallway and locking the door behind me. My sister opened her mouth and I sent her a sharp look and pressed a finger to my lips. She closed her mouth reluctantly, guilt written all over her face as I pointed towards the ceiling and nodded my heads towards a staircase down the hallway. She nodded, her bright blond hair bouncing, and I led her up the stairs to the roof. The climb was silent, only the clacking of our boots against the stairs providing any noise in a very obviously tense situation.  I stepped out onto the roof, breathing in the air as I placed silencing enchantments upon the roof, this was gonna get messy and I didn’t need anyone alerting the police, or SHIELD for that matter.

 

“You get 2 minutes, clock starts now,” I spat, harshly turning on my heel and facing the person I once placed all my trust in.

 

“Look I’m sorry I just showed up okay? I came to apologize, I didn’t mean to bring you into my escape and I don’t want to bring you into this but...things are getting serious and I need you, we need you,” she pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. I scoffed and crossed my arms, tilting my head as I looked at her.

 

“Really? You need me NOW? Not 3 years ago when I could have HELPED you, you just took off and told me I needed to because of a mysterious being and I LISTENED ANNIE,” I could feel the aura of my magic tingle at my fingertips, reacting to my anger and ready to be used. Annie sighed and looked down, holding her hands behind her back.

 

“SHIELD found me, I have to bring you to them. I don’t want to, I didn’t want to get you involved, but we need you. For your safety, for the safety of millions, I promise they’re not who you think they are,” her voice was monotone, practiced, I could guess and probably guess correctly in saying this shit was scripted. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, close to the edge of the roof, and looked out at the skyline. The peaceful skyline I grew accustomed to, the life I grew to enjoy, the skyline I knew I wouldn’t be able to see again.

 

“I’m sorry Ann, I can’t. I don’t know wh-” my sentence stopped abruptly as a sharp pain went into my shoulder and the piercing sound of gunshot filled my ears.

 

 _Always did act first figure it out later._ I thought to myself clenching my left shoulder as blood began to pour and I felt my consciousness start to slip.

 

“Fucking coated bullets, real nice. Well Ann, time’s up, been a real hoot, but now I’m gonna go,” I slurred out, hearing her footsteps race towards me as I leaned forward and off the roof of the apartment building, the place that I had grown to call home. I closed my eyes, my hair whipping around me, as I lost consciousness.  

 

\------------

 

I kept my eyes closed as I felt myself come to consciousness, mind you I had a raging headache that made me want to crawl in a hole and never come out.

 

 _Either this is the hell of headaches, I hit that pavement head first, or I was sedated._ I thought as I brought my powers to my head, easing the pain and the pounding in my ears.

 

I tuned into my hearing to get a better sense of my surroundings, a steady beep signaling I was definitely in a hospital and not dead, how sad. I focused on my powers, the blue aura within me centered and potent.

 

 _They don’t feel weak so either Annie didn’t try to sedate my powers, she thinks I’ll cooperate with them. Cute._  

 

“You do remember I can hear thoughts right?” Annie’s voice reached my ears, interrupting the steady beep I was growing to think of as a metronome to my inevitable disappointment. I sighed and sat myself up, placing a mental block between us as I did 6 and a half years ago when- well we won’t get into that just yet. I gave the room a once over and looked down to see I was still in the same clothes when I had thrown myself off a building. I rolled my left shoulder, finding it healed, and popped my neck before looking at my sister.

 

“Oh dear sister, how rude of me. I hope you had fun looking through the memories I’ve acquired the past three years,” I gave her a menacing smile, “find what ya need?” She shook her head and stood up from the chair she had occupied, walking up to the side of my hospital bed.

 

“I didn’t get my full two minutes,” she gave me a sad smirk looking me over. I chuckled softly and laid head back against the bed, staring at the ceiling, her eyes still focused on me.

 

“Considering I don’t have a choice, ramble away,” I waved my hand dismissively at her, dragging chords I hadn’t noticed were attached to me along with the motion.

 

“Lyla, I was wrong. We weren’t being “hunted” by SHIELD, we were being hunted by HYDRA. They wanted to experiment on us, use our powers to kill, turn us into brainwashed soldiers, you got away but SHIELD found me and explained just how serious this was. They worked with me, trained me, I’m stronger, I help people, and I can defend myself if they try to come for me,” I turned my head to look at her but she was staring at the bed with her fists clenched.

 

“Still against that needing people to help you thing huh? Not even letting your big sister in on it,” she snapped her head at me and I turned my head back towards the ceiling, “let whoever it is in.”

 

She shuffled towards the door and I heard a series of locks be unlocked as I drummed my hands against my stomach. Eventually the door opened and I heard a new set of footsteps walk through and up to the edge of my bed.

 

“Miss Strain,” I grabbed the remote to control the bed and slowly pushed the up button, letting my gaze follow the ceiling as the chair sat me up better. Eventually my eyes landed upon a man dressed in black with one good eye, and did not seem bothered by my slow show of giving my attention. “I’m Director Fury, I appreciate you coming in to talk with us,” his one eye stared at me intensely as I scoffed before he spoke again, “Agent, dismissed.”

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annie leave the room, locking the door behind her as I never broke eye contact with the Director.

 

_Bold move staring down the person who could very well kill you, meh, might as well be if I have to do things against my will._

 

“So, you have me, now what?” I crossed my arms, bringing my powers lightly to my body, providing myself with a shield.

 

_I made a shield talking to the Director of SHIELD, oh irony, how I hate you._

 

“I would like to offer you a position in our forces. Become an agent of sorts, train, work the field, help save others,” he walked to the chair Annie had occupied and sat himself down, making himself comfortable.

 

“And if I refuse? How do I know you aren’t the bad guys?” I raised an eyebrow, watching his unamused look continue to be, unamused.

 

“If you refuse you become a liability, a threat so to speak. You will be dealt with accordingly,” he said casually as though he had said this speech many times before, for all I knew he probably had.

 

“And what sector would I be joining to, and I quote, save people?” I pulled a hair-tie of my wrist, tying my hair in a high ponytail, if I was going to work might as well look like it.

 

“The Avengers.”


	2. New Job, New Money, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla Strain meets her new teammates and well, let's just say our favorite sassy girl isn't having a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on I will try (keyword is try) to upload a new chapter once a week but as of I know I have about three chapters written so I will posting those now!

I had propped myself against the back wall in the briefing room, opting to stand rather than sit while I waited to be “introduced to the team” as Director Fury had put it. I glowered shaking my head, feeling the ends of my hair brush the base of my neck, the end of that conversation with Fury had DEFINITELY been an interesting one. 

 

_ “I’m sorry, what?” I asked pausing mid twist of my hair-tie.  _

 

_ “You will be joining the Avengers effective immediately.” Fury responded.  _

 

_ “They’re just letting me in? Isn’t there like a test or something?” _

 

_ “There should be, but with how well you have been able to alter your appearance and hide yourself from public eye tells me enough to know you will be an asset to them.” _

 

_ “And they’re just trusting you? What, do I have a file?”  _

 

_ “You do, they have it, if they’ve read it or not is of my concern. It could be assumed Stark has, he and Rodgers seem to be the few who do unless I am there to baby them.”  _

 

_ “Gee what a fun gig. So I’m a fucking Avenger now, is this because of that shit that happened in New York? Speaking of, are we in fucking New York? I had a life in Ireland thank you,” my anger had finally gotten a hold of me at this point.  _

 

_ “It is, you will have files ready for you to brief yourself on the actual events once you get to the tower, along with files to brief you on the upcoming mission.”  _

 

_ “You’re throwing me into a mission right off the back? I get you call these dudes superheroes or whatever but I’m just plain ol me, girl with a bachelors who works a boring office job and performs on her spare time. You’re expecting a lot from me.”  _

 

_ “Miss Strain, we would not have came to get you when we did if we didn’t believe you were ready. Stark will have a suit ready for you within a weeks time and by that time we will have a pinpointed location. You have a week to prepare yourself, I suggest you make that time count.” Fury stood up and started towards the door as I glared at the back of this assholes head.  _

 

_ “So when do I get to meet my new and very fucking forced upon roommates.” I spat, crossing my arms again. He paused at the door and glanced back at me.  _

 

_ “Briefings in 5 minutes, welcome to SHIELD, agent.”  _

 

I was brought back to reality as the door the room opened and Fury walked in, sitting himself in the chair closest to me at the head of the table. I placed a foot against the wall and leaned my head against it, waiting for the inevitable social hell that was about to walk through that door. Sure enough moments later the door opened again and I turned my eyes towards it, watching “Earth’s mightiest heroes” walk through it, placing themselves in, I assume, their self assigned seats. I turned my eyes back towards the ceiling as they became settled no doubt glancing between myself and Fury. 

 

“Avengers, meet your new recruit.” Fury said, motioning towards where I was behind him. I sighed internally and brought down the shield I had placed in my mind earlier, reaching for that familiar red aura of Annie’s magic. 

 

_ You can’t be fucking serious that I have to work with this misfit of people. Their aura’s are all drastically different how do they even WORK together.  _ I spoke telepathically to my sister, closing my eyes until I was no doubt brought into the conversation. 

 

_ Ly, just focus, they’re not that bad. Thor’s there and he balances them out a lot of the time, plus he’s hot.  _ Annie’s voice rang through my head. 

 

_ Don’t think we aren’t done talking. We got about 3 years worth of shit to get through.  _ I spat to her before placing the mental block back up. 

 

“Ma’am?” a voice within the room said and I looked towards the Avengers who all had different ways of sizing me up. “I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to officially meet you,” Steve said from the chair closer to Fury. I met his eyes and felt his “I love America, I am super trustworthy” aura practically overwhelm me as he spoke. I nodded my head and leaned my head back against the wall. 

 

“Does she speak?” I heard another attempt a whisper towards Fury and heard the slight “oof” as I assumed someone elbowed him in the ribs, at least I hoped so. 

 

“You were given a file, I assume you read the file, you know damn well I can speak,” I said lowly, not looking back at the group. 

 

“She speaks AND she has a sassy side, I like her already,” the voice continued and I snapped my head towards the voice, meeting eye to eye with the one and only Tony fucking Stark. His appearance as Iron Man made it a lot fucking hard for Annie and I to practice our powers with the rise of terrorists and such so yeah, I had a slight grudge. He looked at me with a smirk and spun so he was fully facing me in his chair. 

 

“Tony Stark, genius, billionaire-” he began before I cut him off, my eyes narrowing even more. 

 

“Playboy, philanthropist. I know who you are Mr. Stark,” I spat back, hearing someone unsuccessfully trying to hide their snort. 

 

“Ma’am, I understand this a rather rough transition,” I snorted as Steve continued, “but we haven’t actually read your file. We wanted to get to know a new teammate from themselves, not a report.” I softened my gaze at Steve, slightly surprised they hadn’t read it, hell I didn’t even know I had one til Fury dropped that fucking bombshell on me. I pushed off the wall and took the seat left open, straight across from Fury so the Avengers were split on both my sides, keeping Tony as far from me as possible. 

 

“So you wanted to do like icebreakers or some shit? Hard pass,” I responded, leaning back in the chair and tapping my fingers on the tabletop. 

 

“How about we just start with some introductions, you’ve met myself and Tony, let’s let you get to know the rest of the team,” Steve directed motioning towards the rest of the Avengers. Mister hammer wielding Thor decided to take the hit and faced me with a bright smile. 

 

“Lady Lyla, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Thor. I have met your sister, she is very kind,” his aura was bright, practically exuding happiness. 

 

_ Annie did always have a thing for blonds.  _

 

“I see why Annie likes you,” I smirked, pocketing that information for later if I could ever get back to that mutual relationship I had with Annie. 

 

“Thor got a smirk! Why does he always get people to loosen up,” Tony grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. 

 

“Cause he’s not an ass,” the red head responded, “I’m Natasha,” she said looking back at me, her face showing a slight smirk at how I had shot Tony another glare. 

 

“I’m Bruce, or Dr. Banner” the man with glasses said, looking slightly uncomfortable, now THAT I could relate to. I gave him a slight nod and moved my eyesight past him to the remaining Avenger. 

 

“Clint,” he said, he had definitely been the one to find my retorts amusing and was currently getting the watchful eye of Fury. Everyone turned to look at me and I took a deep breath, mentally debating on using my real name, considering they hadn’t read my file. 

 

“Lyla,” I decided, gaining a slight nod from Fury. 

 

“Okay, Lyla, welcome officially to the Avengers.” 

 

\--------- 

 

I was currently sandwiched between Thor and Steve in the back of Natasha’s car as she drove us from the quinjet's landing sight to the Avenger’s tower. She drove through New York traffic like a champ and the busy city was definitely not something I missed when I lived in LA. I leaned my head against the chair and closed my eyes, readjusting to the potency of so many aura’s in one place before I gave myself a headache. 

 

_ Deep breaths, in and out.  _ Annie’s voice rang through my head and I sat straight up as my eyes darted open. 

 

“Ma’am are you okay?” Steve asked, looking at me with concern. I waved my hand dismissively and put my head back against the seat. 

 

_ Why the fuck are you in my head, I blocked you out.  _ I said, trying to resume my breathing. 

 

_ You haven't been practicing, but I have. I can overpower your wall now, more of a reason to start training.  _

  
_ More of a reason for me to be pissed off at you.  _ I scowled, not seeing Thor and Steve give each other worried looks above my head. Luckily, Annie left me alone for the rest of the trip and we were soon pulling into the Avengers tower. 


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla begins exploring the tower and has her first training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know most of y'all are here for the Loki interactions cause let's be honest, I am too. Pleaaaase be patient it will come and it will be worth the wait!! (I hope) But anyways, enjoy!

“So Natasha can show you to your room and the clothes we have, your stuff from your place is being brought in, we’ll all meet in the gym later to get a feel for your power then I’ll need you in the lab so I can take measurements and get to working on your suit. If you need any help call for JARVIS and he will help you out,” Tony said as we stood in the living room of the Avenger’s tower. I nodded and turned towards Natasha, ready to head to a room and just breathe for a second. 

 

“Follow me,” she said and turned down the hallway. I followed her down and to an elevator where she pressed the “up” button and we waited for the elevator to arrive. We stood in silence and I looked around the window’s surrounding us, taking in the busy city and realizing just how high up we were. The ding forced my attention back to the elevator and we both stepped in before Natasha pushed the number 35. 

 

“So, what got you on Fury’s radar,” she asked, leaning against the wall as the elevator traveled upwards. 

 

“He couldn’t find me, but my sister could,” I said, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. She nodded and turned her attention back to the doors in front of us. She didn’t pry and I appreciated it, Natasha was definitely someone I could get used to. The doors opened a moment later and she stepped out while I followed her down the hallway. She made a sharp right and opened the door, leading me inside to a suite. 

 

“So this is all yours, right now there’s no one else on this floor but Clint and I are below you while Thor is above you. The training floor is the one right above the basement which is where we keep the lab. We got you some clothes while we wait for yours to arrive and they’re in the drawers in the bedroom, bathroom is connected to the bedroom. Any questions?” she turned back to me after pointing to various areas as we stood in my living room. I shook my head and she gave me a nod, leaving and closing the door behind her. I slowly walked through the very empty living room; a couch, tv, tables, nothing too extravagant to see. I made my way into my kitchen which also, had no decorations, just the necessities of a small kitchen. I ran my hand along the granite counter as I made my way to the bedroom which, unsurprisingly, was very drab. It was very spacious and I began taking off my boots as I glanced around, an empty bookcase taking up a side wall with a desk near it. The door on the left seemed to be the bathroom while two doors on the right appeared to be a closet. I placed my boots near the bed and pulled open one of the doors to the closet, finding a pair of shorts and a tank top neatly folded on a shelf within the closet. I pulled out the items and made my way to the bathroom, finding it extravagantly large and porcelain white everywhere. The shower immediately caught my eye and I placed my temporary clothes on the sink while I began to undress. I jumped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go, letting the dried blood on my shoulder and attempt at burning my worries away. 

 

_ “Ann where are you going?”  _

 

_ “Ly I have to, you have to, just trust me please, go hide somewhere, anywhere.” _

 

_ “Ann you’re scaring me, I’m your sister let me help you!” _ __   
  


_ “No! If we stay together they’ll find us. Just trust me please. I’m sorry Ly, I have to do this, you have to do this. I’m not coming back to the room, you’ll find a plane ticket and a new identity just please trust me. Don’t use your powers often, it’ll just bring them to you.” _

 

_ “Annabelle you are scaring the absolute shit out of me please tell me what’s going on!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry Ly, I have to go, you won’t see me again. I love you.” _

 

I opened my eyes slowly, tears forming in my eyes as I relived that dreadful phone call. The phone call where I trusted her instead of chasing after her, I practiced only to gain control, not to grow strength. I listened to my little sister instead of going after her, forcing her to let me help her. I uprooted my life without a trace, I had no loose ends since I only really talked to my sister, but everyone knew the voice, and I had to stop practicing that as much too. I hummed a low note, feeling my vocal chords vibrate. I slowly opened my mouth and let the melody ring out, surrounding me in the voice I would only let out once every few months, the one that I would let bring me joy only in dingy clubs when everyone was drunk. I sang a few notes, I let myself get lost in the sound, a sound I was able to relish in safely. But with all good things, I had to stop. I forced the shower off and dressed in the tank top and shorts left for me. I walked back into the bedroom and placed my boots and socks back on my feet before taking a glance in the floor length mirror I hadn’t seen the first time. My red hair was damp, but had grown in vibrancy since I had last seen Annie, the black tank top stuck to my body as I hadn’t been eating well either, my legs were tan and shapely as all I could do was work out to keep my mind distracted in the beginning, it just became a habit. The black shorts were a spandex material and shaped my body, reaching my mid thigh which I was thankful for, I was also body conscious no matter what I did and I didn’t think giving me a skin tight uniform to fight in would help, but I didn’t really have a fucking choice. I sighed heavily, tying my hair back into a pony as I walked to the elevator, pressing the second to last button as I mentally prepared myself for whatever the hell this training would entail. 

 

_ “Ly you’re going easy on me,” Annie said for the millionth time since we began our session.  _

 

_ “Ann I can’t do much, Tony Stark has everyone on their toes for anything suspicious, we were suspicious before we got our affiliations so we know how they think,” I responded sitting criss cross in front of her.  _

 

_ “How are we going to get better if we are always scared?” she had a good point and I knew it, but I didn’t want to admit that to her.  _

 

_ “We learn control. Once we get that, we can grow our strength.” _

All too soon the doors opened, and I wiped another set of tears from my eyes before stepping out onto the chrome floors. Steve was already in a tight shirt and shorts, punching away at a punching bad in a corner of the room. Natasha and Clint were facing each other on the ring style platform, slightly crouched and waiting for the other to make a move. Thor was sitting on a bench, watching the fight unfold and I decided to sit next to him, he turned towards me and gave me a smile before turning his attention back to the fight. 

 

“Lady Lyla, how are you faring?” he asked, glancing at me slightly. 

 

“Okay no, we’re not doing that. And secondly, you can just call me Lyla, Lady Lyla just ain’t my thing cause I definitely do not act like a lady,” I said placing my hands on the bench and leaning back watching Clint lunge towards Natasha who dodged under him and pressed a leg against the back of his kneecaps. Thor smiled at me and continued watching the fight as well. 

 

“Natasha told me the same thing, with a little more aggression,” he responded as Clint rolled to the left away from Natasha’s second leg swing and caught her leg, pushing harshly against it to send her spinning on her side as she used her hands to push herself back onto her feet. I chuckled lightly, only imagining how scary Natasha must be when serious, but I respected her for that. Thor looked at me again and his eyes narrowed, looking at the hair tie placed on my head. 

 

“Your sister has one of these too, but her’s is more of a bracelet,” he commented motioning towards the black band. I smiled slightly pulling it out of my hair and placing it on my wrist. I flicked my wrist slightly and the black band transformed to a black jeweled bracelet. 

 

“Our parents gave us them before they died of cancer, they knew we had powers before we did and clearly they had powers of their own, but her’s is white and mine is black so it’s a sort of yin and yang representation,” I explained, flicking my wrist back to the hair tie and tying my hair up once more. Thor looked very confused at my statement and I realized even though he was in the Avengers tower, near Tony Stark, he probably didn’t know a lot of what I had just explained. 

 

“I am sorry for your loss,” he finally decided on, I nodded my acceptance and turned my attention back to the fight where Natasha was straddling Clint’s chest with an arm pressed lightly against his neck. He held his hands up in defeat and Natasha stood, offering a hand to Clint. 

 

“Hey Phoenix, you ready?” Tony’s voice rang out into the room and I had to fight the urge to send him flying through a window. I took a deep breath and exhaled before standing up and making my way to the platform Clint and Natasha were still on. Tony was standing off to the side with Bruce and Thor moved to join them. 

 

“Hey, so we wanna see what you can do hand to hand, no powers first,” Natasha said, wiping her sweat off with a towel before throwing it off to the side. I nodded and gestured for her to pick her side of the platform before picking my own. Clint stumbled off to join the rest of the boys on the side as Natasha walked towards the side closest to them. I took the opposite side and faced Natasha, her face blank as she crouched down slightly. I copied her position looking her over as we stood facing each other. Suddenly, she threw a fist towards my face and I threw up my to the inner side of her arm before pushing it away. I pushed my hand against her chest and she fell onto her hands before springing back up. 

 

“Let’s have some fun,” Natasha said, smirking at me as I smirked back. 

 


	4. Continue On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla begins to reveal part of her past to the Avengers, including showcasing her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing someone help me. I hope someone enjoys this cause man oh man am I writing instead of sleeping.

After about an hour of sparring with Natasha, we ended in a stalemate, each of us getting the other to yield about five times, landing Clint with 20 dollars in his pocket from Tony and Thor. Natasha and I were drinking water when Tony walked up to the platform, looking both impressed and annoyed that he had lost his bet. 

 

“Alright, now that we have knowledge at your fighting style we wanna see how your powers work. JARVIS will set up test dummies for you once we clear the platform and set up a shield so, go nuts,” he said turning and leaving Natasha and I to finish hydrating and wiping the excessive amount of sweat from ourselves. 

 

“Nervous?” she asked after setting her towel back down. 

 

“Not as nervous as I was facing the one and only Black Widow,” I smirked, that hour gave us time to get more comfortable with our jabs at each other, both physically and vocally. 

 

“You’ll do great,” she said smirking and patting my shoulder before heading off to sit with the boys. At some point Steve had ditched his punching bag and joined them, so all eyes were on me now. 

 

“Just do your thing and try to explain to us your powers when you use them,” Steve said with a reassuring smile. I stepped closer towards them and calmed my stirring anxiety. 

 

_ This is okay, you aren’t running, you can use your powers as much as you want, you’re okay.  _

 

I repeated to myself over and over until I reached the edge of the platform, looking down at them. 

 

“My powers are, a little odd to explain. I suppose we could call it magic but it’s a bit more than that. I can control the magic side: illusions for my appearance, enchantments, healing, and the like but I also have some ability to control the elements. Fire,” I held a small flame in my left hand, “water,” rain started to pour from my right hand as I held it face down at the platform, causing Thor to perk up a bit, “wind,” my red hair started whipping in my ponytail cooling the training area a few degrees, “and earth,” I was raised a few feet in the air by a small dirt platform I raised beneath me. After standing for a moment I dismissed all the elements and felt myself be placed on the floor once again. The Avengers looked shocked, impressed, scared, and the scientists looked almost hungry to figure out how I was doing this. 

 

“I feel most comfortable with fire, and my magic,” I materialized a small dagger in my hand, turning slightly and throwing the dagger straight towards the wall before having it disappear entirely. On que JARVIS had dummies erupt around the platform and I took a breath, rolling my shoulders. I flung fire at the farthest dummy before teleporting behind another, stabbing it in the back until the blade was seen through its “heart.” I flicked my fingers towards the dummy that had been on fire and a wave of water doused the flame before it set of the towers fire alarms. I materialized a staff and swung towards two dummies close to each other, striking both at the same time sending them tumbling to the ground. I pivoted on my right foot and threw the staff at the last dummy, altering the staff to have a slight blade as it struck its chest, also pushing it towards the ground. I turned back to the Avengers and did a slight bow before using wind to float myself off the platform and stand near them. 

 

“I have a question,” Tony said, raising his hand, “if you’re this good how come you’re just now coming to help us, why not when New York happened and we could’ve used you? Or when SHIELD became infiltrated, also, how did you and your sister get your powers?” he asked, leaning forward on the bench. 

 

“I counted about three questions and you said one, take your pick and choose wisely,” I responded teleporting my towel into my hand and wiping the back of my neck. 

 

_ God it feels so good to let loose again, it’s been so long and I’m definitely rusty.  _

 

“The last one,”  Tony said after a moment, he definitely mulled over his options and which one would sate his curiosity the longest. I sighed and sat on the floor in front of them, criss crossed, pulling the hair tie from my head. 

 

“My parents also had magic, I take after my father and she takes after our mother. We didn’t get a lot of time with them, they died when we were about 7, but they left us books, notes, diaries, letters, the whole shebang for when we came to our powers. Most times they didn’t think we would since we were already 7 with no signs of being,” I paused looking for a close enough word, “different. Our bracelets,” I wiggled my hair tie between my fingers, “unlocks that information so no one else can take that information and use it against us. They function as both bracelets, keys, hair ties, and provides a way for my sister and I to find each other. They were designed so they wouldn’t look suspicious and in places where we couldn’t have jewels or felt it would be stolen it would act as a simple hair tie, even usable as one. My sister’s aura is red like my mothers whereas mine is blue like my fathers. It encompasses our personalities well as she tends to be hot headed and rash where I can be seen more cool, collected, and analytical. This probably led to how she got caught by SHIELD and I didn’t,” I trailed off looking at the floor. I shook my head, “anyways, we inherited them from our parents and they adapt to our personalities.” 

 

“But you’re way sassier than your sister,” Tony pointed out, and I smirked. 

 

“Didn’t say it was a pure blue,” I pulled a ball of my aura to my hand. The blue was bright but dark, with flecks of purple that were so hard to see. Tony leaned closer and Bruce fidgeted with his glasses. I put my hand back down extinguishing the ball and leaned back on my hands. 

 

“Lab, now.” 

 

\--------

 

In hindsight, showering before a training session probably wasn’t my best idea, but then again, I wasn’t having a lot of bright ideas lately. I tied my hair into a towel and had my previous black jeans and shirt on. I walked through the compound to the elevator, my bare feet cold against the flooring. I stepped into the elevator and turned towards the numbers and paused, trying to remember the floor I had first entered was on. 

 

“Miss Lyla, do you need assistance?” JARVIS spoke within the elevator and I jumped slightly. 

 

“Yeah, what floor is everyone on?” I asked unwrapping the towel from my head and placing it around my shoulders. 

 

“Floor 5, may I take you there?” JARVIS asked. 

 

“Yes please, uh, thank you,” I said, shaking my hair out as the 5th button light up and the elevator began to move downwards. 

 

“My pleasure,” he spoke out once more. The doors reopened after a moment and I walked into the floor, finding Natasha and Clint facing the TV while Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bruce were nowhere to be found. 

 

“Where is everyone?” I asked, walking into the kitchen. 

 

“Thor had to go back to Asgard before we started, his dad needed him for something or another. Tony and Bruce are in the lab, you’ll almost always find them there, and Steve is still in the shower,” Natasha replied as I opened the fridge door. I looked within and found very little; eggs, milk, meats, drinks, nothing really to make dinner.    
  


“What do you guys even eat?” I asked closing the fridge. 

 

“We ordered some pizza tonight, we don’t cook a lot, if you wanna stock your suite ask JARVIS to order whatever you need,” Natasha answered, meeting me in the kitchen. I nodded and looked around again. 

 

“Got any vodka?” I asked her, pulling open a cupboard and finding glasses. She smirked and walked towards a case of alcohol, pulling a bottle of vodka from behind tall bottles of whiskey and handing it to me. 

 

“The boys don’t really drink it but help yourself,” she pulled out another glass and set it next to mine as I started pouring. Shortly after JARVIS alerted us the pizza has arrived and Clint went to go grab it while Natasha and I clinked glasses, downing the contents. Clint returned and placed the boxes on the table as I refilled my glass and walked towards them. I grabbed two slices before making my way back to the elevator, hitting the up button with knee as Clint and Natasha sat themselves back on the couch. I made my way back to my room and locked the door, landing on my couch and turning on the TV for something to drown out the overwhelming silence as the stress of my situation began to creep up on me. 


	5. An Odd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers think over their new recruit, while Lyla faces some information that troubles her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's midnight, I'm still writing. I needa sleep. But man I wanna keep writing. I need help.

“Where’s Supernova?” Tony asked, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box before walking back towards Natasha and Clint. 

 

“In her room,” Natasha answered, taking a sip of the vodka in her glass. 

 

“Scared her off that easily huh?” Tony asked as Bruce grabbed a slice of pizza for himself before sitting down on one of the empty chairs. 

 

“Tony she just got here, she was basically kidnapped a few hours ago, let her have her space,” Steve said emerging from the kitchen. 

 

“Speaking of, I still don’t get why now. Fury had plenty of times since they found her sister to bring her in too, she basically spelled that our for us with that crazy bracelet of hers which I still wanna look at,” Tony said before walking back to the shelves of alcohol, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. 

 

“Fury has his own agenda,” Clint said, taking a bite of pizza. 

 

“Question is, how much do we trust her?” Steve asked, walking up behind the couch Natasha and Clint were seated on. 

 

“A question of trust coming from the poster boy himself? Aren’t you all about trust first questions later?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“She went underground for years, she knew that bracelet would bring her sister to her, why not ditch it? Why not escape when she had the chance? Why is she cooperating so well with us?” Steve asked, ignoring Tony entirely. 

 

“Someone underground knows there’s going to be a point when their luck runs out, it’s just a question of who’s the one to grab her,” Natasha responded, reminiscing upon her past and flashing a wink at Clint. 

 

“So Supernova knew it was gonna happen but still attempted to run,” Tony said, waving with the crust of his pizza and Steve nodded. 

 

“Essentially, so the question still is, how much do we trust someone who didn’t actually run?” 

 

\-------- 

 

Eventually I had pulled my phone from my pocket, flicking through the pictures I had from the years. I had just reached a photo of Annie and I when I froze, tears brimming at the surface as I reminisced on our lives before the fall. I reached out to Annie, her red aura dormant and waiting for me. 

 

_ Explain.  _ I thought to her, downing the rest of my vodka before laying on my back. 

 

_ Where do you want me to start?  _ She responded. 

 

_ The beginning. Don’t leave anything out.  _

 

_ While I was in New Mexico after we moved out of Aunt Tani’s I began studying nature. I found more and more interesting things and started trying to use my powers to understand them better. I wanted to ask for your help or if you were creating these things I was seeing but knew you were busy in LA. I reached into people’s minds for answers when a classmate of mine had some rather...disturbing thoughts about me. How he would apprehend me later that day, how to do it without causing a scene, the sorts. Luckily I had already planned to visit you that day and I was still set on doing so. He was on the plane, he stopped following us at the airport and that’s when we bought our tickets to Washington. I knew he would keep following us and I didn’t want to put you in danger. So I ran, and I’m glad you did too. I ran to Canada, I didn’t have the money you did, and I was hiding for about a year. Eventually, an agent named Maria Hill found me and brought me in, not in the same way you did since her thoughts regarded that she was genuinely trying to help me and not hurt me. I met the Director and I’ve been working for SHIELD ever since. I refused to talk about you, I didn’t want any moles to hear about who you were or what you looked like in case they didn’t already know. Yesterday they focused on a location which could hold the key we’ve been looking for and Fury told me I needed to bring you in, now. So I did, and here we are. The holes and gaps in my explanations can be found in the files that should be on your desk.  _ Once she finished I sighed heavily, pressing my hands against my eyes. 

 

_ Why are you with SHIELD and why am I with the Avengers then?  _

 

_ You’re a better fighter, your powers are more adverse. I can just read thoughts and search minds, which is why they thought I would be a better agent than an Avenger. I work in investigations but I can fight now, all agents have to be able to.  _

 

_ You do know you taught me how to detect lies right? _

 

_ And am I lying?  _

 

_ Come to the tower tomorrow and I’ll decide.  _

 

I placed my block back up, stronger this time, and laid there for a long time. I tried to process what she said, her explanations, and I couldn’t find it in me to be mad at her anymore. She was trying to protect me, when I should have been protecting her. A lone tear slide down my cheek and I closed my eyes tighter together. I took a few deep breaths before sitting back up and making my way to my bedroom. I opened the drawer to my desk and sure enough, a stack of files was placed inside marked “confidential.” I rolled my eyes before pulling them out and setting them on the desktop.

 

“You’d think they’d be digital now,” I muttered flicking my wrist and sent the files hovering.  One by one I read through the files, soaking in as much information as I could. After New York SHIELD had been compromised, the quinjet I had been on acting as their operations for only those who were extremely trusted and who knew Fury was still alive. HYDRA had Steve’s friend, “the Winter Soldier,” and was apparently brainwashed. The attack on New York had been led by Thor’s brother, Loki, and the mission itself was to retrieve his scepter from wherever the fuck it was hiding. Loki’s file, however, I read multiple times. He had his magic, nothing like mine, but similar. He brainwashed Clint and Erik Selvig, but something stuck out to me. It said that Natasha had knocked him unconscious and the brainwashing had stopped, same with Erik. 

 

“JARVIS, do you have any photos of Loki before and after the invasion had ended?” I asked the AI, letting the papers float back down to the desk. 

 

“Yes Miss Lyla, shall I project them for you?” he asked as I ran my hands through my hair. 

 

“Please,” I responded, watching as a blue digital screen appeared on my desk. I zoomed in on a picture of Loki and I had to admit, he looked nothing like his brother but he wasn’t ugly by any means. His eyes were a piercing blue as he stood on the previous STARK tower, looking over the city. I flicked to the next picture where he was in a body shaped hole and Hulk was standing over him. I zoomed in on his face, dirt and blood coating it as his hair was in a slight disarray and his eyes, were green.

 

“JARVIS is there a way you can send these to my phone?” I asked, still staring at his brilliantly pained green eyes.

 

“Right away miss,” he responded before the blue screen vanished. I heard my phone buzz in the other room and stood to go grab it from where I had left it on the couch. As I picked it up I noticed the time was 1am and I groaned internally. I waved my hand to shut the lights off in the living room before climbing in my bed and closing my eyes, hoping for sleep to claim me quickly. 

 

\------

_ “Daddy, how can I help you?” I asked holding his hand as he cough violently into his arm.  _

 

_ “You can’t baby, but promise me something. Never lose the bracelet I gave you. You’ll need it one day and you’ll be happy you have it. Promise me Lylanna, please,” he pleaded, holding my small hands within his large ones.  _

 

_ “I promise Daddy, will you be okay?” He pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly.  _

 

_ “Baby girl don’t you worry about me, I’m just worried about the boy that’s gonna try to take you from me,” I giggled against his chest, wrapping my small arms around him.  _

 

_ “Daddy that won’t happen, boys are icky!” my father pulled back and placed a shocked look on his face, holding his hand dramatically against his chest.  _

 

_ “I’m icky? We can’t have that can we? I guess I’ll just,” he paused as he gave himself bright red hair like my own, falling around his face as I laughed.  _

 

_ “No Daddy! You’re not icky!” I laughed as he swept me into his arms and spun me around.  _

 

_ “Oh well if my beautiful girl thinks I’m fine then I must be! I love you, little Lyla,” he placed a kiss to my cheek.  _

 

_ “I love you too, Daddy.”  _

 

_ \-----  _

 

I blinked slowly, tears forming in my eyes as I thought over my dream, the last night I had seen my father. I pulled the bracelet from my wrist, bringing it to my eyes and looking on the inside engraving. 

 

“I love you, Lylanna. I’m always with you.” 

  
I slid the bracelet back on my arm before wiping the tears from my eyes. I gathered myself together, to the calm person I had trained myself to be these past years, the person able to adapt to any situation thrown at her. I got up and reached for my phone,  _ 5:41,  _ I sighed before locking my phone, knowing I wouldn’t be able to sleep again after that. I stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower, as I made a mental checklist of what bullshit I would get faced with today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LOKI'S MAKING AN APPEARANCE HMMMMM??? ALREADY HINTING AT SOMETHING HERE HMMMM? IT'S VERY OBVIOUS BUT TRUST ME THIS IS STILL A SLOW BURN MWHAHA. also pls forgive me im very tired and excited to eventually bring loki into this but we still have 6 more days before the mission so who knows what'll happen. ily.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Natasha are growing much closer while the rest of the Avengers are learning to adapt to her ways. Annie comes to visit and opens some doors Lyla thought were closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokokokokokokokokok LISTEN. I get this is super weird to read, I do, but hear me out. Lyla will keep revealing bits of her past and it will all make sense eventually I promise just bear with me.

“JARVIS, where’s Earth, Wind, and Fire?” Tony asked, laying underneath his newest project with a screwdriver.

 

“She is not within the tower, sir,” JARVIS responded and Tony froze. He pushed himself out from under the project and jumped up, grabbing a spare towel from the counter.

 

“When and where was her last location?” Tony asked wiping off his hands.

 

“Around 6am, she was in the common floor before she called herself a taxi and left, it is currently 9am.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony muttered before throwing his towel on the counter and running up the stairs to the common floor.

 

“She’s gone, she’s been gone for 3 hours,” he said to the table of Avengers, breathing labored from his run.

 

“And?” Natasha asked, sipping her coffee.

 

“And? Oh I’m sorry, let me just remind you this is the person SHIELD forced into our team, the person who is definitely on HYDRA’s watch list, sorry if I don’t want Fury on my ass because she ran and the best we did was sit around and let it happen,” Tony ranted while pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

 

“Did you try calling her?” Steve asked, earning him a blank look from Tony.

 

“Nope, her number changed once Fury picked her up and since SOMEONE” Tony nodded at Steve, “wouldn’t let me read her files I don’t have it.”

 

“Well that’s an even better point, she doesn’t trust us enough to have her number,” Steve responded, crossing his arms.

 

“Will you both just STOP,” Natasha stood up and placed her hands on the table, “Lyla is an adult, she had a routine, a life, and now she’s on the other side of the country living with people she just met with a job she didn’t even want. You ask if we can trust her but how can she trust us if we basically ruined her life? Can you just let the damn girl adjust and get comfortable before you assume she ran away?” Tony and Steve glanced at each other before looking down, Clint looking at the amused and Bruce was still reading whatever papers were in front of him.

 

“Geez Natasha, babying them AND not telling them I told you I was going to the store after I gave you and JARVIS my location, no wonder I like you,” I smirked, placing my hands on my hips with plastic bags on each arm. Clint looked about ready to fall out of his chair laughing, Natasha had a signature smirk on her face while Tony and Steve stared at me wide eyed. Natasha walked over to me before facing the boys at my side.

 

“Sometimes it’s fun to let them get all riled up just to shut them down,” she shrugged, winking at me. We turned and walked to the elevator, making my way to the room as Clint finally started laughing.

 

“JARVIS, why didn’t you tell me?” I heard Tony ask from a distance.

 

“You didn’t ask, sir” JARVIS responded, having Clint laugh even harder while Natasha and I giggled stepping into the elevator.

 

\------

 

It was around noon by the time Natasha and I had finished unloading my groceries and decorating my new suite. It finally had a bit of personality and didn’t feel like a hotel room any longer.

 

“Couldn’t you have just used your magic to unpack everything, or make whatever you wanted?” Natasha asked, sitting on a bar stool by the counter as I placed a vase in the center.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t have any confirmation that one day I’ll still have my powers. I don’t want to become dependent on them and then not have them anymore, so I do things the normal way. But, I did create myself a wardrobe since my long sleeves probably wouldn’t be great for New York this time of year,” I said pulling two glasses from the dishwasher, placing them in front of me.

 

“That’s honestly something I wouldn’t have thought of,” she responded as I handed her a glass of vodka. I shrugged as I poured myself a tall glass before downing the contents quickly.

 

“Miss Lyla? Agent Strain has arrived,” JARVIS spoke as I poured myself and Natasha refills.

 

“You can send her up, thank you,” I responded, looking between my glass and the bottle. I shrugged and brought the bottle to my lips, chugging.

 

“Bozhe moy, nervous?” she asked as I brought the bottle back to the counter and I shook my head.

 

“Nah, it takes about 4 bottles of vodka for me to feel even remotely tipsy, and then about 8 to be slightly drunk. This,” I shook the half empty bottle, “is for good luck.” I took another swig before adding, “please don’t tell Tony, I feel like he’s dumb enough to try and challenge me to a drinking contest.” Natasha smiled before raising her glass to me.

 

“When do I tell Tony anything?” she responded, throwing back the vodka before setting the glass on the counter. She waved a small goodbye before exiting my suite, giving me a second to breathe before Annie walked in. I made my way to the door, standing an arms length away from her before I pulled my bracelet off my wrist. She copied my motion, and we both held our arms towards each other, the bracelets touching. We each brought our auras towards and fingertips and the bracelets combined, turning into a small sphere of bright baby blue and rose red, meeting in the middle to create a beautiful purple. We held our respective sides, cradling the sphere as we stepped closer together, looking upon the sphere that held our parents faces.

 

“My beautiful girls, I am so proud of you. I’m absolutely thrilled to know you’ve both kept your bracelets and that you are with each other, not only that but that you’ve come to your powers. There are so so many things you don’t know about yet but one day you will, and when you do just remember your mother and I love you so so much. Please, keep each other safe, we’ll always be with you.”

 

Once our father stopped speaking the sphere faded slowly, leaving our bracelets in our hands and tears in our eyes. We stood in silence, slipping our bracelets back onto our wrists, mulling over our father’s words.

 

“We should’ve stayed together,” I whispered, staring at the floor.

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t be surprised at how this happened though,” Annie whispered back, giving me a sad smile once I glanced over at her. “Lyla I-” I cut her off, pulling her into a tight embrace as we were both overcome with tears. We sunk to the floor, clinging to one another as the past three years of pain, sorrow, and bottling of emotions overcame us.

 

“Lyla I am so so sorry,” Annie said quietly once we had calmed down a bit, both our shirts damp from the other’s tears.  
  
“No. No more. If we are ever going to get through this shit show we just need to push away what’s happened and focus on what’s in front of us. Aunt Tani’s gone, we’re all that we have now, let’s just start over,” I rambled, pulling myself together to be the big sister I know my parents would have wanted me to be.

 

“But do you forgive me?” Annie asked, pulling away slightly.

 

“Annie-bug, you know how I am. You know how much momma liked you over me, you were the golden kid, and when you pushed me away it just made me feel like I wouldn’t be enough for you just like I wasn’t enough for momma. I understand better now why you did what you did, but I have years of bitterness I still need to get over that isn’t your fault, it isn’t momma’s fault either,” I pulled us up to the couch, pulling my knees to my chest as I faced her.

 

“Daddy liked you better too, I was always jealous of that,” Annie wiped her eyes, “but momma was always the leader of the house.” I shook my head with a sad smile and she chuckled slightly. “You called me Annie-bug, just like you always would when I was sad,” she paused, “I fucking hate that nickname.”

 

I laughed and provided her with a glass of wine within my hand, handing it to her as I teleported the vodka from the counter to my hand and took a long swig. “Old habits die hard, besides I know you love it. How has SHIELD been treating you?”

 

“It’s been good, I’ve cleared SHIELD of HYDRA informants and took down a lot of guys just from being able to get in their heads,” she tapped her head for emphasis before taking a long swig.

 

“Did they make you interrogate Loki?” I asked, thinking back to the pictures that were still on my phone as she shook her head.

 

“No, he was long gone before I got there, which I assume means you’ve read the files. How was your first night, Miss Avenger?” she wiggled her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Natasha is definitely my favorite, her aura speaks deadly but even from the get go she liked my attitude and how I carried myself and I can say the same about her. Steve is nice, I guess, his aura is so overwhelmingly trustworthy and golden boy it makes me hurt, Bruce keeps to himself, that calm green with hints of rage is breathtaking, did you see it to?” I asked her and she nodded before I continued, “Thor is sweet, his aura is basically sunshine and he exudes happiness, Tony is…” I paused, taking a long swig of vodka before continuing, “didn’t really give him a chance. His aura says it all in the overconfident, I’m the best way, and his attitude says the same.”

 

“You’re letting the past blind you Ly,” Annie said shaking her head and putting the glass down on the coffee table.

 

“How so?” She waved her hand and a gold aura appeared in front of us.

 

“This is Tony’s aura, while yes it gives off what you said, look closer,” she motioned towards the aura. I sent the bottle hovering while I turned towards the aura, leaning closer and narrowing my eyes. Hidden beneath the bright obnoxious gold were flecks of a more subtle, dark blue. I widened my eyes before leaning back and Annie waved her hand, dismissing the aura entirely.

 

“Holy shit,” I muttered, grabbing the bottle from the air and downing the rest of it before teleporting it to the recycle bin.

 

“Give him a chance Ly, there’s some good under all that, you just gotta dig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bozhe moy - Oh my god


	7. Clear the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla opens up a bit to Tony and more so to Natasha, forming a better friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonyyyyyyyy??? Auras???? Are you asking yourself why I'm so fucking crazy and making this complicated, cause I am. For sure I am. Oh buddy.

_ You can do this, you can do this, you can do this.  _

 

I knocked on the doorframe to Tony’s lab, leaning against it and crossing my arms as he looked up from the blueprints he was sketching on. 

 

“Ah, Supernova, ya lost?” Tony asked, rubbing his beard as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

_ You can do this.  _

 

“Just wanted to see how the suit was coming along,” I responded, walking towards him. He looked at me for a moment before nodding and sliding over so I could view them as well. I scanned over them, seeing each element in a small circle on the side of the blueprint with solutions to adapt to them for the suit. 

 

“You aren’t factoring in that I can use them at the same time,” I said after reading over the blueprint, waving my hand and creating a magical projection of the schematics in front of us. I changed a few details before waving a hand in a “ta-da” motion for Tony to step up and few the changes I made. 

 

“JARVIS take note of that,” he said after looking over it. 

 

“Done, sir. Shall I alter the original?” JARVIS asked. 

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Tony picked up a mug of a coffee and leaned against another table as JARVIS got to work. He placed the mug back down and crossed his arms, looking over at me. “Ya know, you found that pretty quick, what was your major again?” 

 

“Performance, vocal performance technically,” I responded pulling up a chair and sitting in it. He nodded, as JARVIS finished up the changes. 

 

“You know I could use help more often, Bruce is a really good set of second eyes but with the magic aspect maybe you could help spiff up some suits.”

 

“Feel like that wouldn’t be as appreciated after the whole New York and Loki fiasco,” Tony visibly tensed at my words and I regretted them instantly. 

 

_ Well, this was going well until I fucked it up.  _

 

“We’ll see what the team says. While you’re here, was there a reason you didn't like me? Besides the fact you’re denying your feelings for my rugged good looks,” he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. I pushed myself off the chair and faced the door, taking a few steps before stopping again. 

 

_ Just tell him, clear the air now before it hurts you during a mission.  _

 

“Back when you first announced Iron Man, you caused a lot of tension in New Mexico, even more so when Loki sent that... whatever the fuck he sent. For my sister and I, we were nervous and skeptic of everyone, and anything remotely resembling an explosion, we were scared kids. Then, our powers came, and in turn we were scared you were going to be sent after us, so we practiced very little, then the attack happened and Loki with his magic, we’d barely been practicing for a half a year. I moved to LA, where the unrest seemed to be forgotten, my sister stayed. Ever since then it’s been a constant fear for the both of us, but we lived, and it all seemed to be the cause of fear from you and in turn the team you created, the Avengers. Since you were the focus, you got the grudge. My sister and I, we can read auras, I do more so than Annie, she can see them but I can get a better sense for them. She reads the colors more so since she can’t sense them as well as I can, for example, Steve’s aura is exactly what you think it would be, trustworthiness to the moon and back, and I can sense everyone’s. I’m a mixed drink of weird powers and shit, and that’s what made me afraid one day you were gonna show up at my door, turning me into an enemy or a weapon” I started walking again, pulling open the door before I paused at Tony’s voice. 

 

“Lyla,” Tony spoke and I turned to look at him, “thank you.” I nodded and exited the room, feeling lighter after clearing the air with Tony. 

 

\------

 

I talked with Annie a bit more after clearing the air with Tony, feeling better about the situation before Natasha knocked on my door. We talked a bit more and watched some rom-coms, giving Natasha the chance to enjoy them with company instead of by herself. Well, that excluded Clint since he seemed to enjoy them as much as Natasha pretended she hated them. We were halfway through  _ The Notebook  _ before Natasha paused the movie, turning towards me. 

 

“The briefing for the mission is in a few days, I know it’s only your second day but how are you feeling about the team?” She laid an arm against the back of the couch, propping her head up so she could look at me as I shrugged. 

 

“I’m worried about the mission for the sole reason we haven’t fought together before, and this seems like a pretty serious first mission,” I pulled the blanket up around myself tighter. 

 

“You seem really well handled, but also like you’re still bottling a lot up, if you wanna talk I’m here. I’ll be honest, I don’t have a lot of “girlfriends” but I can still offer my advice where I can,” she place a hand on my leg, giving me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and felt the tears in my eyes before blinking them away. 

 

“I’ve just never had a break, but I’ve had three years of practice being someone I’m not. There’s the stupid “don’t piss off a redhead” thing but I’ve been pissed off for YEARS. Ever since my parents died with no warning I’ve been pissed off, I was 7,” I trailed off, looking at the TV. 

 

“It’s okay to angry, frustrated, whatever, you can repair things right?” Natasha asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes as I slowly nodded. “I have an idea, magic Tony’s stash up here, the ones you saw yesterday, specifically the shelf on top.” I closed my eyes and did as she said, bottles of alcohol sitting in front of us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the coffee table and handing it to me, turning me to face the wall. “Throw it at the wall, give it everything you got.”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” I said looking at the glass bottle. 

 

“Because a little glass is gonna put me in more danger then the hundreds of missions I’ve been on. Just throw it,” she turned me towards the wall again before taking a step back and picking up another bottle. I shook my head and pulled my arm back before throwing the bottle at the wall. The glass shattered on impact, leaving a small dent in the wall and sending alcohol spraying. I grinned a little bit at the satisfaction before turning to Natasha who handed me a bottle before stepping next to me, holding her own. We spent the next hour throwing bottles at the wall, creating walls painted in different whiskeys and bourbons and a pile of glass on the floor. Natasha held up the final bottles, passing me one as we stared at the wall. We turned to each other and clinked our bottles together before turning back to the wall and chucking them as hard as we could. The bottles practically exploded, landing Natasha and I splashes of whiskey hitting our skin as we laughed, looking at the destruction we had caused. 

 

“That, honestly made me feel better,” I smiled at her as she turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“I know it wasn’t your choice, but you’re apart of this team now. We can’t get through this mission or any mission without trust, so we need to rely on each other.” I nodded at her words, flicking my wrist and the glass and alcohol puddle vanished, the dents in the wall repaired, and Tony’s shelf was restocked. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” we faintly heard Tony yell from a few floors below us as Natasha and I exchanged a look. 

 

“Can you by chance turn us invisible?” Natasha asked, anticipating Tony to come yell at us. I nodded and placed a hand on her arm, covering us both my aura as we turned invisible to everyone except each other, just as Tony burst the door open. 

 

“ALRIGHT SAILOR MARS WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?” He yelled into the room and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He looked around the room before crossing his arms. “JARVIS, where are they?” I closed my eyes and wiggled my fingers quickly, breaking into JARVIS’s systems to place the illusion that Natasha and I had gone out. 

 

“Miss Lyla and Miss Romanoff left the building about an hour ago, sir.” JARVIS reported and Natasha sent me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, which for her, was small but impactful. I winked at her as Tony walked back out of the room muttering about how “she scared the shit out of me,” and “wasted my damn favorite bottle of whiskey.” I reached for his aura, finding him back in the elevator before I took my hand off Natasha and we reemerged, flopping on the couch and laughing. 

 

“JARVIS, please tell me you have a video feed of Tony dropping his bottle,” I asked between laughs. 

 

“Yes Miss, I’ll project it now,” JARVIS replaced our paused movie with a video of Tony pouring himself a glass as bottle of liquor appeared in front of him, causing him to curse and fall back, dropping his bottle in the process. Natasha and I covered our mouths to muffle the laughter so Tony wouldn’t know we were here the entire time, but I had JARVIS send the videos to our phone for future use. I felt more at peace than I had in years, but good things never last for those who are cocktail drinks of power. 


	8. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla uncovers a mystery which may hold secrets for her past, Steve uncovers a bit to Lyla and she gets to try her suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello how are you. I planned the story out and I'm kind of excited? Maybe? Ahhh?

_“Lyla…. Lyla…. LYLA PLEASE WAKE UP”_

 

_“What? What?” I groaned and rolled towards my sister who was shaking me awake._

 

_“Lyla I, I, I can read your thoughts. Lyla I have them, they’re here. Lyla what do I do. Iron Man’s gonna think I’m a threat, he’s gonna come get me, nono Lyla what do I do.”_

 

_“Annie calm down. Sit here,” I pulled her onto my bed as I sat up and held her against my chest, I could feel her shaking._

 

_“Lyla I don’t want to get hurt,” she whispered grabbing my arms._

 

_“You won’t, I promise, I’ve had my powers for a few days and I’m fine. Remember how jealous you were? How panicked I was? We’ll be okay, we have each other. Even if Aunt Tani doesn’t like it that’s okay, we just won’t tell her okay?” I ran my hand through her hair as her shaking slowed down._

 

_“We’ll be okay,” she whispered to herself, pulling herself out of my arms and leaned her head against my shoulder, twisting the white bracelet on her wrist._

 

_“We will Annie, no matter what, we will be.” My Aunt Tani walked through the door, throwing a bag at our feet._

 

_“We’re leaving, now.”_

 

_\-------_

 

I blinked slowly, rubbing my eyes as I rolled onto my side. I picked my phone off my bedside table, _12:05am,_ I groaned and laid my head back down.

 

_Maybe I’ll just go grab some leftover pizza and try to sleep again._

 

I rolled off my bed and stood, rubbing my left eye again as I teleported myself into the kitchen downstairs. I pulled the fridge open and grabbed a slice of pizza before plopping myself on the large couch in the living room, leaning my head against the back frame of the couch. I held a blue ball in front of my face and examined it, turning it around as the blue gave of a soft glow.

 

_Daddy always said I’d take after him, but I took after momma too. Annie… Annie hated me for so long because I got the majority of both their powers while she only got a sliver. Maybe that’s why momma always held a grudge against me rather than Annie, she thought I was stealing Annie’s thunder. Annie should’ve gotten the elements while I should’ve gotten Daddy’s strong magic but, I got both. I don’t even want it. It’s what got me here, why’d they have to die? Both with cancer too, I knew I was young but I don’t remember even seeing them go to a hospital-_

“Hey,” I turned my head sharply at the voice and held my blue ball of aura in my hand, ready to throw, until I saw it was Steve. I lowered my hand and nodded to him, taking another bite of my cold pizza. “Can’t sleep?” he sat a few feet away from me in a chair, bottle of water in his hand.

 

“Yeah, you?” He shrugged.

 

“Sometimes I can’t, yeah. The whole, circumstance is a little trying on the sleeping end,” he waved his hand.

 

“I get it, whole waking up to a changed world thing, must’ve been tough.”

 

“Yeah… so are you okay? When I walked in that, ball thing, you were holding was super bright and it looked like it was gonna burst.”

 

_Well that’s new._

 

“Uh yeah, just thinking over some things.”

 

“If you wanna talk to anyone other than Nat, the whole team is here for you. We get it’s a rough transition but we care and wanna help, even Tony.” I smirked.

 

“Careful now, we can’t have Tony thinking we’re friends,” I winked for emphasis, hoping to convey that it was a joke. Steve cracked a smile and stood back up.

 

“I won’t say anything, just know we can help,” he gave me a small smile and walked away, before stopping. “I had a friend I lost in the war, he was basically a brother to me, he was hanging off a train and he let go, I still think I could have done something to help… we all have issues, some are similar to your own,” he started walking again, going back to his room. I teleported myself back to my room, tossing the last bit of pizza into the trash as I crawled back into bed, mulling over Steve’s words.

 

\------

 

My stuff had arrived from my old apartment, still not exactly sure how they did that without scaring my roommate, probably Annie’s doing. I was placing books on the bookshelf, humming softly to myself. After a bit I was finally nearing the bottom of the stack when an unfamiliar book caught my eye. I picked up the book as I sat, looking over the exterior. I opened the cover, finding a small note tucked inside.

 

_Found this when Aunt T passed, it was in her will for the both of us to find but not be given. Can you read the symbols? I don’t know where it’s from and I think it’s time a fresh set of eyes give it a look._

_Lemme know,_

_Ann_

 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I placed the note on my desk, I turned the page and looked upon these foreign characters placed in letter style format. I brought my aura to my hand waving it over the page as I attempted to translate what was written. Once my hand had passed the page, it was still littered with these odd characters.

 

“JARVIS can ask you Natasha to come up here?” I asked sitting the book in my lap before I leaned back in my chair.

 

“Right away, miss.” He responded as I tapped on the mental wall between myself and Annie.

 

_Got the book, it’s got strong magic Ann. I’ll try to look into it._

 

I closed the connection between us as I crossed the room and plopped on my bed, using my wind to drift the book over to me and sit on my lap. I flicked my wrist at the bookcase and the rest of the books within the box were quickly placed upon it and the box folded up against the wall.

 

“Hey, you needed me?” Natasha asked, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Yeah, have you seen this language before?” I held the book up for her as she walked towards me, she pulled it from my hands and I laid on the bed.

 

“No, I haven’t,” she handed the book back to me and I sighed as she sat next to me. “What was it?”

 

“Annie found a book our parents left us with our Aunt, but neither of us can read it.”

 

“Were the other books not like that?” I shook my head.

 

“Nope. Plain ol’ English.”

 

“Well, let’s get your mind off it, Tony said your suit needs to be tested,” Natasha pat my leg as I groaned.

 

\------

 

I stood in the center of Tony’s lab as he walked around me, raking his eyes up and down. The suit at this moment was a bland, black, skin tight suit that had the sleeves ending at the wrist and my ankles. I had my boots off since they would “get in the way of excellence,” and Tony assured me it would be painted.

 

“Alright, run through your stuff, save the magic for last. JARVIS I wanna see a live feed of the suit as she does,” Tony finally stopped in of me as a screen appeared slightly to the left of Tony. “Whenever you’re ready Supernova.”

 

I held a ball of flame between my hands, throwing it at a target placed on the wall, quickly followed by a ball of water. I shaped small earth daggers and threw my arms towards the target, sending the daggers flying. I held a small ball of dirt within my hand, letting it hover as I brought my hand down before letting the wind rip it to pieces. I waved my hand and the pile of dirt was gone and the target was back in pristine condition.

 

“Okay, now, trust me. I want you to make a ball of fire, and hold it against your suit, Dumm-E has a fire extinguisher if anything happens,” Tony looked intensely at me now and I sighed. I held a ball of flames in my hand and took a deep breath, before holding it against the suit. I held it there for a while, glancing down and find the area completely fine.

 

“That’s good, just had to make sure it worked,” Tony said nodding.

 

“Tony this is…. Pretty impressive,” I said teleporting the suit back on the mannequin and back into my jeans and shirt as he shrugged.

 

“I am a genius,” he said, flashing me a smirk as he began making small changes to the suit. Maybe this superhero thing wouldn’t be too bad.


	9. The Past is the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie reminds something crucial that Lyla had forgotten, she was so tunnel visioned on her situation she completely forgot one of the most important things she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sad for Lyla in this one. But ya gotta do what you gotta dooooo. Not a lot of plot development but Lyla development and das important.

“So, I never asked, who’s James?” Annie was laying on the floor holding a glass of wine with a bright red bendy straw. I was mid drink of vodka and choked slightly, widening my eyes.

 

“Holy shit I totally forgot about him,” I grabbed my phone off the table and clicked James’s contact as Annie sat up and gave me a question look.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Annie grabbed the phone and hung it up and I glared at her.

 

“Uh, what the fuck?” I asked, pointing at my phone in her hand.

 

“SHIELD changed your number remember? You can’t let him have it, he could become a liability,” she waved the phone in front of my face and I sighed.

 

“Fine, I’m going to find a payphone,” I stood up and snatched my phone from her hand.

 

“Who is he??” Annie pried, wiggling her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

 

“I met him back when I first got to Ireland, he was in a low end bar, working as a bartender. We started dating, 3 years, I think he was going to propose,” I stared off, a frown lining my face.

 

“Ly, I’m really glad you found someone, but you can’t keep ties with him,” she spoke slowly as she approached me, placing a hand on my arm. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

 

“He deserves to know he needs to move on, can you do long distance?” I asked her, pleading with my eyes.

 

“I already cleared the call, just be careful,” she gave me a hug and I nodded, teleporting myself to the front door.

 

“JARVIS, if anyone asks I went for a walk,” I spoke as I pushed out the door, sliding my sunglasses on my face.

 

I walked for a while, searching the streets for any kind of payphone.

 

_Stupid, it’s the modern age, there aren’t payphones._

 

I ducked into a coffee shop and walked up to the counter where the barista gave me a smile.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“Hi sorry, do you guys have a phone I could borrow really quick, mine’s dead and I’m trying to call my ride,” I gave her a pathetic look and she nodded solemnly, reaching behind her register and held out a phone.

 

“Girl I totally get it, just stay by the counter and you’re good,” she handed me the phone and nodded toward the side. I gave her a relieved smile and a “thank you” as I stepped out of line and to the side. I placed a hand in my pocket, waving my fingers to place a small silencing enchantment around myself so nobody could hear my phone call. I dialed his number and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

 

 _“Hello?”_ He asked and I smiled slightly, missing his voice.

 

“Hey James, it’s Lyla, I uh, don’t really know what to say,” I leaned against the wall.

 

“Baby what the fuck! Are you okay? You totally disappeared and your apartment was empty, I thought you just went awol and deleted my number,” his voice was laced with confusion, anger, and sadness, and I could practically see that light purple dampen.

 

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry. But I just,” I sighed, “I got offered a job in the US, and I couldn't turn it down. They didn’t give me any time to call and took my phone to switch it to US and I still haven’t gotten it back, but just know I love you and I’m really sorry.”

 

“Lyla why does it sound like your ending this? We can do long distance it’s okay, I trust you and we can make it work or I’ll move there.”

 

“James we both know you can’t leave your family, I just, I just need you to stay there and be happy, and I’ll try to do the same. I’m so sorry James, I love you so much,” I hung up the phone and blinked rapidly, clearing the tears from my eyes. I handed the barista the phone and practically ran out of the coffee shop, down an alley, before teleporting myself straight to my room. I sat on the bed and held my hands together, breathing heavily.

 

_It’s for the best, it’s for the best. You knew he could become a target, it’s better you did this now. You’re okay, you’re okay._

 

I curled myself into a ball, quietly whispering to myself that I would be okay until I believed it. A knock on my door slowly brought me back to the present and I realized Annie hadn’t left yet. I flicked my wrist to open the door and she walked in, sitting next to me.

 

“Ly, I’m so sorry,” she whispered and I nodded, burrowing my face into my pillows. “Did he know?” she asked and I shook my head.

 

“Annie just go,” I said muffled into the pillow. I felt her get off the bed and heard the slight click of the door. I waited a few moments, reaching for her aura that was halfway down the hall, before I cried myself to sleep.

 

\-----

 

_“I still don’t understand why someone as talented as you chooses this shitty bar,” James was cleaning a cup as I slowly sipped the vodka he had given me._

 

_“I like it,” I smiled, looking around the very dingy looking bar. James scoffed and placed the glass away._

 

_“Yeah sure, so are you gonna open up those doors tonight or stay guarded?” he flashed a glance at me as I narrowed my eyes._

 

_“Oh you call me pretty a few times and suddenly you get to know my life story? Hmm, hard pass,” I took another drink as he walked back over to me, placing both hands on the bar, his black hair falling into his eyes slightly._

 

_“Then let me take you out, show you a nice night,” he grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket, scribbling quickly._

 

_“What makes you so sure I’ll say yes?” I smirked at him, leaning back._

 

_“I don’t, but I’m gonna give you this before you change your mind,” he responded, sliding me the napkin and walking to the other end of the bar to serve customers. I smiled and looked at the napkin, reading his phone number and a small “please give me a chance, I promise you won’t regret it - James” at the bottom. I chuckled softly and placed a few bills on the counter, pulling a pen out of my purse and scribbling on the back of the napkin before walking away. As soon as I had left James walked back to the end of the bar I had been at and I watched him read my napkin as his face lit up and I flashed him a wink before leaving the bar._

 

_“Everyone knows a man is supposed to get a ladies number, not the other way around, nice try sweetie -Lyla”_

 

_He finally had a name to go to the face._

 

\-----

 

I heard a knock on my door and I wiped my eyes, feeling sore and raw from the intense crying I had done.

 

“Who is it?” I asked, sitting up slightly and leaning against my headboard.

 

“It’s Nat, time for dinner,” she spoke out through the door. I smiled lightly, Natasha respected my boundaries and it made me respect her. I flicked my wrist and opened the door so Natasha could walk in. She looked me over, her eyebrows knitting together.

 

“Jeez, you look,” she paused.

 

“Like shit,” I supported for her, pushing myself off the bed and stretching my back.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” she gave me a smirk and I gave her one of my own before rolling my eyes.

 

“Oh come on we were both thinking it, now let’s go eat, I guess I better get used to hanging out with the team.”


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the tower is at an all time high while Lyla remembers somethings she buried in the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooooOOOOOOOOO

The next day, I woke up early and went with Steve on his morning run. Granted, he had his serum which made him impossibly fast but for a while we stayed together. He told me stories of the tower, how he came out of the ice, and mentioned his buddy Bucky a bit. I let him run alone after that, letting him clear his head as that sad look came over him and I jogged by myself. We walked back to the tower together, grabbing water and heading to our own rooms to shower. I used a spell to cleanse myself before laying back on my bed, stretching out like a cat before getting comfortable and sipping from my water. A while later Natasha knocked on my door and asked if I wanted to spar, which I gladfully agreed to, and soon we were in the training room. I was punching away at a bag, Natasha stretching a bit when we heard Tony yelling from above us. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL POINT BREAK?” was all we heard, and Natasha and I shared a glance. 

 

“Should we go up-” I began when JARVIS spoke out. 

 

“Mr. Stark has requested everyone’s presence on the common floor, he says it is urgent,” Natasha shrugged and we made our way up the stairs to the floor. 

 

“Tony what’s-” Natasha began, before she froze at the visitor sitting in cuffs on the couch and she immediately stepped into a defensive position. 

 

“Natasha, please relax,” Thor spoke as I eyed the man on the couch, slowly I put the pieces together and realized the one and only Loki was sitting there, looking particularly sour. I reached towards his aura and found a brilliant green, flecked with dark greens, strong but not yet overwhelming. 

 

_ Interesting.  _

 

“How can I relax? How do you think Clint will react? Better yet, WHY IS HE HERE,” she spat, pointing at Loki. 

 

“Natasha, our father, Odin, has sent him here to repent his crimes. The cuffs on his wrists, they hold his magic. The allfather wanted Loki to repent and in turn help us, only then can he return to Asgard,” Thor explained as Steve, Bruce, and Clint walked in. Clint immediately stiffened and went to grab his bow, grabbing at air before placing his hand back down into fists. 

 

“No,” was all Clint said. 

 

“Yeah I’m with Clint, how is Fury gonna react to this Point Break?” Tony spoke, crossing his arms. 

 

“He is already aware,” Fury said, stepping into the room. 

 

“And you greenlighted this?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“If he can’t use his magic, then why not? He can help Agent Strain while he’s here,” Fury spoke, and everyone’s eyes turned to me. 

 

“Whoa, what? Why am I being involved in this? That wasn’t my fight, I don’t know him at all, don’t go throwing me into situations - oh wait, you already did that. What’s one more?” I spat, waving my hand as Steve approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“We don’t have a choice?” Steve asked Fury, who nodded. 

 

“Great. Fucking fantastic, I need a drink,” Tony said and walked to his liquor wall. Clint scowled and walked over to Natasha, who hadn’t taken her eyes off of Loki. Steve removed his hand after a while and I crossed my arms, staring at Loki who was staring back at me. His eyes, were bright green, tinged with sadness and curiosity, but not blue. 

 

“Lyla, might I speak with you?” Thor asked, stepping towards me. I tore my eyes from Loki’s and nodded, following him to the balcony, crossing my arms as he closed the door. 

 

“Yes?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I am not sure how much you know of my brother, but I do warn you that he has a bit of a,” he paused, “rough exterior.” I scoffed and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, letting the red locks fly around me. 

 

“Gee, wonder who that reminds me of,” I replied, slipping the hair tie on my wrist. 

 

“I do think these lessons will be of use to you both, but I ask you don’t give up if he is rude to you when you begin, he didn’t take his sentencing well,” Thor’s hands were clasped behind his back as he spoke. 

 

“Hm, we’ll see. Not too keen on people making decisions for me and that’s happening a lot lately.” 

 

“I understand, I do ask you give him a chance. He is not the brother I have grown up with, but I know that brother is in there somewhere,” Thor looked towards the room sadly. I nodded, letting my angry side fall, and placed a hand on his arm. 

 

“I get it, I was that sister. My 16s were...interesting, and my sister had to bring me out, maybe that’s what he needs,” I smiled at him softly, patting his arm before pulling away. Thor pulled me into a very rough hug and an audible “oof” left my mouth. 

  
“Thank you Lyla, your words mean the utmost,” Thor released me and I nodded, breathing ragged. I opened the door and walked back into the balcony where everyone was standing in a sort of bubble around Loki in case he tried anything while Thor was outside. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” I asked, Thor walking up beside me. 

 

“Reindeer Games gets a room on Point Break’s floor, constant surveillance and when we go on missions, he’ll be locked in a cell that I’ll make before the week’s up, he stays in the tower,” Tony summed up already making sketches with Bruce on a projection of a cell while keeping an eye on Loki. 

 

“So I can return to kicking Natasha’s ass then?” I asked, hoping to pull the one person I considered a friend out of this tense funk she was in. 

 

“Careful, I’ve got a lot of anger in me right now and you might just get beat,” she turned towards me with a smirk.

 

“Oh me too, another decision made for me with no input of my own, I’m ready to beat your ass this time,” I smirked and started walking towards the stairs, Natasha and Clint following me. 

 

\-----

 

Natasha and I had a lot more bruises than we had the first time we sparred, but the results were the same, a stalemate. We sat on the bench as I pressed my hands against Natasha’s arm, healing the bruises and soreness from her body as she watched Steve and Clint go at it. 

 

“How are you feeling about the situation?” Natasha asked after I had finished, handing me my bottle of water. I shrugged accepting the water, taking a long drink before speaking. 

 

“Like I said, I didn’t fight the guy, I’ve never spoken to him. I’m not gonna form an opinion on other’s opinions and we all have questionable pasts. Not to justify what he did but I also wasn’t in New York, I didn’t see the damage. I was already a scared kid and I didn’t want to become too invested in what was being portrayed on the news because, well, it’s the news,” I turned towards Natasha who was deep in thought. 

 

“I understand your reasons, but know he’s dangerous. You’ve read the files, you know what he did to Clint, just keep that in mind. I like you, you’re strong, level headed, and sarcastic in the right ways, don’t let him hurt you because I will go against orders and physically cause him harm. For you, and for Clint,” she turned back towards the boys before standing up and leaving me alone. I reached for the barrier between myself and Annie, bringing it down completely and reaching out to her. 

 

_ “Tomorrow, be at the tower, I’m sure you’ve heard the news?”  _ I ran a towel around my sweaty neck. 

 

_ “Yeah I have, I’ll be there,”  _ I closed the connection and teleported myself back to my room, heading straight for a scalding shower. 

 

\----

 

I was curled up on a couch in the commonfloor, reading a book and drinking tea, I decided to try and spend some time there today hang out with the team a bit more. Eventually Thor came into the room and I looked up at him, marking my page and closing the book. 

 

“Where’s your brother?” I asked, as he strode towards me. 

 

“He is in his rooms, he has not spoken a word since we had left Asgard,” Thor slumped in a chair next to me and I took a sip of tea. 

  
“Better than making things worse,” I supplied as he ran his hands over his face.    
  


“Tis true, but I do wish he wouldn’t isolate himself.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been here three days and this is the first time I’ve actually just sat where other people could see me. I was a hermit and Natasha would come visit me in my room but I wasn’t ready to be fully exposed, I see where he’s coming from.” Thor looked at me before smiling slightly. 

 

“Lyla your words continue to humble me once more, you remind me of our mother.”

 

“Uh no thank, I’m no almighty queen of Asgard, she can keep that I’m good being slightly decent down here on good ol’ Earth,” I flashed him a thumbs up as he laughed loudly. I shook my head and stood up, folding my book under my arm and holding my tea in the other hand. “I’m gonna head back up to my room, see you tomorrow,” I gave him a slight wave with my hand and teleported back up to my room, setting my tea on the bedside table and laying on my bed. I picked up where I had been reading, my eyelids getting heavier as sleep took it’s reins. 

 

\-----

 

_ “Come on Lyla! Take another shottt” the boy slurred, pushing a shot glass in my hand.  _

 

_ “Okay okay!!” I handed the wax pen back to its owner, before grabbing the glass and downing it, earning a cheer from the boy who handed it to me.  _

 

_ “Lyla?” a feminine voice asked from behind me. I turned around slowly, stumbling slightly as I took in Annie’s form.  _

 

_ “Annie!! Are you gonna join in on the fun?” I grabbed the pen back from the person, taking a long drag before holding it out towards her.  _

 

_ “Lyla we’re leaving.” Annie grabbed my arm and I stumbled forward.  _

 

_ “Annie NO, I’m just getting started,” I started wiggling my arm out of her hand, but she held tightly.  _

 

_ “Lylanna what the fuck are you doing, this is the third time this week I’ve found you drunk off your ass! You’re better than this! Dad would’ve hated seeing yo-” _

 

_ “Do NOT tell me what dad would think. Guess fucking what? He’s dead. Dead and not coming back. So I’m going to drink and smoke to my heart’s content because I don’t have ANYONE to make me think I’m better than this,” I ripped my arm out of her hand, which resulted in me landing on my ass.  _

 

_ “You have me Lyla, you’ve always had me,” Annie whispered before walking away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S HERE Y'ALL. LOKI HAS MADE HIS APPEARANCE OOOO. Also big sad at the end here, oh man.


	11. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Annie have a fight, and so do Loki and Lyla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooooOOOOOO LOKI LYLA DEVELOPMENT ARE YOU HYPED? I AM!

_“Lyla, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna bring in Aunt Tani,” Annie folded her arms across her chest, standing in front of the door._

 

_“Annie, mind your fucking business,” I spat back._

 

_“You’ve been going out nonstop, you’re getting into hard drugs, I don’t even recognize you. Please, just let me help you.”_

 

_“Annie you don’t understand! All the time they were alive I thought, I thought mom hated me, because I was different than you. I wasn’t perfect, I wasn’t the blond haired blue eyed baby she wanted. Daddy loved how different I looked, I felt like I was adopted at that point, mom had blonde hair dad had brown, blue eyes and brown eyes, we don’t even look like sisters! We both still look like we’re fucking 13, I don’t even know if I am who I’ve been told! And who can I ask! No one!” I fell to my knees, shaking._

 

_“Ly, you’re my sister, you have been for 16 years. I know who you are, and this? This isn’t you,” she knelt in front of me, holding my hands._

 

_“Annie I can’t do it, I can’t live like this,” I whispered._

 

_“That’s okay, we’ll do it together.”_

 

_\-----_

 

I eyed the book on my desk, the desk lamp illuminating it in the otherwise pitch black room. The dream felt important, and I couldn’t help but feel like the answers were in this book I couldn’t read. I pulled off the bracelet from my wrist, twirling it around my finger as I mentally searched through every possible spell I could use to try and decode this book. I pushed out of my desk and started pacing by my desk, running my hands through my hair.

 

“JARVIS what time is it?” I stopped my pacing, dropping my arms to my side.

 

“It is 2:13am, miss,” JARVIS responded and I sighed heavily. I teleported myself to the kitchen again, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

 

“This is gonna be a fuckin routine isn’t it,” I muttered, closing the door and leaning my head against the cool metal. I took a few deep breaths before I heard a noise behind me, I spun and materialized a dagger and threw it at the sound, letting it hover before it hit its target.

 

“My, you are feisty,” a smooth voice rang out, I stepped forward and saw Loki looking unimpressed at how close the dagger was to his face. I let it disappear before flicking my wrist and let the kitchen lights turn on.

 

“Why are you up?” I asked, uncapping my water and taking a drink.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” his eyes followed me up and down, taking in my appearance as I snorted.

 

“You could, but you didn’t,” I responded, raising an eyebrow at him. His frown deepened a bit more and he motioned to the plate he had next to him, as he did so I noticed he didn’t have his previous cuffs on.

 

“Break em already did ya?” I motioned to his arms and his frown turned into a glare.

 

“I could very easily break you,” he spat and I snorted again.

 

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that,” I rolled my eyes and began walking past him before he cut me off, grabbing my throat and slamming me against the wall, my water bottle falling to the ground.

 

“Listen here, you pathetic human. I may have lost my powers, I may be stuck here, but I am still a God,” his hand tightened and I let out a wheeze before widening my eyes. I brought my hands to his arm, pretending to play his game a little longer, tugging against him slightly as his smirk turned evil. I mimicked his smirk before pulling my left hand away, bringing a ball of earth to my hand and throwing it against his chest, sending him flying backwards. I closed my eyes and began bringing my aura through JARVIS’s system, replacing the feed of us and giving us a few moments of buffer with Loki sitting and eating alone in the darkness and me still sleeping in bed. I opened my eyes as Loki began standing up, eyeing me angrily. I raised my hand and encased his body in earth, holding him in place as he glared me down. I glanced back at the me shaped hole in the wall, flicking my wrist and repairing it before looking back to him.

 

“Now, you listen here and you listen to me one fucking time,” I pointed a finger at him, “I don’t have an opinion of you, yet, and this isn’t the way to make a good first one, so I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a do-over. Now, if you wanna try and threaten me again, I’ll bring you down, hard, and I won’t feel any remorse, got it? I cleared the video feed so the team won’t know what happened here, and neither does JARVIS, so this is your one and only chance oh mighty _God,_ don’t make me regret it.” I spat before turning on my heel and walking away. I walked a few feet away before I released him from the earth and teleported myself back into my room.

 

\----

 

Loki was kneeling on his hands and knees, breathing heavily after Lyla had left, glaring angrily at the floor.

 

 _Who does this human think she is? That she can boss me around, if I had my daggers she’d be dead at my feet. How DARE she provoke a God and think she can get away with it._ Loki balled his fists as his thoughts roamed of how he could kill this mortal.

 

He snarled slightly before standing up, walking forward towards the water bottle she left on the floor. He picked it up, and threw it in the trash, still fuming with anger.

  

\-----

 

I ended up spending the rest of the early morning reading in my room, calming myself down from my confrontation with Loki and burying myself in the narratives of as many books as I could. As I set the last book down, I checked my phone to find it was finally 5:45 in the morning. I changed into my workout clothes and headed to the common floor, waiting for Steve to go run off any pent up anger I had left.

 

\----

 

“Bad night?” Steve asked as he tossed me a water bottle from the fridge. I shrugged and took a long drink, downing the bottle entirely.

 

“Just still not used to the tower yet,” I responded, tossing the empty bottle into the trash can as Steve nodded.

 

“I get it,” he clapped a hand on my shoulder and I smiled at him gratefully before turning and heading to my room for a shower, giving a wave goodbye. I showered and changed fairly quickly, sitting on my bed and drying my hair as someone knocked on my door.

 

“It’s Annie,” her voice rang through and I raised my hand towards the door, opening it for her as she walked in.

 

“Wanna sit on the couch and talk?” I asked, shaking my damp hair in the towel as she nodded. I stood, tossing the towel on my bed and walked towards the couch, flopping on the right side as Annie sat on the left, in full SHIELD attire.

 

“Ask away,” she said, waving her hand as I raised an eyebrow.

 

“You already looked into his mind?” I was slightly surprised she had done so that quickly as she nodded.

 

“Director Fury wanted a full report,” I nodded at her response expecting nothing less as I took a deep breath.

 

“I only have one question,” I teleported my phone into my hand, opening the photos I had JARVIS send me and I handed my phone to her, “am I on to something here?” She gave me a questioning look before taking my phone in her hands, examining the images. After a while she handed the phone back, looked me in the eyes, and nodded.

 

“That’s all you want to know?” she gave me that same question look again and I sighed.

 

“Look, he was just forced out of his home and if my theory is right, I wanna hear it from him if he ever decides to tell me or anyone else, not you. No offense, that just seems like something personal and I-” I trailed off, thinking back to my dreams last night. Annie crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch, taking in my face.

 

“He reminds you of you, doesn’t he?” I shook my head, staring at the floor as my red hair fell around my face.

 

“Look, no one else knows about that part of my life except you, if the Avengers were gonna find out I would rather they hear it from me.”

 

“Ly, we all make mistakes.”

 

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have. I gave up on you and Aunt Tani, I stopped caring, I let that darkness rule me for far too long and it shouldn’t have been like that. I’ve been having flashbacks Annie, and they seem important,” I took a deep breath, “I don’t think I was exaggerating all those years ago,” I whispered the last part, slightly hoping she wouldn’t hear me. To no avail, she did, and she bolted up from the couch.

 

“How can you still think that?! Lyla, seriously, come the fuck on! Every single power you have points to the fact that you are their fucking child!” she screamed and I looked up at her.

 

“Maybe I don’t want all of this Annie!” She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“God are we fucking sixteen again having this conversation!”

 

“Well we sure do look sixteen Annie, haven’t you ever thought of that!”

 

“Lylanna. You are 24 years old, fucking act like it!” She stormed towards the door opening it before turning back to me, reaching in her pocket and tossing a small box on the floor, “happy fucking birthday,” she spat, slamming the door behind her. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat there wrapped in my thoughts, unknowing and uncaring that the same God of Mischief was standing in the shadows near my door, hearing the whole thing.

 

"JARVIS can you keep that conversation confidential?" A lone tear fell down my face. 

 

"Of course, miss. Oh, and happy birthday."


	12. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla sees her new suit and begins lessons with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I'm really bad at explaining suits. I have a photo of it if anyone wants to see ittttt.

An hour after Annie had left I teleported myself to the training room, I had burst the punching bag twice and was on my third when Natasha and Clint walked into the room. The bag flew off the hook, sending sand across the floor. I sighed waving a hand and reassembled the bag on the hook, running my hands through my sweaty hair as Natasha and Clint shared a worried glance. 

 

“Hey Lyla,” Natasha spoke and I turned towards her, “Tony needs you in the lab he says the suits ready.” I nodded and grabbed my water from the floor, passing them both and heading out the doors to Tony’s lab. 

 

\---- 

 

“Tony…. It’s..” I shook my head, at a loss for words, and he grinned. 

  
“Well try it on,” he waved towards it and I felt a blue shimmer surround me as I changed my clothes for the suit. 

 

The suit was still the dark black, but with added patches of a dark blue on the back of my calves and side of my thighs. The top of the suit was a bit more flowey, acting as a sort of protective/armored jacket with dark blue outlines as the trim. There was a  white belt tying it together with small pockets for my daggers, holding the top snugly in place. Tony added a mask to cover my lower face with a dark blue trim, and I was in complete awe. He handed me a small earpiece and I tucked it into the belt. 

 

“I altered the design a bit, when you use your wind it’ll look spectacular, almost as showy as Point Break’s cape without the inconvenience,” he smirked as I stared at myself in the mirror. I pulled the mask from my face and stared at him.    
  


“You know I didn’t want one, but I gotta, say, you outdid yourself,” I smirked as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“No thank you? Jeez, they’re working me to the bone here and not even a thank you. Go head back to the training room and see how it feels, let me know if I need to adjust anything,” he waved his hand as he went back to his blueprints. 

 

“Thank you, Tony,” he raised his head to me and smirked and I gave him a wink before teleporting back to the training room. Natasha and Clint were in their gear too and I smiled at them before pulling my mask back onto my face, walking onto the raised platform. 

 

\----- 

 

I stared at my suit hanging in my closet, and didn’t bother hiding my genuine smile when I looked upon it. The suit itself seemed to be attached to my body as we trained, never restricting my movements. We tested the earpiece with my mask and with a little magic, they could understand me perfectly without me needing to remove the mask everytime I wanted to speak. I stared at the blue and felt a small tinge of guilt, my smile dampening slightly. 

 

_ James’ favorite color was blue.  _

 

I shook my head and waved my hand, closing the closet door as I laid back on my bed, resting my hands on my stomach and staring at the ceiling. 

 

_ Missions in two days, briefing is tomorrow. I can’t focus on James anymore, I cut those ties and they need to be done with. I wasn’t even sure I loved him as much as he loved me and he deserves someone who can. It was for the best.  _

 

I sat back up and tousled my red hair a bit, pushing off my bed and walking towards the door to my suite. I paused upon seeing the small white box Annie had left me and felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I picked it up slowly, and opened it, biting my lip as I stared at the pendant inside, reading the note written on the inside of the box. 

 

_ “To match your eyes, I missed you big sis.”  _

 

I pulled the green pendant from the box, looking it over and examining the small jewel. I always hated large jewelry, but this was the perfect small size and I slipped it over my head, letting it rest on the middle of my chest. I pressed my hand against it, holding it between my fingers as I took a deep breath. 

 

_ I’ll thank her for it later, besides, her birthday is in nine months.  _

 

I sent the small box to the bookcase in my room before walking out the door, feeling a bit better after the small pity party I had thrown for myself earlier today. 

 

\----

 

“I’m sorry, now?” I asked Thor, slamming the book in my hands. He nodded slowly, his face looking grim. 

 

“You will be under observation, it will occur in the room of meetings on the floor above mine,” Thor gave me a pleading look and I sighed heavily, standing up from the couch. 

 

“Fine,” I motioned for Thor to lead the way as we walked towards the elevator. He stayed silent the entire walk and elevator ride, which I’m sure was hard for him, but after a moment we were standing outside the doors. Thor placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded, before walking away back to the elevator. I sighed and pushed open the door, stepping into the room where there was two chairs set up in the middle of the floor, surrounded by nothing by white walls. Loki sat in one of the chairs, staring at the other intently and I stood by the door, crossing my arms. 

 

“So, are you gonna play nice or should I leave now?” I asked and Loki turned to look at me, he motioned towards the opposite chair and I rolled my eyes, crossing the room and sitting in front of him. 

 

“What should I address you as?” he stared at the wall to his right, his voice sounding strained and I smirked. 

 

“Wow, no insults? A genuine question? Am I dreaming?” His head snapped to mine and he glared at me before turning his head back to the wall. 

 

“I have been, reminded, that if I do not participate in this I will be spending all of my time in this so called cell of theirs,” he responded, sounding stoic and looking irritated and my smirk got even wider, he gave me a look and I held up my hands. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll play nice too. Just call me Lyla,” I responded, placing my arms back down as he nodded. 

 

“Alright, Lyla, what do you need assistance with?” he asked and I had to bite my tongue to keep from snorting. 

 

“Uh, nothing? Let’s not forget we are BOTH being dragged into this, not just you,” at this he smirked and turned his attention back to me. 

 

“Ah yes, who would want to take lessons from New York’s most hated man,” his voice was laced with sarcasm. 

 

“Oh my god I didn’t know I was in the same room as literally everyone in the entire planet, check the ego bud, your face wasn’t released to the masses, just the Avengers,” I rolled my eyes and his smirk fell slightly as his blank expression returned. 

 

“Nevertheless, shall I list categories and you can respond your expertise?” I nodded and we spent the next thirty minutes as Loki named everything in the book, and I do mean EVERYTHING. At his first suggestion “molding your magic” I busted out laughing, which earned me a small frown as I responded, “am I new to this shit? Duh.” 

 

“I see no place where I could offer assistance,” he stated finally and I held back the urge to roll my eyes and nodded instead. 

 

“So, we’re done here?” I asked as I looked down at his hand, where he was writing the words for the “illusion” spell on his leg, I decided to trust him and hid my action as I flicked a piece of hair from my face, placing the illusion and silencing spell upon us. 

 

“I will admit I am impressed that a mortal could know such lengths,” he summarized and I shrugged my shoulders. 

  
“I am impressed that you can still be an ass, wait, no, no that seems like your only mood,” I responded smirking. 

 

“I did want to apologize for my actions last night,” he stared at the far wall again and my jaw dropped before he continued, “I lashed out in pent up rage and I don’t apologize often, but I do appreciate you giving me a chance to start clean.” 

 

“Whoa, hold on, am I talking to the same person?” I asked as he stood from his chair. 

 

“My mo- the allmother cast an illusion here last night and spoke with me. So, you have her to blame for what happens in the near future, I look forward to our next lesson” he gave me a smirk before walking out the door and I let the illusion drop. 

 

“Son of a bitch, what have I started.” 


	13. Here it Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla enjoys a morning on the roof and contemplates the upcoming mission with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter!! Should go without saying but Imma say it anyways!!!

“Avatar, how come you didn’t tell us it was your birthday?” Tony asked, walking into the common room. I sighed and closed my book, laying back on the couch. 

 

“JARVIS did you rat me out?” I said to the ceiling as Tony crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m sorry, miss. Mister Stark has asked me to always alert him in advance of team members birthdays so he can plan accordingly,” I snapped my head up as JARVIS finished, narrowing my eyes at Tony. 

 

“No party,” Tony held a hand to his heart. 

  
“I didn’t say anything about a party, how rude of you to assume.”

 

“Tony I swear I will burn you alive,” I held out my left hand with a small flame in it for emphasis. 

 

“Alright, alright, I got the message,” Tony held up his hands and walked away, I narrowed my eyes and let the flame vanish, placing both hands back on my book as I grumbled.

 

“He’s gonna throw me a fucking party.”

 

\-----

 

_ James pulled back from my lips as I opened my eyes, a shy smile on his face.  _

 

_ “Baby I just want you to know you make me really happy,” he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I blushed.  _

 

_ “You make me really happy too,” I placed a hand on over his, smiling at him.  _

 

_ “I know you’re a really closed off person, and I totally get that, and I appreciate you letting me in, even if it is only a little bit. Hell, you don’t even know much about me” my hand slid down his as I felt guilt wash threw me.  _

 

_ “James-” he cut me off by gently pressing his lips against mine, staying there for a moment before pulling away again.  _

 

_ “Lyla I love you, it’s okay, I understand, you don’t have to explain right now, hopefully in the future,” he pressed a kiss to my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest as tears started to form in my eyes.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry.”  _

 

_ \----  _

 

I blinked my eyes as the last of my tears rolled onto my pillow, bringing me to consciousness. I curled my arms around my pillow, squeezing it tightly as I cleared my mind and James from my thoughts. 

 

_ Fuck Annie for making me remember about all I left behind, I was fine moving from one thing to the next.  _

 

After a few moments I started to feel better, and I released my crushing hold on the pillow, rolling onto my back and looking at the ceiling. 

 

“JARVIS, time?” 

 

“It is 4:50, miss,” I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. 

 

_ Huh, that’s the latest I’ve stayed asleep lately.  _

 

“How long til sunrise?” I rolled my neck from shoulder to shoulder. 

 

“About 4 minutes miss,” I pushed myself to the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palm. 

 

“Thanks JARVIS,” I stood, using my magic to dress in an oversized black sweatshirt and jeans, donning my usual black boots on my feet before teleporting myself to the roof of the tower. I sat on the ledge, the wind throwing my hair around as I stared out on the slightly quiet city. I swung my legs back and forth, leaning back against my hands and humming under my breath, smirking as I decided upon the perfect cheesy song to sing. 

 

“ _ Here’s comes the sun, here’s come the sun and I say, it’s all right. Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right.”  _ I stood up and back away from the edge, keeping my eyes on the skyline as I began to sway to the music in my head. 

 

_ “Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right. Sun, sun, sun here it comes. Sun, sun, sun here it comes,”  _ the sun slowly made its appearance, creeping above the skyline and I smiled as I continued singing,  _ “sun, sun, sun here it comes. Sun, sun, sun here it comes,”  _ the sun was almost completely in the sky at this point and I wrapped my arms around myself as I followed it upwards in the sky, swaying side to side,  _ “sun, sun, sun here it comes. Little darling, I feel the ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right.”  _

 

I closed my eyes at this point, twirling in small circles as I finished the song, “ _ Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right, it’s all right, sun, sun, sun, here it comes,”  _ I stood still, holding my arms out in front of me as I held out the last phrase of the song, smiling brightly as the sun shone on my face and the city came to life. My smile turned into a happy smirk as I brought my arms down, placing both my hands in the middle pocket of my sweatshirt, looking at the skyline. 

 

“It’s no country side sunset, but it’ll do,” I hummed to myself a while longer, watching the sunlight beam onto the city below it, before teleporting myself into my workout clothes and into the kitchen to wait for Steve to go run, a smirk still on my face. Once again, I had been oblivious to the raven haired man who had also taken to watching the sunrise, hiding in whatever shadows were left to stay out of eyesight, and to stay out of the heat. 

 

\----

 

I laid on the floor in the living room, one leg in the air as Natasha pushed against it, stretching my lower thigh. 

 

“Since Tony is probably going to do something stupid, my birthday was yesterday,” I told her between deep breaths as she pushed my leg closer to my face. 

 

“I know, if you check your cabinets you’ll find a vodka bottle straight from Russia,” she pulled my leg back towards her slowly, placing it on the floor before I lifted my other leg and she pushed against it. 

 

“Thank you,” I responded, she gave me a small smile and she held my leg in place for a moment as I took deep breaths. 

 

“Please tell me you’re going to kiss now,” Tony said, standing in the doorway with his eyes glued on us. Natasha and I both rolled our eyes as she lowered my leg back down and faced Tony. 

 

“Told ya we should’ve just done it in my room,” I responded, sitting up.

 

“Doing what exactly?” Tony asked, his expression giving away everything he was implying. I flicked my wrist and sent a gust of wind pushing him backwards until he was out of our eyesight. 

 

“But then I couldn’t have seen you do that,” Natasha responded turning back to me. I smirked and pushed myself onto my feet. 

 

“When’s the briefing, don’t we leave tomorrow?” Natasha nodded and sat on the chair closest to her. 

 

“An hour, how are you feeling about it?” I shrugged, bending over and stretching my lower back, placing my hands against the floor. 

 

“I’ll do my best to help where I can, it’ll be a good way to get a feel for fighting together so it’s gonna happen eventually” I walked my hands out in front of me, placing myself in the downward dog yoga position. 

 

“Have you ever killed anyone before?” Natasha asked as I walked my feet forward a bit before focusing the wind to propel myself upwards into a handstand, my toes pointed at the ceiling. 

 

“No. I’ll deal with the reaction to it later, right now I just wanna focus on not dying my first day,” I focused my weight on one hand, holding my arm out to the side of my body as I let the wind vanish, relying solely on my strength. My shirt rode upwards towards my head slightly, resting right before revealing my bra, leaving my stomach and lower back bare.

 

“What else don’t I know about you?” Natasha asked, staring at me. I placed my other hand back on the ground, crossing my hands to turn my face back to hers before sending her a wink, spreading my legs into a split. I brought my legs back together, placing my left foot in the middle of my right leg, making an awkward number 4 shape with my body as Thor walked into the room. 

 

“Lyla, why are you upside down?” Thor asked, sounding very confused and I had to bite my lip to refrain from laughing and falling flat on my face. I straightened my leg out before letting my legs fall forward, propelling myself upwards and landing on my feet, placing my hands on my waist with a smirk. The smirk was short lived as I saw Loki standing slightly behind Thor, expression unreadable as his gaze was trained on me. 

 

“It’s called yoga Thor,” I responded, standing next to Natasha who’s mood had no doubt changed at the sight of Loki. 

 

“Ah, I see. A midgardian term, I think Jane mentioned it once. I apologize for the interruption,” Thor strode off towards the kitchen, Loki still staring at me a bit before following his brother. 

 

“Your room, now.” Natasha whispered harshly as I mentally cursed Loki for whatever lecture Natasha had in store for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add some Loki pov to better clue in on how Loki is feeling I pinky promise, just hang tight. ;)


	14. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha warns Lyla, Fury carries out a short briefing which leads to another session in magic with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afhaifsohfoa Hi, how are you. My brain is a mess. Forgive me. Things will get better soonish I promise.

Natasha was pacing in front of me, spouting off in angry russian as I leaned against the couch, sipping from a glass of, you guessed it, vodka. She finally stopped pacing and turned to face me, crossing her arms. 

 

“Explain,” she said simply and I raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Explain what? Literally nothing happened Natasha,” she glared at me and I placed the glass down on the side table. 

 

“Nothing? I saw that look he gave you, something happened,” I sighed and rubbed my temples with my hand. 

 

“You saw the video feed of our session, you saw everything.” 

 

“Not convinced, nice try tho,” I huffed and put both arms at my side. 

 

“There’s nothing to convince you of,” I stated, picking my glass back up and drinking. 

 

“Look, I trust you, I don’t trust him. Just don’t do anything stupid,” she walked forward and sat next to me, I offered her the glass and her angry demeanor faded away as she grabbed the glass and downed it, handing it back to me, “and call me Nat.” 

 

I gave her a smile and a nod, conjuring her a glass of her own as we leaned against the couch, relaxing a bit before the briefing. 

 

\------- 

 

“Retrieve the scepter so Thor can return to Asgard, any questions?” Fury concluded, the Avengers glaced at one another before Steve turned towards Fury. 

 

“None here,” Steve stated as I played with my bracelet as Fury nodded. 

 

“The jet leaves in the morning, good luck. Tony, a word,” Fury said as Tony pointed at himself and mouthed “me?” Fury strode out the room with Tony following behind and the room visibly relaxed as he left. The team stood up and began shuffling out the door, heading to various locations as Thor put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Is this gonna be our thing? We have little pow-wows about your brother?” I asked, leaning against the wall. Thor looked mildly confused and slightly taken aback. 

 

“This,” he paused, “pow-wow is about my brother I do admit,” Thor looked at the ground and I waited for him to continue. “I am simply wondering how your session went?” 

 

“You didn’t watch it like everyone else?” Thor shook his head. 

  
“I do not believe spying is the way to gain back my brother’s trust to confide in me,” I nodded slowly. 

 

“Wow, I’m impressed. It went fine, Thor, we simply assessed where I was and what he could teach or help me with, we’re gonna start delving into building my stamina today,” Thor looked a little concerned at that statement. 

 

“Is that wise with the mission tomorrow?” I shrugged. 

 

“Who knows, only one way to find out. See ya, Thor I’m late,” I waved and teleported myself to the higher level, standing outside the door. I pushed the door open and Loki was staring at the same wall he was last session, I crossed the floor and took my seat. 

 

“You’re late,” he stated. 

 

“Yeah blame your brother,” I responded, waving my hand. 

 

“Today I want to see how long or how strong you can hold a manifestation of your power while controlling another element, we will take it easy today as I have heard the team is leaving tomorrow,” he looked rather sour by the end of his statement and I titled my head at him. 

 

“Why would that matter to y- oh,” I looked down as his eyes intensely glared at me and I felt rather guilty forgetting that for however long this mission was to take, Loki would be stuck in the basement. 

 

“Begin,” he spat and I sighed, holding both my hands out, a blue ball of aura in one, a small ball of fire in the other. “What is your favorite color?” Loki asked, and I gave him a very confused look. 

 

“I’m sorry, the fuck?” I asked. 

 

“Concentrate, I am going to try to distract you, keep your magic strong and potent no matter how distracted you become,” Loki motioned to my hands where I saw my aura and flame slightly dimmer than when I had first conjured them. I focused back to them and they became brighter. 

 

“Green,” I answered, looking back into his eyes. 

 

“Not black?” he asked, his eyes following my clothes up and down as I shook my head. 

 

“No, I like blending into the shadows, not sticking out with some clothing that is obnoxiously bright. 

“And not blue?” he asked motioning to my hand and I shook my head again. 

 

“Blue is too, common I suppose. Blue skies, blue ocean, etcetera. Green is more calm while being subtly common, the trees, grass, it’s common but only in select areas, you have to really look for it while blue is basically everywhere” I rolled my shoulders and leaned back in my chair as Loki nodded. 

 

“Is that why your pendant is green?” he asked, tapping his fingers on his chair as I nodded. 

 

“It was a gift from my sister,” I glanced at both my hands, finding the aura and flame still potent. 

 

“Your bracelet as well?” I looked down at my wrist, slightly smiling. 

 

“No, not from my sister.” 

 

“From James?” I froze, staring at his face. I sat there for a long moment, a million emotions running through me all at once. 

 

“What did you just say?” my tone was flat, as was my expression, my aura and flame, however, grew a little brighter. 

 

“Your bracelet, was it not a gift from James?” he asked, looking falsely curious while his eyes gave away that he knew exactly what he was doing. I vanished my aura and flame, standing up from my chair, keeping my expression blank. 

 

“Thank you for the lesson today, but I am overly tired,” I said, my tone as flat as a board as Loki opened his mouth to respond, probably sarcastically. Before he could get a word out I teleported myself to the roof, my hands balled in fists. I fought the emotions rolling inside me; anger, sadness, betrayal, longing. 

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing slowly, my nails digging into my hands. After a few moments I calmed, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, searching through my music for the playlist titled, “Man am I pissed off right now.” I hit shuffle and turned the volume on high, listening to the rhythm of the drums and guitar play the opening to the first song as I tucked the phone back in my pocket walking to the edge of the roof. I placed an illusion on myself as I inhaled deeply, breathing out as I turned back around, facing the rest of the roof. I held my hands open at my side as the music picked up even more, bringing flame to my right hand and earth to the other. I began throwing the elements at the top of the roof, making a mound of earth then shooting it with fire as I yelled the lyrics to the music. After a while I incorporated my air, lifting myself into the ground as I flew myself around the roof, still firing away at the mounds of earth. At the end of the third song I landed in the middle of the roof, holding out both my hands as I yelled the last lyric, sending the strongest use of aura and flame I could, scorching any mound of earth I had not yet hit and sending up a wall of fire around my body. I breathed heavily, placing both hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath, the wall of fire vanishing along with the mounds of dirt I had made appear. I felt myself start falling towards unconsciousness as I quickly teleported myself to my room, falling on the bed as I passed out. 

 

\---

 

Natasha had a gun pointed at Loki in the hallways of Thor’s floor, her finger poised on the trigger. 

 

“What did you say to her,” Natasha spat, her eyes deathly serious about shooting Loki at point blank in the middle of the hallway. Thor stepped out of his room and Natasha didn’t take her eyes off of Loki as Thor took in the scene. 

 

“I did nothing,” Loki feigned innocence, his hands in the pants Tony had reluctantly bought him. 

 

“Then why is she passed out in her room? Hmm?” Thor stepped up at this point, placing himself in front of Loki and in the way of Natasha’s gun. 

 

“Natasha, Loki’s plan for today involved seeing how far she could push her magic before she became drained,” Thor explained as Loki silently pondered how much she had done after she left him in that room. 

 

“See, I would believe that, if that didn’t involve provoking her into leaving their  _ session,”  _ Natasha’s voice was full of venom at the last word and Thor looked fairly confused. 

 

“I did not harm her, I simply wanted to see what would happen if she lost control to her anger,” Loki supplied and Thor stepped out of the way, shaking his head. 

 

“Brother you went about this the wrong way. You owe Lyla an apology but it will have to wait. Natasha I ask you do not kill my brother as it is time for him to go to the rooms Anthony has arranged for him while we are away,” Thor said, slightly pleading with Natasha. She glared at Loki a moment more before holstering her weapon and turning down the hallway, and Thor relaxed slightly. 

 

“You are making this rather difficult,” Thor stated, motioning for Loki to lead the way to the elevator. 

 

“I did not ask to be placed on this realm,” Loki pointed out for himself rather than for Thor.

 

“Neither did I when I was banished, but you are here, I suggest you make the best of it for the return of your powers rather than to be killed without them.”  


	15. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers infiltrate the HYDRA base in search of Loki's scepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man oh man oh man the mission is here, the catalyst to the rest of the story is HERE. Huehuehue, don't think I've forgotten about the lovely Loki, he's just in time out ;)

_ “I never have the nerve to say this when you’re awake, but I love you. I don’t want to scare you off, but this year with you has shown me that there’s life to live,” James whispered against my head, his arms tightly wrapped around me as my mind started racing.  _

 

_ He loves me? How could he love me? He doesn’t know anything about me; who I am, where I came from, my...parents, Annie, he doesn’t know about my powers. How could he possibly think I am worthy of love. Only one way to find out…  _

 

_ “You love me?” I whispered against my hands and I felt James tense and freeze against me.  _

 

_ “You’re awake?” he asked after a pause, still frozen in place.  _

 

_ “I am, you love me? Why?” I asked gently, hoping to convey that I wasn’t upset.  _

 

_ “Lyla, you’re amazing. You’re stunning, you’re beautiful, you’re kind of a badass, you taught me it’s okay to hold things in, it’s okay to play the get to know each other part slower, it makes it more meaningful to me,” he still hasn’t moved, his voice strong but had a hint of fear in it as he spoke. I placed a hand over his, squeezing it tightly as tears began to form in my eyes.  _

 

_ “I think I love-” _

 

_ “No,” James shook his head, “you don’t have to say it. I want you to be sure, because I understand that someone hurt you and you’re scared, but it’s okay for me, I’ll wait until you’re okay, you deserve to be loved and to love in return.” He brought our hands to his face, kissing the back of mine before placing them back against the bed. I nodded and shut my eyes tightly, begging for sleep to take me before I had a full blown panic attack after James confession. I spent the whole night awake, the question running around in my head.  _

 

_ But will I ever love him? _

 

\-----

 

I was whipping threw the air, burning and burying as many HYDRA agents as I could without getting hit or hitting any of the team. The team was running through the attack plan pretty smoothly, very obvious that they are used to each other’s fighting styles by now. 

 

“Shit!” Tony yelled through the comms as I pushed myself into a tight corkscrew, throwing myself to the side to avoid the onslaught of bullets. 

 

“Language,” Steve spoke out, “JARVIS what’s the view from upstairs?” 

 

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken,” JARVIS spoke through the comms as I pulled another small group of HYDRA agents into the earth. 

 

“Loki’s scepter must be here, “ Thor said, “Strucker couldn’t mount his defenses without it. At long last.” 

 

“‘At long last’ is lasting pretty long, boys,” Natasha spoke and I smirked slightly as I continued to bury and dodge. 

 

“Yeah I think we lost the element of surprise,” Clint responded. 

 

“Wait a second, is no one else going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘Language?’” Tony spoke again, I rolled my eyes. 

 

“I know,” Steve said, I materialized daggers in my hand, throwing them at attackers as I flew throughout the sky, “it just slipped out.” 

 

I felt my energy begin to drag and landed on the ground near the rest of the team, pulling more energy from the earth as I fought hand to hand with the HYDRA agents closer in the woods. My fist collide with a jaw and I swung my leg in a circle, taking out the agents closest to me. I flicked my wrist as a handful of daggers found their way into either their throats or hearts before they could get back up. 

 

“Clint!” Natasha yelled out. 

 

“We have an advanced in the field,” Steve spoke as I readied my hands to head back to the sky before being thrown against a tree, my vision going fuzzy as I slumped towards the ground. 

 

“Clint’s hit!” I heard Natasha yell through the comms, “does someone wanna deal with that bunker,” I reached for her’s and Clint’s aura as a blue blur ran amongst the mix of auras, rubbing my hand against my head as I pulled from the earth again, focusing my aura on my throbbing head. 

 

“Stark we really need to get inside,” Steve spoke again. 

 

“I’m closing in,” Tony responded, I threw myself back into the sky, feeling slightly wobbly as I followed Thor, taking out any stray HYDRA agents while trying to get a pinpoint on the enhanced before Tony spoke again, “the drawbridge is down people.”

 

I watched Thor land with mjolnir, electrocuting the agents on the ground as Steve ran up to him. I landed a bit behind them, running my eyes over them to ensure they didn’t need my help as I felt the energy inside me begin to fade once again. 

 

“The Enhanced?" Thor asked.

 

"He's a blur," Steve said, "All the new players in we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." He said, looking around and I began to search for his aura again. 

 

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac," Natasha said.

 

"I can get Barton to the jet," Thor said as a tank came rolling up the hill towards us, several guards following. 

 

“I can help if he needs just holler,” I said to Thor and he nodded before turning back to Steve

 

"The sooner we're gone, the better. You, Lyla and Stark secure the scepter,” Thor looked between the two of us and I nodded at him. 

 

"Copy that,” Steve nodded as we turned to watch the guards running towards us. 

 

"Looks like they're lining up." Thor said, spinning his hammer in his hand.

 

I took a step back as Steve turned towards him. "Well, they're excited."

 

I held my hands open at my side, casting a bubble of protection around myself as Steve bent down, holding his shield while Thor hit it with his hammer, sending a shockwave down the line of guards, blowing the top off the tank.

 

"Find the scepter," Thor said before flying off.

 

"And for gosh sake, watch your language,” Tony said over the comms and I smirked. 

 

Steve sighed, "that's not going away any time soon." I shook my head before running through the forest with Steve towards the base, pulling on the earth again before I couldn’t access it as easily while Steve spoke, “anything?” I reached through the building, scanning floor to floor for auras before furrowing my eyes.

 

“None on this level. Three upstairs, all going the same direction, escape route,” I summed up as Steve nodded. 

 

“We’re locked down out here,” Natasha spoke and I let myself relax slightly. 

 

“Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby,” Steve took his helmet off and looked at our surroundings before turning to me, “let’s go find Strucker.” I followed behind Steve as we made our way through the compound tension high at the eerie silence surround us. I reached for aura’s again before whispering to Steve. 

 

“Around the corner, and one coming up the stairs,” he nodded and turned the corner, taking out the guard stationed there before walking through the doorway. 

 

“Baron Strucker, HYDRA’s number one thug,” Steve spoke walking towards the man called Strucker as I stayed towards the shadows, cloaking myself. 

 

“Technically, I’m a thug for SHIELD,” they began circling one another as I examined the room for any traps. 

 

“Well, then technically you’re unemployed. Where’s Loki’s scepter?” Steve glared him down as I heard Strucker sigh. 

 

“Don’t worry, I know when I’m beat, you’ll mention how I cooperated, I hope,” Strucker said, and I searched for any aura’s to symbolize and ambush. I saw a bright, deep red coming towards us as Steve responded. 

 

“I’ll put it right under ‘illegal human experimentation.’ How many are there?” I opened my mouth to warn him but I waited a moment too long, the other enhanced sent him flying down the stairs and I ran out of my cover. I brought my aura to my hands as she did the same, except, hers was darker. The blue and red met and I tried to reach for my other elements before our aura’s caused a small explosion, sending us flying back. The enhanced fell onto the ground as I was thrown into the wall, hitting my head for the second time that day as I tried to blink through the black spots and focus on the ground in front of me. 

 

“We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage,” I heard Steve say as he went to check on Strucker, the enhanced nowhere to be found. Steve looked back at me before sprinting over, seeing the condition I was in as I felt myself be dragged towards unconsciousness. 

 

“Lyla’s down,” Steve spoke as I tried to reach for my aura and hissed in pain, my energy was out and I couldn’t pull from the earth or any element from here. 

 

“Find.. the scepter..go,” I choked out as I saw Steve fill my vision, his face blank and his eyes filled with worry. 

 

“Lyla needs evac, I’ve got Strucker,” he spoke again as he pulled my into his arms and I scowled, bringing the last bit of energy to myself as I teleported out of his arms and to the forest outside of the base, falling into darkness. 

 


	16. Please Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla raises a few questions among the Avengers and Loki has a few things to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like the cliffhanger in the last chapter? Me either. So I wrote this one right away. Some plot development for y'all.

_ I looked up at the stars, my hand intertwined with James’ as I reached for the subtle humb of the earth, breathing in deeply and enjoying the fresh air. I turned my head to look at James, a small smile on my lips as I looked him over.  _

 

_ He deserves so much better, he deserves to be happy, to be loved. I can’t offer him that, he’s too nice, but he’s hurting too. I can be a rock for him while he lets me hide, I can try to love him, I have to. I’ve pushed people away too long and who knows if Annie will ever come back. I care for him, he’s a little much but I still care for him.  _

 

_ I pulled on the earth again, as James faced me. “I love you,” I whispered as I ran a thumb across James’ cheek. His eyes lit up and he stared at me in awe as I gave him a small smile. He pulled me against him and kissed me before picking me up and spinning me around.  _

 

_ “Oh my god, Lyla, I love you so much,” he said as he finally set me back on the ground, his eyes full of love and adoration. He pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him equally as close, the guilt rising in my throat.  _

 

_ I may not love you, but I can pretend. I’ll pretend until I believe it, for both of our sakes.  _

 

_ \---- _

 

“I found her!” I faintly heard Natasha yell out as I came to, my head throbbing as I laid on the floor. I heard a loud “whoosh” and a thud as someone landed near me, running up to me. I let out a low groan as I squeezed my eyes together tightly, hearing the footsteps come towards me. I felt arms reach underneath me as I was pulled off the floor, my head throbbing harder as it swayed from side to side. I opened my eyes slightly to see Thor swing his hammer and take us into the air before I fell unconscious once more. 

 

\---

 

Loki sat in a chair inside of his room like prison, reading one of Shakespeare's plays while the team was away. It had been a good 14 hours since they had left and he was enjoying the peace and quiet, before slightly jumping at the voice that played out in his room. 

 

“Sir, Thor has requested your presence in the healing room, he says it is urgent,” JARVIS spoke out and Loki sighed as he put his book on the table. 

 

“Where is he?” Loki asked, standing up and stretching. 

 

“I will take you to the floor just step inside the elevator, Tony has already released the holds on your room,” JARVIS spoke as Loki raised an eyebrow. 

 

_ Tony raising the holds before coming here himself? Now I am thoroughly intrigued.  _ Loki thought to himself, smirking as he walked out of his room and into the elevator. 

 

\-----

 

Thor leaned over Lyla as Dr. Cho and Bruce began running x-rays on her skull, they had sedated her long enough to see the cause of damage without her powers suddenly kicking in. Natasha and Clint were sitting in the room over, letting them worry about a possible head trauma first rather than Clint’s wounds. Loki walked into the room and donned his expressionless face, looking between Thor and the doctors. 

 

“Brother, I fear for her,” Thor spoke softly, looking down at Lyla’s face. Loki walked further into the room and looked upon her, noticing the white bandage covering the back of her head and the blood that was dried on her face and mask that had been pulled down. Loki pondered the tubs coming out of her arms and nose but continued to feign disinterest as he stood next to Thor. 

 

“Tests are done, she fractured her skull in several spots, all miniscule and I don’t think they were simply caused by the impact,” Bruce said, crossing his arms. 

  
“How so?” Thor asked, looking up from Lyla’s face. 

 

“Her blood tests show that she has an advanced, well, everything. It’s the same results we got from yours, so this shouldn’t have caused her as much damage as she did. That being said, Steve mentioned that she and the advanced let their powers meet, which caused an explosion. It was small, but enough to send Lyla flying back, and impact with the wall. I don’t know if it’s possible but, these could be,” Bruce paused as he tried to find the best word for the Asgardians to understand, “small debris from the explosion that tried to protect her head but in turn caused more damage.” 

 

“So you’re saying her magic attempted to soften the blow,” Thor summed up, looking back at Lyla.

 

“Pretty much,” Bruce nodded. 

 

“And I am here, why?” Loki asked, looking to Thor as he tore his eyes away from Lyla’s form. 

 

“I need your help, brother. You are the strongest and only magic wielder here, if you can assess the damage and help her heal, I would be grateful,” Thor looked at his brother with a pleading look. 

 

“And how can I do that?” Loki asked, holding up his cuffed wrist. Thor took a step towards him, holding mjolnir close to Loki’s face.”

 

“I will allow you to use your magic, but if you take advantage of it, I will turn you over to father,” Thor said as Bruce stared in awe. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. Shouldn’t we ask the team about this?” Bruce said, walking towards Thor. 

 

“There’s no time,” Thor said to Bruce, “Loki, you owe her an apology, use this as one,” Thor said again as Loki glanced at Lyla’s form. 

 

_ If he unlocks the bracelet I could leave, I could hide, they wouldn’t be able to find me. Odin would. He wouldn’t stop. This...girl however. She intrigues me. How does a mortal have that much power AND advanced properties such as mine and Thor’s?  _ Loki pondered for a moment and sighed, nodding his head and holding out his wrist for Thor. Thor placed mjolnir’s handle against the bracelet and removed it, pausing and clutching the handle waiting for Loki to betray him. Loki walked towards Lyla and placed a hand on her forehead, a green glow emanating from his hand as he assessed the damage. 

 

“You were right, Mr. Banner. I can attempt to undo the damage, but she will react and I ask you not to touch her or it will interrupt the process,” Loki turned specifically to Thor, who nodded. 

 

“Please help her, brother,” Thor asked and Loki turned back to Lyla. He closed his eyes and began pulling against her aura with his own, pulling the fragments out of her skull while being transported into her mind. 

 

\----

 

_ I swung my legs as they dangled off the pier, watching the sunset and cast the colors onto the ocean. I smiled happily, enjoying the scenery as the sun brought a warmth over my skin. I was strangely aware during this moment, and James was nowhere to be found unlike my last dream. I decided I would soak it up while I could before he inevitably came to haunt me either in the next moment or next dream, but my plan was entirely ruined and slightly shifted.  _

 

_ “My, how strange,” Loki’s voice range out and I frowned, whipping my head around to face him.  _

 

_ “Is this real?” I asked, watching him walk towards me and look down at me.  _

 

_ “It is. I was attempting to heal you and your magic is rather potent, it dragged me into your, well, we shall call it a dream,” he responded motioning around him.  _

 

_ “Wait, heal me? How am I-” I paused, remembering the mission and how I ran from Steve so he could do what we came there to do.  _

 

_ “So you do remember,” Loki said, looking me up and down, once again, expressionless.  _

 

_ “I do and I remember you pissing me the fuck off before we left,” I said in an eerily calm voice, turning back to see the ocean and what was left of the sunset. Loki stood for a moment before sitting next to me, staring at the sunset as well.  _

 

_ “I did not intend to anger yo-” I interrupted him.  _

 

_ “Yes you did, don’t give me that bullshit,” I looked at him, keeping my face blank as he nodded.  _

 

_ “Alright, I do admit I did, but that oaf Thor has pointed out that I have overstepped, which isn’t terribly surprising, and that by healing you it might help make up for it,” Loki didn’t take his eyes from the sky and I silently searched for truth in his words before nodding.  _

 

_ “In the past, live and let learn,” I said, waving my hand as he gave me a confused look.  _

 

_ “You are no longer mad?” He seemed rather confused that I believed him at all so I shrugged.  _

 

_ “You seem like the type that enjoys getting a reaction out of people, so I get it. You’re also healing me as we speak, so I guess I owe you a debt but I also don’t, consider us even,” I looked at him and gave him an “ok” symbol with my fingers. He stared at me for a moment, his face turned in concentration before turning back to the sky, and I did the same.  _

 

_ Who is this girl? Loki thought to himself.  _

  
  
  



	17. Its Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ponders the mortal again, and begins to question himself along with Thor while Lyla has a slight episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man oh MAN I wrote this while I was in a mood I apologize. I decided watching the walking dead season 4 telltale game before writing this was a good idea and man i was so WRONG. Please forgive me I've been put through a rollercoaster of emotions with that shit and now you get to experience one too. Kinda. Maybe?

“She will be fine,” Loki said to the room, there was an audible sigh of relief as he held his arm out for Thor to return his cuff, Thor exchanged a look with Bruce before putting the cuff back on Loki’s arm. Loki briskly walked out of the room and Thor glanced down at Lyla’s form once more. 

 

“What do you think happened?” Bruce asked, looking at Lyla as well as Thor shook his head. 

 

“That… I am not sure of,” Thor looked back at the door that Loki had just exited, “this is not like him at all. He does not offer much assistance to those in need without self gain, he’s said little to no words, no mischief, he hasn’t objected to me calling him ‘brother,’ something is amiss,” Thor concluded as Bruce looked anxiously at the door. 

 

“That normally spells trouble for us,” Bruce looked to Thor, who returned his grim look. 

  
“That it does.” 

 

\---

 

Loki paced within his room, his hands clasped behind his back as he ran through the past few days in his mind. 

 

_ This girl, this mortal girl. She does not make any sense. She forgave me after I purposefully brought up this ‘James’ after hearing her say his name repeatedly in the wake of night. I’ve spied on this girl, and yet she forgives me. What is her game? Does she know what I am doing here? Doesn’t she know who I am?  _

 

Loki’s tyrant continued within his mind, his grasp on his hands getting stronger as he tried to keep his anger in check. He stopped mid stride as a knock on his door abruptly stopped his train of thought, and he stalked towards the door, ripping it open to reveal Thor. 

 

“May I help you?” Loki spat, his frustration evident on his face. 

 

“I only wished to speak with you,” Thor stated, his armor still bloody from battle. 

 

“Do I have a choice?” Loki turned on his heel and strode back into his room, crossing his arms and looking at Thor as he closed the door. 

 

“Why did you help her?” Thor asked, turning to face his brother and Loki raised an eyebrow. 

 

“My apologies, I assumed if I didn’t I would be stuck back in a cell on Asgard.” 

 

“Do not think me a fool, Loki, I may not know all but I know you could have gotten far away from here without a trace, difficult and possibly impossible to find,” Loki frowned. 

 

“You assume I have a plan,” Thor looked away, guilt written across his face. 

 

“I hope you do not, for I truly appreciate you helping her,” Loki scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. 

 

“I am surprised you think so little of me. No, Thor, there is no ploy,” Thor looked back into Loki’s eyes. 

 

“What did you make of Dr. Banner’s assessment?” Loki shook his head. 

 

“There is nothing to make of it, she is what these people call “enhanced,” I assume her blood would show the same advancements,” Thor shook his head. 

 

“So similar to our own? I am not so sure,” Thor looked away again, deep in thought, causing Loki to ponder as well. 

 

_ Another secret, my, my, perhaps staying shall be worth it.  _ Loki thought to himself, feigning indifference as he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Unless you plan to bring her to Asgard, you have no way of knowing, best to leave it alone,” Loki decided he was done with the conversation, and began heading towards the book he had left on his nightstand. 

 

“And Loki, I thought the world of you,” Thor said sadly before turning and leaving the room, a sliver of guilt running through Loki's body. 

 

\----

 

“Bruce I’m fine,” I said as he checked my vitals for the third time. 

 

“I’m just making sure,” Bruce said, checking my pulse.

 

“C’mon let her go to her room, we all need to after today, plus Tony’s party is in a few days,we need all the mental preparation we can get” Natasha spoke from the doorway, her eyes scanning me also for a third time. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed, stepping onto the floor. 

 

“Really, guys, I’m fine, I’m going to my room,” I stated, before teleporting to, well, definitely not my room. I landed on the hill near my childhood home, the grass bright green around me and the oak tree leaning slightly to the side. I stumbled a bit once I landed, forgetting how drained I had been during the battle and cursed under my breath as I steadied myself. I sat down, pulling my legs to my chest, and breathing in deeply. 

 

“Things kinda suck ass, daddy,” I spoke aloud, never taking my eyes off the house, “I didn’t ask to be taken to this group, I didn’t WANT to fight, I didn’t want to - to kill,” I felt the tears rise in my eyes as the faces of those dead HYDRA agents filled my eyes. “I know I helped, I know I saved people in some way, but it’s just so fucking hard,” I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. “I pretend to be strong, adaptive, brave, but fuck it’s hard without you here to guide me, to tell me what to do, to prevent this from even happening,” the tears rolled faster down my cheeks as I hugged my knees tighter, closing my eyes and imagining my father with me. 

 

_ “What do we do when the going gets tough?” he spoke, lifting my chin with his hand.  _

 

_ “We say, ‘I can do it!’” I smiled up at him and he returned the smile.  _

 

_ “And if it seems like too much?” He wiped a tear off my cheek.  _

 

_ “We take a breath and keep trying,” he nodded.  _

 

_ “And when you’re all alone?” my smile faltered a bit, tears filling my eyes quickly.  _

 

_ “We remember we are never alone, you and momma are always with us.”  _

 

I buried my face in my knees and sobbed, my body shaking with every breath. 

 

“Daddy I’m so sorry, please help me. It’s so fucking hard, I don’t know if I can do it,” I said between sobs, stuttering slightly as my sobs broke my sentence into cut off phrases. I cried for a long time, letting out the tears of pain and sorrow, dried blood from my uniform rubbing against  my face. Eventually, I laid on my side, staring at the small house as the tears silently rolled down my face, my eyes burning. I closed my eyes and began running through the breathing exercises my father taught me when I was young, in for four and out for four, until I began to calm down. The tears stopped falling, but the pain was still there, the pain would always be there. The grass surrounding my body had turned brown, as the earth mourned with me, my grief pulling the element into my sorrow. I placed a hand on the grass in front of me, feeling the earth respond as I pulled on its energy, feeling the drain fade slowly, but not completely, it never worked completely. 

 

_ “It will never give you your full energy back, but it is a good way to kickstart or bring in a bit of aura to wield wisely. The elements will respond to you as long as you don’t abuse them, they are yours to use but can very easily be taken away.”  _

 

I pushed my aura back into the earth, the words my mother had written sounding within my head as I returned the wilted grass to its original color and health. I pushed myself into a seated position, crossing my legs and closing my eyes. I breathed deeply, centering myself with the earth and letting myself feel its warmth, strength, and I felt myself be comforted once more. I reached for the water within the earth, feeling its movement, the tides, and let it wash away the insecurities within me. I pulled fire from the heat within the core, the sparks from the colliding of rocks, and burned the anger inside of me, the pain. I pulled the wind from the trees, I let it blow away the aftermath of my cleansing, my slight depressive episode, and took in another deep breath. I let the elements return back to the earth, and focused upon the aura inside of me. My blue was faded, almost muted by the pain and very long day that I had, and it made me ponder upon the interaction I had with the second enhanced. 

 

_ Focus.  _

 

I took another deep breath and focused on my aura once again, the blue weaving inside of me, making me whole. I opened my eyes slowly, and my gaze settled back upon my old home, the home where everything changed, where it all began. I held out my right hand and conjured two roses, and began to sing. 

 

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses," I placed the roses in front of me before giving my home one last look, and teleporting back to the tower. 

 

The sun began to rise on that hill, gradually casting light over a blue and a red rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a kinda obvious note I do not own those lyrics!!


	18. Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Annie patch things up....again. Lyla and Loki have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man, I am so fucking tired. But another chapter, wooooooo.

I tossed my ball of aura into the air and caught it, my left arm behind my head as my back laid against the floor, my legs in the air against the wall. I threw it again, a little farther this time, before catching it once more. This time when I threw it, I laid my arm down and let the aura fall back towards me, straight for my face. I took a breath and closed my eyes as it began to travel down faster and fas-

 

“Uh, Ly?” Annie’s voice rang into my suite and I paused my aura, centimeters from my nose, keeping my eyes closed. 

 

“Hello, Annie,” I responded, listening to her footsteps approach my oddly laid form. 

 

“I heard about the mission, and you kinda projected your grief to me,” she said awkwardly, sitting down next to me and placing her legs against the wall next to mine as I let my aura dissipate and let out a low sigh. 

 

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been back, it hit me a little harder than anticipated,” I paused, crossing my legs, “Ann, I’m sorry about the other day, I still think I’m kinda right, but I also think that being adopted might be stretching it,” Annie turned her head to look at me.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it and,” she paused, “I think you might be right. Your guts never been wrong, so I’ll trust you when you follow it, I may not like it, but I’ll trust you.”

 

“That’s all I ask, Ann, that’s all I ask.” 

 

\----

 

I stared at Loki’s closed door, my hand raised and ready to knock… for the past 5 minutes.

 

_ He healed you, he might have answers, just fucking knock.  _

 

I titled my fist forward to make contact with the door when it swung open. 

 

“Nice view?” Loki asked, tilting his head to the door as I lowered my arm. 

 

“Can we talk?” I asked, looking up at him as he motioned to enter the room with his arm. I walked in and looked around, noticing that his room was very much a spare room rather than the suite I and probably the other avengers had. There was only a room and a door to a bathroom, it made me wonder when he would eat since he didn’t really eat with us. Loki walked in front of me, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

“What did you wish to speak of?” He asked, as I crossed my arms. 

 

“I wanted to thank you for healing me, no one’s told me what happened, I was wondering if you would?” He motioned for me to sit on the lone reading chair while he moved to his bed. I folded one leg over the other, keeping my hands in my lap as he sat thinking. 

 

“What do you remember?” 

 

“I remember seeing the second enhanced, I tried to stun her with my aura but when ours met, they just, met? And when I tried to use the elements our auras caused an explosion, I go thrown to a wall she was just on the floor,” Loki nodded as he stared at the floor. 

 

“Your magic, or aura as you call it, it attempted to protect you. When your magic met and caused the explosion, whatever magic wasn’t put into that came back to you as it normally would, except rather than return to it’s normal stasis it attempted to cushion your head, but instead caused more damage,” I stared at my hands, running my fingers over my bracelet. 

 

“So, you’re telling me, that my aura basically had a mind of its own?” Loki nodded and I sighed, leaning back into the chair. 

 

_ Another fucked up thing I don’t understand.  _

 

“What are you?” Loki asked, and I looked back up at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Surely you are not just mortal, or an enhanced,” he continued, looking me over. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. 

 

“Well this has been super fun but I gotta go,” I walked towards his door, pulling it open and taking a step out before I stopped. 

 

_ He might be able to help if I tell him, maybe i should just tell someone other than Ann, someone not emotionally attached.  _

 

“I was brought up knowing myself as a human, an enhanced later on, my parents always told me that. But,” I paused, shaking my head. 

 

_ Stupid idea, just leave, leave now. Don’t keep talking. Just walk out.  _

 

“I told Annie when I was 16 I thought I was adopted, sent me into a spiral, I still think I am, so to answer your question, I don’t know,” I walked out of the door and pulled it closed behind me. I stood there for a moment, my hand still clutched on the doorknob as I stared blankly at the floor. 

 

_ Yeah, way to fucking go Lyla. You just told someone who is ACTUALLY adopted you thought you were. Someone you just met, someone who is labeled a murderer, a psychopath, the fucking person who was inside your head YESTERDAY. Maybe I should just run again, run farther this time, I could leave the bracelet- _

 

“Lyla?” a voice broke my thoughts and I looked up to see Thor looking me over rather concerned. 

 

“Hey, Thor what’s up?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

 

“Why are you crying?” I reached my hand up and felt a few stray tears run down my cheek, I shook my head and looked back at the ground, feeling Thor get angry. 

 

“He hurt you, by the Norns,” Thor said as he pushed me to the side and slammed open the door. 

 

“Thor no-”

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He yelled, striding across the room and picking Loki up by his collar. 

 

“Which event are we referring to?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Thor I swear, he didn’t do-” I tried to explain again as Thor ignored me.

“Do not play, Loki. What did you do to Lyla,” he continued, holding his hand out for mjolnir. 

 

“Thor fucking listen to me-” I walked farther into the room once more as Thor brought mjolnir back to swing at Loki before I decided I’d had enough. I held a hand out and encased Thor in earth, leaving only his head out as I walked straight up to him, Loki falling to the ground. 

 

“For fucks sake, Thor. LISTEN. He didn’t DO anything, okay? I swear to you just back the fuck off, I came to thank him for saving me and I got too wrapped up in my own head, nothing to fucking hurt him over,” I said, waving my hand as Loki pulled himself off the ground. 

 

“He did not hurt you?” Thor asked looking between Loki and I as I shook my head angrily. 

  
“No, It was all me. He didn’t lay a finger on me,” I felt the anger draining, along with my energy, very quickly. 

 

“Lyla are you alright?” I head Thor ask as black spots began to fill my vision and I tried to blink them away. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fi-” I blinked hard, and very quickly lost consciousness.

 

\---

 

Loki caught Lyla as she began to slump to the ground, his arms tightly around her waist as Thor could only watch, still encased in the earth. 

 

“What is wrong with her?” Thor asked as Loki pulled Lyla onto his bed, placing her on it. 

 

“I believe she has still not recovered and has used too much energy today,” Loki concluded, looking her over as Thor nodded. 

 

“But she will be alright?”

 

“Yes, Thor. She will be fine. Why does her health concern you so much?” Loki said irritably, taking in her facial features. 

 

“She is smart, but she is hurting. I view her as a little sister and I would like to help her,” Loki stared at Lyla’s face for a moment in silence, letting Thor’s words soak into his brain. 

 

“I shall take her back to her room, but if she asks, it was you,” Loki said, putting an arm beneath Lyla’s back and under her legs. 

 

“How will that make sense if I am still trapped?” Thor asked, wiggling around. 

 

“It will dissipate soon, she does not have the energy to keep it there I am surprised it’s held you this long,” Loki began walking out of the room, Lyla in his arms. 

 

“Thank you, brother, and I am sorry,” Thor said quietly, staring at Loki’s back as he paused by the doorframe. Loki continued walking out of the room, staring at the way Lyla’s red hair fell around her face and the softness of it against his arm. 

 

_ You truly are an odd creature,  _ he thought to himself, hitting the elevator to place her back in her own room. 


	19. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip with Nat while Loki overhears some more information.

“Nat, PLEASE, just let me sleep,” I groaned, glueing myself to the bed with my aura as Natasha yanked at my ankle once more. 

 

“No, get up, we need to get you a dress,” she responded, pulling harder on my ankle as I groaned in discomfort. 

 

“If I get up will you leave me alone for the rest of the day? A bitch is tired,” I responded, glancing back at her.

 

“Yes, now get up,” she responded, giving my leg another tug as she took a step back. I groaned louder this time before rolling myself out of bed, landing on the floor with a “thud.”

 

“Oh no, I’ve fallen out of bed, how will I be able to go shopping now,” I said with very obvious fake concern. In seconds, Natasha was straddling my stomach with her arm pressed near my throat, her eyes staring into mine. 

 

“We are going shopping and you are going to have fun,” she narrowed her eyes as I opened my mouth to respond, before the door flung open. 

 

“Lyla is everything alright? I-” Thor said, barging into the room, stopping abruptly as he caught sight of my position. 

 

“Walk away, Thor,” Natasha said, and I heard Thor walk away before I banged my head against the floor. 

 

“Oh come on! He just LISTENS? This is bullshit,” I said, attempting to throw my arms up before Natasha pinned them to the floor. 

 

“Yes and you will too, go shower, if you’re not dressed and ready in 5 I am coming back in and taking all your vodka,” I narrowed my eyes at her.

 

“You wouldn’t,” I whispered and she gave me a “try me” look before standing up and walking out of my room, closing the door behind her. I grumbled angrily while I stood up, walking myself to the bathroom as I readied my shower. 

 

\----

 

“Why do I need a dress?” I asked, shifting through the third rack of dresses we’ve look through. 

  
  


“Magicing a dress doesn’t count as a dress, plus, Tony’s credit card,” Natasha responded, holding a dress out in front of her before putting it back. 

 

“Fair point,” I ran my fingers along a few dresses before stopping, pulling one out. Natasha turned around and stared at the dress for a moment, before pushing me into the closest dressing room. I changed out of my shorts and t-shirt fairly quickly and slipped on the dress, letting the fabric run along my skin and marvelling at it. 

 

“If you don’t walk out here I am walking in there,” Natasha spoke out as I stared at myself in the mirror. I walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Natasha, her eyes raking me up and down. 

 

“It’s the one.”

 

\---

 

Natasha forced me to hide the dress from the boys, since they’ve only seen me in casual/workout clothes or my uniform, and I had to admit, that dress made me look and feel insanely different. I was laying on my bed, my legs against the headboard as I read  _ Where the Red Fern Grows  _ for about the millionth time. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Thor’s voice rang out and I dropped my book, meters from my face before catching it with my aura. 

 

“Jesus christ, Thor, fucking knock,” I swiveled my body around, crossing my legs and looking at him in the doorway, setting the book aside.

 

“I apologize, I just wanted to check in with you,” I nodded my head, the initial shock fading. 

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday, but I am feeling better. Actually, I wanted to talk to you,” I pat the edge of the bed with my hand and Thor gave me a confused look before sitting on it. “You gotta ease up on your brother, there’s a lot of pain being locked up there and blaming him for everything is only gonna make it worse, it won’t be long before he explodes and frankly, I’m surprised he hasn’t yet.”

 

“I will admit he has been acting rather, odd,” Thor looked at the floor and I felt his sunshine aura dampen just a bit.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Thor slumped a little bit. 

 

“He’s been, too quiet. My brother is very mischievous and cunning, the only time I’ve seen a glimpse of anything other than silence is when he was doing his lessons with you, a sense of mischievousness hidden amongst the…..bad,” I thought back to the photos of his different colored eyes, wanting to know about this theory further. 

 

“I get it, I’m sorry for mentioning it but it needed to be said,” I planted a hand on his very muscular shoulder and he nodded solemnly. 

 

“I will leave you be to get your rest, thank you, Lyla,” Thor gave me a sad smile and walked out of the room. I laid back on my bed and let the millions of questions roll through my head. 

 

_ I shouldn’t pry, I shouldn’t get close to him, but I have to know. If Ann can tell me to trust my gut I should, shouldn’t I? But everyone thinks I shouldn’t, shit since when do I listen to anyone. God when did this get so fucking DIFFICULT. I was just hiding in a normal life with James, we could have gotten married, kids, I would keep my boring as all hell 9-5 and everything could pretend to be fine. But would I be happy? Would I be able to use my powers? What would happen if our kids had powers, if they came out half of whatever the fuck I am? _

 

I rubbed my face angrily as I took a few deep breaths, pushing the overwhelming thoughts away and center myself back in the here and the now. 

 

_ You’re better off here, honestly. You can help people now, you can use the powers you’ve learned in secret. Harness them, be stronger, be better. It’s for the best.  _

 

_ Isn’t it? _

 

\----

 

Loki snuck into the kitchen at night once more, as he usually did, before pausing by the entryway, hearing voices at the dark of night. 

 

“He’s been so quiet, I almost forget he’s here,” Steve’s voice rang out as Loki pressed his back against the wall. 

 

“I don’t like it, you don’t just go world destruction to peace and isolation like that,” Tony responded. 

 

“Well what can we do? If he hasn’t done anything we can’t kick him out, and Fury has a point what would we do if we let him out to the world?” Steve said, the sound of a glass being put on a table reaching Loki’s ears. 

 

“I don’t like these lessons, Lyla has been acting different since they’ve started,” Clint spoke this time and Loki heard someone scoff. 

 

“She’s been here, what, a week? We still don’t know anything about her really, she’s pretty guarded. She has nightmares, that’s about as close as we’ve gotten,” Steve said and the room paused in silence. 

 

“What would you do if you were forced into this? Steve you CHOSE this sort of life, to fight, she was just living and working like anyone else for years,” Natasha spoke and Loki frowned slightly. 

 

_ So she was forced into this? She didn’t strike me as the ‘soldier’ type,  _ Loki thought to himself. 

 

“We let her continue to get used to it, maybe get a few drinks in her tomorrow, open her up,” Tony said and Loki could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Loki decided now was the best time to retreat, a frown on his face as he thought over these discoveries. Loki's frown turned into a small smirk as he realized how much he was learning just by sneaking around and doing what he does best, being one with the shadows. 


	20. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla does not enjoy parties and Tony loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa silly me forgot to but some notes at the beginning of the last chapter, did ya miss me? Anyhoo, so sorry, chapters will be a little more spread out maybe kinda somewhat as I am now working 46 hours a week haHA. Anyways, love you all for reading, hope you are enjoying!

I ran my hands down the dress for what felt like the 50th time, staring at my reflection in the mirror while Natasha finished pinning her hair up behind me.

 

“I look so fucking overdressed,” I said quietly, turning from side to side.

 

“You look amazing, now shut up and own it,” Natasha responded, coming to stand next to me in her white and black dress.

 

“I hate this so much Nat,” I grasped my green pendant while Natasha smoothed out my dress, making it lay flat.

 

“So do I, we all do, now let’s go make an impression so we can get this over with,” she held her arm out for me and I slipped mine into hers, exiting my room. We rode the elevator down in silence, Natasha giving my arm a squeeze of reassurance before I panicked and pressed the button above the floor for the party.

 

“I just need another minute, you can go without me, I just need to step on the roof and breathe and I’ll be down, promise,” I said rushed and Natasha gave me a knowing nod. I stepped off once the elevator stopped and Natasha rode it the rest of the way down. I teleported myself to the roof and crossed my arms tightly against my body, the night air slightly cold but I didn’t want to use too much of my power right now in case I passed out again. I took a deep breath and heard some footsteps behind me.

 

“Nat I swear I’m okay, I’ll be down in a second,” I said before turning around to face her. I froze on the spot, my arms falling to my side, as I saw Loki in a suit, hands in his pocket as he stared at me. We stayed silent for a while, both of unsure what to say before I decided to make a joke.

 

“We match,” I whispered, motioning to myself and then to his attire. His suit was accompanied by an emerald green tie and he looked...really good. I looked down at my dress, the dark, almost black, green dress hugging my hips and waist, the sleeves off the shoulders and the bottom ending at my calves. Natasha placed me in black heels, my hair pinned up with two curly red strands framing my face.

 

“Sadly, I have not been invited,” Loki responded dryly, his eyes not meeting mine but still taking in my appearance. I crossed my arms across my chest again and turned back to the skyline.

 

“Must be nice,” I muttered, hearing him continue his steps and coming up next to me.

 

“How are you cold if you can control this element?” He asked, looking at me over the side.

 

“Don’t wanna risk passing out tonight,” I responded, shrugging. We stayed silent again, taking in the scenery. I heard Loki move next to me, and I jumped slightly as he placed his jacket around my shoulders. I looked up at him confused and he frowned slightly.

 

“My mo- the all mother taught me to be chivalrous,” he said quietly, and I nodded, wrapping the jacket around myself tighter. He took a step back and I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I had been holding, or for how long. “I hope you have a good time at this gathering,” he said, turning around to head back inside.

 

“Wait,” I said and he paused, turning to look at me, “why are you being...not threatening to me?” Loki looked down at his shoes, deep in thought.

 

“I am not sure,” he responded, and headed back inside. I turned back to the city and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent of pine emanating from his jacket.

 

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, stop. You gotta stop._

 

“LYLA, come on, it’s freezing out here,” I heard Nat yell for me and I silently prayed she didn’t run into Loki on her way up. I practically ran towards the door and teleported Loki’s jacket to my room, thinking of how to return it later.

 

\----

 

Loki was once again pacing his room as he heard the party going on downstairs. JARVIS was on strict orders to shut down the elevator and lock all exits if Loki tried to interrupt the party, so he was confined to his room, but at least it wasn’t the cell. However, he couldn’t shake the mix of emotions plaguing him, and the last conversation he had with his mother.

 

_“You have been quieter these past few visits, my son, why?” Frigga asked, her projection sitting on a chair in his cell._

 

_“I am not your son,” Loki said blandly, propped against the wall the bed was pushed against._

 

_“What has happened to you,” she whispered, inspecting his face, his empty eyes._

 

_“I am no longer myself,” Loki whispered back, feeling the emptiness inside of him grow stronger._

 

Loki clenched his hands as he thought of his mother’s face, of the heartbreak that she expressed over his decisions, over how she couldn’t help him.

 

“Mother, I am sorry, but I had given up,” he said quietly, remembering how he wished nothing more than to genuinely rot inside that cell in Asgard. He had accepted death and he would have had it rather than to have come here, and in turn, meet Lyla.

 

 _Lyla,_ Loki paused his pacing, _who is she?Better WHAT is she? Somehow she has managed to bring back something in me I thought I had killed, emotion. He made sure I only knew pain, I only,_ Loki shook his head again, his nails digging into his palms.

 

“I will figure out why the Norns have sent you to me, for making me _feel_ again,” Loki said, pulling his tie off his neck as he began to do something that caused this whole situation, he began to plan.

 

\----

 

“So, Avatar, tell us about you,” Tony said, sipping his glass of whiskey.

 

“Decided on Avatar, did you?” I responded instead, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep, now spill,” he responded as Natasha shook her head. I shrugged and took a long drag of the vodka Tony pushed in front of me.

 

“You’d have to get me drunk first,” I conceded, watching Natasha hide her smirk behind her glass.

 

“Deal,” he responded, motioning to the bartender, Bruce, to start pouring more drinks.

 

“Hang on, hang on,” I said, holding a hand out as Bruce placed a glass on the counter, “what do I get if I win?”

 

“Whatever the hell you want, Avatar, but we need rules, where’s Point Break?” Tony asked looking around for Thor. Tony motioned for Thor to come over and he conceded, parting the crowd and standing near us.

 

“Alright, fine, name them,” the rest of the Avengers gathered around us.

 

“If you get past two bottles without using magic then you win, anything you want, but if you can’t get past two, then you have to answer,” he paused, thinking, “21 questions, anyone on the team can ask,” Tony held out his hand and I glanced at Natasha, who nodded her head. I placed my hand in Tony’s and we shook. Bruce took the glass away and instead placed two bottles of vodka on the table. I grabbed the first one and unscrewed it, tilting the bottle back and chugging the bottle. The team stared at me wide eyed as I finished the bottle, placing it back on counter before grabbing the second, repeating the process. I placed the second bottle on the counter and held my hand out as Natasha placed my original glass in my hand.

 

“You lose,” I gave Tony a wink and took a sip from my glass while Natasha smirked at everyone’s dumbfounded expressions. Thor was the first to react and placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

“I must bring you Asgardian ale at some point, see if that will affect you,” Thor said laughing awkwardly as I smirked at Tony’s still shocked face.


	21. Worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of the conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also totally lied, these next few chapters are gonna follow the movie pretty closely which makes my life a LOT easier, again I do not own the Marvel movie or anything regarding it!!!

“Was Annie busy?” I asked Agent Hill as the group lounged about and she nodded.

 

“Paperwork,” she responded with her stoic blank face, “she said she’s sorry,” I nodded and turned my attention back to the group.

 

“But it’s a trick,” Clint said, spinning a stick in his fingers.

 

“No, no, it’s much more than that.” Thor said laughing, grabbing himself a drink.

 

“‘Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.’ Whatever man. It’s a trick,” I grabbed myself a drink as I smirked at Clint’s antics.

 

Thor held his hand out towards his hammer, which was resting on the table, an amused smile on his face. “Please, be my guest.”

 

“Really?” Clint asked before standing up from his spot on the floor.

 

“Oh, this is gonna be beautiful,” Rhodey said.

 

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” Tony said, earning laughs from a few around.

 

“You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint said before grabbing the handle and pulling. The hammer didn’t budge and I shook my head smiling. “I still don’t know how you do it!” Clint exclaimed, this was the most laid back I had ever seen him.

 

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony asked.

 

“Please, Stark, by all means,” Clint said.

 

Tony stood, undoing the button on his suit jacket as he walked over to the hammer, the groups eyes on him. “Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.”

 

“Get after it.” Clint said with some encouraging words for the group.

 

“It’s physics,” Tony said, wrapping the leather strap around his wrist. “Alright, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Thor said.

 

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta,” He pulled, but nothing happened. He took the leather strap off his wrist before stepping back and I held in a snort. “I’ll be right back.”

 

He came back with the hand portion of the Iron Man armor on his arm. He grabbed the hammer’s handle again, using the added strength of the armor, but it still didn’t budge. He even got Rhodey, who I had actually met tonight, to use the Iron Patriot armor at the same time, but neither of them could get it to budge.

 

“Are you even pulling?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Are you on my team?” Tony responded.

 

“Just represent, pull,” Rhodey said and Natasha mouthed, “men” to me from across the room and I laughed quietly.

 

Bruce stood on the table and used both hands to try and get it to move, but he couldn’t do it either, making a loud “ah” earning unamused looks from the team and Agent Hill. Steve pushed himself off the couch and stood up, moving over to the hammer.

 

“Go ahead, Steve. No pressure,” Tony said. Steve rolled his sleeves up a little before grabbing the hammer.

 

“Come on, Cap.” Clint said.

 

Steve pulled on the hammer, the edge of it budging just slightly as Steve’s grip on it slid up a little. No one but Thor and I noticed and I watched as Thor’s face fell slightly. Steve pulled a little bit once more, but it didn’t move again. He let go, stepping back with his hands raised before returning to his seat near me as Thor chuckled.

 

“And, Widow?” Bruce asked as all eyes turned to Natasha.

 

“Oh, no, no that’s not a question I need answered,” she said waving her hand.

 

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony said.

 

“You bet your ass.” Clint said.

 

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria said.

 

“Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve asked.

 

“The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code. ‘Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’ is, I think, the literal translation.” Thor looked to me and I stood, winking at him, making my way to the table. I pulled lightly on the handle, lifting the hammer off the table as Thor stood and I gave the hammer a small flip.

 

“It’s a very, very interesting theory,” he said, “but I have a simpler one.”

 

“What? How?” Tony said.

 

“How does that work?” Clint asked.

 

“You’re all not worthy,” Thor said and I handed him his hammer before giving them a small bow while everyone else groaned, shaking their heads. A high pitched ringing broke the merriment, making us all cringe.

 

‘Worthy.’ An automated voice said and we all turned to see one of the robots standing between us, and the elevator. ‘No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.’

 

“Stark,” Steve said, standing so I was between him and Thor.

 

“JARVIS.” Tony said, but didn’t get an answer from the odd suit in front of us.

 

‘I’m sorry. I was asleep. Or I was a-dream.’ the suit continued and I crouched a little into a battle stance.

 

“Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” Tony said as everyone glanced between each other nervously.

 

‘There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in...’ The suit looked down at the wires hanging off of it. ‘Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.’

 

“You killed someone?” Steve asked.

 

‘It wouldn’t have been my first call. But down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.’

 

“Who sent you?” Thor asked.

 

‘I see a suit of armor around the world.’ Tony’s voice playing from a recording.

 

“Ultron.” Bruce said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

‘In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.’

 

“What mission?” Natasha asked.

 

‘Peace in our time.’ The suit said before four others broke through the glass wall, coming straight for us. Steve kicked up the coffee table, deflecting the suit that flew right at us, but it knocked him back. I ducked, dodging behind one of the couches, throwing a shield around myself. Chaos broke out as the suits started attacking us, shooting at us. Thor hit one with his hammer, sending it flying back, and I tried located everyone’s auras to make sure they were still good.

 

“Steve!” I said as one of the suits flew at us.

 

“Throw me?” He asked and I nodded, using my air to lift him into the air so he was flying, his arms wrapping around the suit. It flew back, creating a dent in the wall where it pushed Steve into it. It let him go, Steve getting a couple punches in before he fell to the ground. I jumped out from behind the couch as Tony jumped on to one of the suits, trying to shut it down. I assumed Nat was trying to keep Bruce calm as this went on and I cursed lowly.

 

“Stark!” Steve yelled.

 

“One sec, one sec. I got this,” He said as Thor dismantled one of the suits. It’s top half lifted off the ground, flying right for Agent Hill. I ran over, jumping in front of her, thrusting my hand out, sending my aura through it so it dismantled into pieces on the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, turning back to her and she nodded.

 

“Cap!” Clint threw Steve’s shield to him and he caught it before dismantling the last suit.

 

‘That was dramatic.’ Ultron said. ‘I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?’ The suit bent over, picking up the dismantled piece of one of the other suits.

 

‘With these? These puppets.’ It crushed the headpiece in its hand before tossing it away. ‘There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers’ extinction.’ Thor threw his hammer, breaking the suit into pieces.

 

‘I had strings, but now I’m free.’

 

“Loki’s in his room,” I whispered and Thor turned towards me, his eyes wide as I teleported myself up to his floor.


	22. All Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search begins, and is Loki okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooooOOOOooo.

I burst into Loki’s room, finding him laying on the floor, and I rushed to his side. I pulled him towards me, his eyes closed and I checked his throat for a pulse, his cold skin against my fingers.

 

“Come on fucker, I still have questions for you,” I whispered angrily, trying to calm my breathing as I searched for a pulse. I closed my eyes and focused on his aura, finding it weak but present and breathed in relief before pushing my aura to his. I scanned his body and found that whatever impact happened was straight to his head. I focused my aura there, healing what I could as I heard Thor’s footsteps bound into the room.

 

“Brother!” Thor yelled and landed next to me, looking at his brother’s face.

 

“He’s fine but he’s gonna need a lot of rest, I’m gonna lay him in his bed and leave a note, go tell the team to wait for me for whatever fucking excuse Tony has for this,” I said, waiting for Loki’s aura to grow back to at least half its usual vibrancy.

 

“But he’s-” Thor started and I snapped my head to him.

 

“Thor, I get that he’s family, but I can heal him, go,” I said quickly before returning to healing Loki. Thor stood slowly and left the room and I picked Loki up in my arms, advanced strength coming in handy right now. I laid him in his bed and waved my right hand, writing a note and placing it within his hand. I looked at his face once more and sighed, shaking my head, before teleporting myself back to where the team was.

 

\----

 

“All our work is gone,” Bruce said as he looked through the computers in the lab, “Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch.” I was sitting on one of the tables a frown on my face as the team stood around.

 

“Ultron,” Steve said, it was clear we were all pretty frustrated at this situation.

 

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance,” Natasha said, “Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” I froze at those words, hoping, praying, that Fury had the decency to leave James out of my file.

 

“He’s in your files, he’s in the Internet,” Rhodey said, walking towards the center of the room. “What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

 

“Nuclear codes,” Maria said.

 

“Nuclear codes,” Rhodey echoed.

 

“Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can,” Steve said.

 

“Nukes? He said he wanted us dead,” Natasha said.

 

“He didn’t say ‘dead.’ He said ‘extinct.’” Steve said and I felt the panic in my throat as I wished Annie had come to the party.

 

“He also said he killed somebody,” Clint said, stepping forward.

 

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building,” Maria said.

 

“Yes there was,” Tony said, stepping forward. He put up a hologram version of JARVIS and we all stepped closer.

 

“What?” Dr. Banner said, looking at the mass of scattered pieces that the hologram showed. “This is insane.”

 

“JARVIS was the first line of defense,” Steve said. “He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.”

 

“No. Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS.” Bruce said. “This isn’t strategy. This is rage.”

Heavy footsteps came closer to the lab, Thor storming in, heading straight for Stark, who happened to turn right as Thor grabbed him around the neck, lifting him into the air.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Steve said, and I realized he did not follow my instructions.

 

“It’s going around,” Clint said.

 

“Come on, use your words, buddy,” Tony said.

 

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark,” Thor spat and I realized I liked Thor a little bit more.

 

“Thor,” Steve said, stepping closer, “The Legionnaire.” Thor put Tony down, making him stumble back.

 

“Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it again,” Thor said angrily.

 

“Genie’s out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron,” Natasha said.

 

“I don’t understand.” a female who had been introduced as Dr. Cho said, “You built this program.” She said, turning to Tony, “why is it trying to kill us?”

 

Tony started laughing, making the rest of us raise our eyebrows as Bruce shook his head at him.

 

“You think this is funny?” Thor asked.

 

“No,” Tony said, turning back around. “It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so...” He started laughing again. “Is it so...it is. It’s terrible.”

 

“This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand,” Thor said, I brought my aura to my hands, ready to use in case things got fun.

 

“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this,” Tony said.

 

“Tony, this might not be the time.” Bruce said warningly.

 

“Really? That’s it?” he said, turning back to face him. “You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?”

 

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot.” Bruce said and I began putting the pieces together.

 

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?” Bruce just shrugged at him.

 

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here,” Steve said. “The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.”

 

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked, stepping back.

 

“No, it’s never come up.” Rhodey said.

 

“Saved New York?” Tony asked again.

 

“Never heard that.”

 

“Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing 300 feet below it. We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that’s...that’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?”

 

“Together.” Steve said.

 

“We’ll lose.” Tony said, stepping forward.

 

“Then we’ll do that together, too.” Steve said, his captain of the team starting to really take charge, but at the same time, Tony got a dark look in his eyes. Something was bothering him, something happened, and it was the exact reason he decided to make Ultron.

 

“Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out.” Steve said. “And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.”

 

\---

 

I was going through a file, searching for my own discreetly,  when Steve came in, handing a tablet to Thor.

 

“What’s this?” Tony asked, moving closer to Thor.

 

“A message. Ultron killed Strucker.” Steve said as Thor shoved the tablet into Tony’s chest.

 

“And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” Tony said and I pushed my file to the side.

 

“This is a smoke screen.” Natasha said. “Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?”

 

“Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, I bet he...yeah.” Natasha said as the computer beeped. “Everything we had on Strucker’s been erased.”

 

“Not everything.” Steve said. We pulled cart after cart of boxes out of storage, going through files like mad. There were a lot of them, and only a handful of us.

 

“Well, these people are all horrible.” Bruce said.

 

“Wait. I know that guy,” Tony said, pointing to the file in Bruce’s hand. “From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.” Steve gave Tony a look. “There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.”

 

“This?” Thor asked, looking at the photo of the guy.

 

“Ah, it’s a tattoo. I don’t think he had it.” Tony responded.

 

“Those are tattoos.” Thor said, pointing at one point of the picture. “This is a brand.” Bruce got on one of the computers, looking for any match to the brand on the man’s neck while we searched other files.

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s a word in an African dialect meaning ‘thief.’ In a much less friendly way.” He said, turning around to face us.

 

“What dialect?” Steve asked.

 

“Wakanada...” Bruce stammered. “Wakanda.”

 

Steve and Tony looked at each other. “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods...”

 

“I thought your father said he got the last of it.” Steve said.

 

“I don’t follow.” Bruce said, standing up. “What comes out of Wakanda?” Steve looked back at his shield which was laying against some storage containers.

 

“The strongest metal on Earth,” Tony said.

 

“Where is this guy now?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man is Loki okay? Prolly not. Oh man.


	23. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers track down Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok bear with me, just push through this chapter and we will get back to the plotty stuff less ultron type stuff. I also try to keep the changes I make to these scenes to a minimum and add in stuff at the beginning so you can read the new stuff then skim the stuff you've probably already seen in the movie.

I placed a hand against the back of Loki’s head, his head cool as I looked upon his sleeping face.

  
“Will he be alright?” Thor asked from the doorway. I pulled my hand away from his head, looking over his form before meeting Thor’s eyes and nodding.

 

“Ultron just knocked him out, it probably only worked since he doesn’t have access to magic right now. He woke up while we were searching files and I put him under because he was getting angry and we didn’t need that,” I looked back at him, feeling slightly guilty.

 

“Is bringing him truly the best decision?” Thor asked, looking at his brother and coming to stand at the edge of his bed.

 

“It’s the only option, I will physically fight Tony right now with everything going on if he tries to say jack shit. Ultron injured him, he’s on the hit list with the rest of us, he needs to be there,” I said, waving my hand and changing myself into my uniform as Thor nodded.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

We were able to zero in on Klaw’s location, placing him off the African coast in a cargo ship off a salvage yard. But, unfortunately, we didn’t make it before Ultron, and supposedly the twins did.

 

“Stark, Thor and I will go in front and center. Romanoff, Barton and Lyla will come in from the sides. Banner, stay here unless we call a code green, Lyla keep an eye on Loki if you can.”

Nat and I snuck in one side while Clint went in another. We didn’t have a clue what we were going up against, and Loki was already out on the quinjet with Bruce, I had a strong feeling this would not end well.

 

“Stark is...he’s a sickness,” I heard Ultron say.

 

“An, Junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart,” Tony responded.

 

“If I have to,” Ultron spoke.

 

“Kinky,” I whispered and Natasha elbowed me.

 

“Nobody has to break anything,” Thor said.

 

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron said.

 

“He beat me by one second,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Ah, yes. He’s funny.” The male Maximoff, Pietro said. “Mr. Stark. It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?”

 

“This was never my life,” Tony said defensively as I brought my aura to my hands, zoning in on Pietro’s and Wanda’s auras.

 

“You two can still walk away from this.” Steve said.

 

“Oh, we will,” Wanda said.

 

“I know you’ve suffered-”

 

Ultron scoffed, “Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-”

 

“If you believe in peace then let us keep it.” Thor said.

 

“I think you’re confusing ‘peace’ with ‘quiet.’”

 

“Uh-huh. What’ s the vibranium for?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” He waved his hand, pulling Tony’s suit forward, Thor and Steve being knocked back. He shot a laser at him through his hand, sending him flying back against the ship wall. Tony flew towards him, meeting him in mid-air. Suddenly men started coming out of hallways, shooting at everyone. Nat, Clint and I took down the men while Tony fought Ultron in the air, Thor and Steve taking care of the robots. I saw Pietro get thrown off the top level, so I jumped down, kicking one of the henchmen in the face, ducking as a shield flew over my head, taking out the remaining two. I turned, nodding to Steve before running in the opposite direction. I threw two of the soldiers back, shredding one of the robots with my aura, I sent off a small blast of aura around myself, taking out as many as I could without hurting the team.

 

“Thor, status?” I heard Steve’s voice over the commlink.

 

“The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care. I doubt a human mind could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.” He trailed off and I sighed. I heard a grunt to my left, watching as Steve flew through the air. I went to run towards him, but I was knocked back, Pietro appearing in front of me.

 

“Listen pal,” I said, getting back to my feet, “do that shit again and I’ll have to fuck ya up.” He just smirked before speeding off in a blur. I turned around, lifting my hand as Wanda’s power bounced off the shield I threw up.

 

“Oh no, we’re not doing this again,” I said, shoving her back with a wave of my hand. I held up my arm, my aura blocking the debris she sent flying towards me. I shot some of the Earth towards her, but she blocked it with her own powers, sending the approaching men flying back when our powers met. I felt my aura build up inside me, the very ends of my nerves tingling with power, with anger. She took a step back, her eyes wide. I shot my hand out, watching as my aura swirled around her, her eyes turning red as a dazed look filled them. She stumbled back, looking around her fearfully.

 

“Now, go fuck off.”

 

There was a blur and I was shoved back again, watching as Pietro picked his sister up, speeding away from the area. I sighed, laying back down on the ground for a moment.

“Whoever’s standing, we got to move!” I heard Clint over the comlink. I heard a thud which captured my attention and I sat up, watching Steve stumble around mindlessly.

 

“Guys?” Clint said again.

 

“Clint? It was the Maximoff girl, Wanda. She’s messed with their heads.” I said as I grabbed Steve’s arm, pulling him back towards the stairs.

 

“Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.” I heard Tony’s voice over the commlink.

 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Clint said. “Not for a while. The whole team is down. You got no backup here.”

 

“Clint, you get Natasha. I’ll work on Steve and Thor.” I said before turning back to Steve. “Yo, Steve, come on.” I slapped his cheeks lightly. “You gotta snap out of it.”

 

“I’m taking Nat out to the jet.” Clint said.

 

“Okay. I need help getting Thor out.” I responded, slapping Steve’s face again.

 

“Roger that.”

 

“Steve, I’m gonna try something” I moved his arms so I was kneeling in front of him, my hands cupping his face. I pressed my thumbs against his forehead, watching as my blue aura moved from my hands to his forehead, I closed my eyes and focused on pushing away the gloomy tint that had taken over his aura. I was suddenly pushed back, falling the three steps down, my back hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me as Steve’s hand wrapped around my throat.

 

“Buy me dinner first,” I gasped, watching as the fog cleared, realization coming back. He released my throat, falling back away from me as he breathed heavily. I sat up, catching my breath quickly as I studied him. He wasn’t completely back, there was still confusion there, and his aura was still that gloomy shade.

 

“Steve?” I said hesitantly, not wanting to startle him too much.

 

“Lyla?” I turned when I heard Clint’s voice.

 

“I’m gonna need your help with Thor.” I said, turning back to Steve. “Can you get back out to the jet?” He nodded, bending down to pick up his helmet. He stared down at it in his hands and I nodded to Clint, walking around Steve, and up the stairs. We found Thor on his hands and knees, not far from us, his hammer discarded to the side.

 

“Hold him back.” I said to Clint, kneeling down beside Thor. Clint got on his other side, placing his hands on Thor’s shoulders.

 

“You sure this is gonna work?” He asked.

 

“I have no idea, kinda worked for Steve.” I said, cupping Thor’s face in my hands. I repeated the process, focusing the aura towards him, watching as it passed from my hands to him, the fog in his eyes clearing slightly. He jerked out of Clint’s grasp, breathing hard as he fell back against the railing.

 

“Thor?” I asked, watching as the fog cleared, much like it had with Steve. I nodded to Clint, throwing one of Thor’s arms around my shoulders, wrapping the other around his waist, Clint straining as we lifted Thor to his feet. I grabbed his hammer as we passed it, leading him out to the jet. Steve was there, sitting in one of the seats while Natasha was still looking a little dazed across from him. We set Thor down in one of the seats before I went over to Natasha, repeating the process again and feeling the drain start to take hold. I jumped back as she kicked out at me, then made sure she was coming back to before grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

 

“Buckle up. I’m gonna find Stark and Banner.” Clint said, starting the quinjet.

 

“I can focus their auras, maybe, if Wanda didn’t fuck that up,” I said, standing next to him as he took off. I took a glance back at the broken team, Loki strapped to a bed still sleeping and sighed.

 

_What the fuck did Annie get me into._

 


	24. Into Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive at the safe house and begin to search for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie, i am tired, you probably don't care, but that's my life update hahaaaaa. anyhoo, get ready for some loki lyla hanging out.

Finding Bruce and Tony wasn’t too hard, considering every news station was telecasting the “Hulk vs. Iron Man.” After we picked them up, Clint said he would take us to a safe house, and that he would fly through the night. I was checking on Loki’s vitals, while most of the team just had faraway looks in their eyes, it didn’t feel right to try and sit with these people who had fought together, who knew each other. 

 

“Hey, Lyla, can you come here?” Clint asked from the pilots seat, I gave Loki one last look before walking up, sliding into the co-pilot seat.

 

“What’s up?” I looked out over the sky, wishing I could just stand in the clouds for a few moments. 

 

“This...safe house. I don’t want Loki there. Thor doesn’t seem like he’s in a good enough spot to-”

 

“You want me to take Loki without making Thor worse,” I interrupted and Clint nodded. I sighed and leaned back in the seat, rubbing a hand to my temple. 

 

“I didn’t want to ask but-” 

 

“I get it Clint, it’ll be fine, I’ll keep him out until we land, then I’ll talk to Thor and leave I don’t need the others around to stress him out,” I stood up, taking one last look at the sky. Clint nodded, he knew it was as good as he would get, and I returned to Loki’s side, sighing heavily and sliding down the wall of the quinjet before taking a small nap. 

 

\---

 

I woke up as we landed, Clint landing softly as I stretched my limbs. Clint led us out of the quinjet and I left Loki sleeping inside, but I knew that I was running out of time before I needed actual rest to gain my energy back. We walked to a quiet house, nature surrounding us, and not a whole lot else. It reminded me of Ireland, and I felt sadness twinge inside me and I pushed it down.

 

“What is this place?” Thor asked as we climbed the steps to the porch.

 

“Safe house,” Tony said.

“Let’s hope,” Clint said as he opened the door, leading the way in. “Honey?” Clint called. “I’m home.” A very pregnant woman came out of the kitchen, slowing when she saw us. “Hi. Company. Sorry, didn’t call ahead.” Clint said, approaching the woman. She put the papers in her hand down before embracing Clint, greeting him.

 

“This is an agent of some kind.” Tony said.

“Gentlemen, Lyla, this is Laura.” Clint said.

 

She waved at us, giving us a smile. “I know all your names.” The sound of running footsteps came closer.

 

“Incoming,” Clint said before two kids, a boy and a girl came running in, hugging Clint.

 

“These are smaller agents,” Tony said and I understood why Clint didn’t want Loki to stay here.

 

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” The little girl asked.

 

“Why don't you hug her and find out?” Nat said, picking her up in a hug.

 

“Sorry for barging in on you,” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed,” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I first joined. He kept it off SHIELD files. I’d like to keep it that way. Figure it’s a good place to lay low.”

 

“I missed you.” Natasha said, turning to Laura. “How’s little Natasha doing?”

 

“She’s Nathaniel,” Laura looked a little sheepish and Natasha gave her a fake smile. 

 

“Traitor,” Nat said, leaning down to the baby bump. I tugged on Thor’s arm, nodding my head outside and he nodded in response. We made our way back to the front porch and before I could get out what I needed to, Thor spoke. 

 

“I’m leaving,” he said bluntly. 

 

“What?” 

 

He looked behind him at the doorway. “I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won’t find them here.”

 

“Okay, cause Clint doesn’t want Loki here and I told him I would take him somewhere safe. I’m going back to Ireland, I think they cleared out my apartment so we’ll lay low, call me if you need me,” I materialized a simple flip phone in my hand and pressed it into his, showing him how to call me before he nodded, swinging mjolnir and flying into the air before I teleported to the quinjet, and then teleporting both Loki and I to the place I had called home. 

 

\---

 

“Rogers, where’s Lyla?” Tony asked after he’d showered and changed clothes, he’d noticed her absence after he’d noticed Thor’s, and hoping to God they didn’t leave Loki with them.

 

“She left after Thor.” Steve said as he set another piece of wood on the stump.

 

“You just let her walk out of here without telling me?”

 

“She’s an adult, Tony. I figured she had the right.”

 

“Let me rephrase that. You let her leave knowing Fury would have our ass if he found out?”

 

Steve shrugged. “She wanted to leave. It was her choice.”

 

“Thor didn’t say where they were going for answers?” Tony asked, picking up an axe of his own. 

 

“Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.” Steve said, looking over at Clint. “I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception.”

 

“Yeah, give him time.” Tony said. “We don’t know what the Maximoff kid showed him.”

 

“‘Earth’s mightiest heroes.’” Steve said, grabbing another log. “Pulled us apart like cotton candy.”

 

“Seems like you walked away alright.”

 

Steve paused, straightening up to look at Tony. “Is that a problem?”

 

“Well, yes. I don’t trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old-fashioned.”

 

“Well let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet.”

 

\---

 

I laid Loki on the bed, rather clumsily as I fought the emotions rolling inside of me, along with the exhaustion. I waved my hand as I plopped into my old reading chair, waiting for the onslaught Loki would cause me. On cue, Loki shot out of bed, across the room, and held my throat in his hand. 

 

“You DARE do that to me again, I swear-” 

 

“You swear what? You’ll kill me? Go ahead,” I stared him dead in the eye, the green piercing as he glared at me. Slowly, he let go of my throat, his glare turning into one of confusion. 

 

“You did not attack me,” he said slowly, as though he were processing the information. 

 

“No, dumbass, a fucking killer robot did. I healed you, so, we’re even,” I pushed him away from me, as he looked me over. 

 

“You have been in battle,” he pointed at my uniform, dried blood still upon it and in my hair. 

 

“Yeah, I have, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get some sleep. Don’t try to leave there’s enchantments all over the place, and there’s food in the fridge, help yourself,” I stood up and walked into my roommates old room, I flopped onto the bed and magiced myself into shorts and a tank top, letting sleep take me. 


	25. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lyla get more questions than answers from their impromptu living arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im teasin you a bit with this chapter, i know, im sorry. i promise it'll be worth it, it's a slow burn bear with me.

I rolled over in my roommates bed, yawning and stretching my body out from my rest. I reached for my phone and went to text James I was awake, just like every other morning, and froze when I clicked his name.

 

“Right, I broke up with him, I’m a freaking Avenger now, a group that has fallen apart, and the mass murderer of New York is sitting in my apartment,” I groaned throwing my phone across the room and digging my palms into my closed eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?” Loki asked from I assumed the doorway, I sighed heavily and turned to look at him. 

 

“Peachy,” I said, “why’d ya ask?” 

 

“I heard a loud thud, I had assumed you had fallen out of bed, a shame it wasn’t true,” I brought my hands down from my face and glared at him. 

 

“Okay, no. We aren’t doing that. You can hate me all you want once we get back to the tower but right now? You’re in MY house, so you’re gonna be fucking civil for however long we are here, because if you’re not, I might just snap and kill you,” I said lowly, staring at his always blank face. He narrowed his eyes at me in challenge and I raised a hand with a dancing flame in it as a challenge. 

 

“Very well,” he said after a moment and walked away. I let my arm fall back to my side before grabbing an extra pillow and screaming into it. I reached for the wall between Annie and I, feeling the strain of distance. 

 

_ Ann, I’m back in Ireland, do you know anything about this girl’s powers?  _

 

_ Ly I’m just as lost as you, her powers aren’t like ours, whatever she did to the team wasn’t a spell, she SHOWED them something and it can’t be reversed.  _

 

_ Well shit, this just got a WHOLE bunch more fun. Thanks.  _

 

I glanced at the clock, it was late afternoon and I was terribly hungry. I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled to the kitchen, the door to my old room closed and I rolled my eyes. 

 

_ What a baby, goes and pouts by himself.  _

 

“Hey I’m ordering food if you want anything,” I yelled to the closed door, running through the closest restaurants in my head. I decided I’d just order him whatever since he wasn’t answering, like the big pouty baby he is. I phoned in some coddle from my favorite restaurant, and soon the food had arrived. I placed a bowl for myself and one for Loki before placing an illusion of myself in my old room. 

 

_ “Dinner is on the table if you wanna stop pouting and come eat.” He looked up from the book he had found, where I had no idea, before returning to his page.  _

 

_ “I may not have access to my magic, but I can still tell the difference between an illusion and the real thing. Also, I am a prince, I do not pout” I placed a hand on my hip and looked at him. _

 

_ “Didn’t wanna risk you throwing something at me,” I responded, shrugging as he sighed and put his book down. _

 

_ “I will come dine with you,” I flashed him a smile before letting my illusion disappear.  _

 

As promised, Loki sat down across the table from me shortly after, looking upon the coddle in front of him with an alarmed look. 

 

“What is this?” He poked it with his fork as I took a large bite, I chewed for a moment before holding a finger up in a “hold on” moment, and swallowed heavily. 

 

“It’s called coddle, it’s basically sausage, bacon, onion,” I cut off as he looked at me more confused than when I had started, “just try it.” I watched as he tentatively stuck his fork with potato, sausage, and bacon, biting into it and I had to look away at this point. 

 

_ That...was honestly kinda weird to watch.  _

 

“It is edible,” he said and I rolled my eyes before looking back at him. 

 

“Yeah, I just ate it, c’mon it’s pretty good,” I said, piling more potatoes and bacon onto my fork. 

 

“Midgardian food is so strange,” he muttered before taking another bite. 

 

“What is Asgardian food like,” I asked in an annoyingly girlish voice, placing both my elbows on the table with my hands under my chin, batting my eyelashes at him. 

 

“Much better than this, fresh food from the hunt, fresh fruits and baked breads,” he got a faraway look in his eyes and I leaned forward slightly. 

 

“Do they have bacon?” I asked and his eyes snapped back to mine, I’m sure he could see my amusement in my eyes. 

 

“No, there is no,” he paused, “bacon.” I leaned back in my chair and waved my fork in the air. 

 

“Then it’s not better,” I summed up, grabbing only bacon with my fork and taking a bite. 

 

“This place is very lavish, where are we?” He asked, changing the subject from his old home. 

 

“Ireland, my old home before I, uh, joined the team,” I placed my fork down, feeling nauseous at the thought of the life I had left behind. 

 

“Homes are a rather sore subject for the both of us I see,” I gave Loki a smirk at that, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” we sat in silence for a moment, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the chair letting my mind wander. 

 

\----

 

Loki looked up at Lyla as her eyes as closed and he took in her form once more. She wasn’t ugly per say, but she was mortal. Or, was she? Loki was still battling that thought as she was far stronger than any other mortal he had met, and he didn’t quite believe her story just yet, as if he would ever. 

 

_ Honestly, who does she think she is? Kidnapping the god of mischief.  _ Loki pondered as she lowly began to hum to herself, her head swaying back and forth. 

 

_ She has little to no regard about her safety, or rather, her happiness. Her voice, however, is enchanting. The sound of her voice, it reminds me of Asgard, a bitter reminder, while also pleasant.  _ Loki drummed his fingers against his arms, unable to look away from Lyla’s blissful face, her small moment of peace. 

 

\---

 

_ Just know you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna make this place your home, _ I unconsciously hummed the tune as I ran through the lyrics in my head, my musical brain unable to disconnect reality with my music knowledge. I had forgotten Loki was here, that I was in Ireland once again, and that my past would never be achievable again, and I was relishing in it. Music was the one thing I had left to sate myself, to lose myself in without worrying about others or what would happen next. However, I jumped and my eyes flew open as a loud ringing interrupted the melody playing through my head. I met eyes with Loki, who was looking at me intently, and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from that piercing green, the green that held the answers itching at the back of my mind. Another loud ring broke me from my thoughts once more and I scrambled for my phone, swiping the answer button and holding the phone to my ear as Loki turned to look towards the wall. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Lyla. Return to the tower immediately, I will need your assistance,”  _ Thor’s voice rang through my speaker, the sound of wind whipping around him evident. 

 

“How long do I have?” I waved my hand and transformed myself back into my uniform.

 

_ “You don’t,”  _ Thor hung up after that and I cursed quietly, vanishing my phone. 

 

“Okay, either you can play nice and I won’t put you out again or you can be, well, you, and I will. Choice?” I asked Loki, walking towards him. He held his arm out towards me, bent at the elbow, and I smirked before wrapping my arm around his. I teleported us back to Thor’s floor in the tower, standing near his door before unhooking my arm from his. 

 

“Now, was that so hard?” I asked with a wink before pulling up my mask and teleporting to where I could see the aura’s most concentrated. I made myself invisible in the lab, sticking to the corner and watching Tony and Bruce work on a project while Steve barged in along with Wanda, the tension obvious. 

 

_ Wonder what side I’m on, oh this is gonna be sooooo fun.  _


	26. A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is somewhat together again, Lyla finds out what she missed and takes a small risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue hue hue hue

I arrived just as Tony fired at Steve and both of them went flying back, Tony breaking through a glass wall, and I decided to wait until I knew what the hell was going on before helping either side of this. Bruce was holding Wanda, who sent him flying back with her power, and thankfully, Thor arrived at that time, jumping on top of the cradle in the middle of the room. Thor raised his hammer, conjuring lightning before slamming his hammer down on top of the cradle, the machines started beeping with the power overload.

 

It was silent for a second before the cradle exploded, Thor flying back right past me. I ducked down, shielding myself from the falling debris. A figure came up out of the cradle, it’s body red, infused with vibranium. There was a glowing yellow stone in the middle of his forehead, and I  stared in awe, letting my invisibility fade. The figure stood up, glancing around the room at the rest of us. I couldn’t see his aura in the way I saw humans, it was a bright yellow, and it was pure energy. He suddenly flew towards Thor, and I just barely had time to jump in front of him, surrounding myself with my aura. Both of us went flying, breaking through glass walls as it’s hands slipped through my shield, grabbing me as it went. I hit the floor as it dropped me after breaking through the lab window before sailing across the party deck, before coming to a stop right at the window overlooking the city. I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me, glass cutting my skin, and  felt a little dizzy, not quite sure what was happening for a moment.

Thor jumped out of the broken window approaching me and the figure, Steve following him. I turned, staring up at the figure as it looked out at the city, seemingly in awe of it. Thor wrapped his hands around my arms, pulling me to my feet. The rest of the group took the stairs, approaching slowly, not really knowing what to expect. The figure floated back down towards us, clothing himself in a dark green suit as he landed.

 

“I am sorry. That was...odd.” It...he...said, turning towards where Thor and I were standing. “Thank you.”

 

“Thor.” Steve said as a cape appeared on the figure’s back after it admired Thor and I bit my cheek to keep in a snort. “You helped create this?”

 

“I’ve had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.” He said, pointing to the stone in the middle of the figure’s forehead.

 

“What? The gem?”

 

“It’s the Mind Stone. It’s one of the six Infinity Stones.”

 

“Then why would you bring-” Steve started.

 

“Because Stark is right.” Thor said.

 

“Oh, it’s definitely the end times.” Bruce said.

 

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron. Not alone.” The figure said.

 

“Why does your Vision sound like JARVIS?” Steve asked as the figure walked closer to the others.

 

“We reconfigured JARVIS’s matrix to create something new.” Tony said, stepping closer to him.

 

“I think I’ve had my fill of new.” Steve said.

 

“You think I’m a child of Ultron?” The figure asked, stepping past Tony, turning to face them.

 

“You’re not?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am...I am.”

 

“I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” Wanda said, stepping closer to him, I narrowed my eyes at her. 

 

“Look again.”

 

Clint scoffed, walking into the room. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

 

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash.” Thor said.

 

“I think I have an idea.” Tony said, looking to me, I shrugged. 

 

“But with it on our side-”

 

“Is it?” Steve asked. “Are you? On our side?”

 

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” 

 

“Well, it better get real simple real soon.” Clint said.

 

“I am on the side of life. Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.”

 

“What is he waiting for?” Tony asked.

 

“You.”

 

“Where?” Bruce asked.

 

“Sokovia.” Clint said. “He’s got Nat there too.”

 

_ Nat? He got Nat?!  _ I clenched my fists at my sides and Clint gave me an apologetic look. 

 

Bruce stepped closer to the figure. “If we’re wrong about you, if you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be-”

 

“What will you do?” It was silent as the figure looked at all of us. “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique and he’s in pain.” He said, walking past Bruce towards Thor and I. “But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others.” He turned to look at the others. “Maybe I am a monster.” He looked down at his hands. “I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended.” He turned back around. “So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He said, turning with Thor’s hammer in hand. Thor took it from him and everyone just watched silently as he walked past.

 

“Right.” Thor said, turning to follow him. “Well done.” He said, patting Tony on the shoulder.

 

“Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve said.

 

“Guess I’m not your only competition,” I whispered to Thor as I walked with him. 

 

“I suppose not, no. Was my brother a hassle?” I shook my head as we climbed the steps to our floors. 

 

“Not too much, just his usual snarky self until I called him out. I suppose you didn’t know about Nat?” Thor shook his head. “What about how I can lift your magic hammer? Shouldn’t that be like, impossible? We just kinda rolled with it when it happened.” 

 

“I will admit it has been a troubling thought, yet, if you are worthy it just puts more confidence in me of yourself,” I stopped as we reached my floor and Thor pulled me into a hug. 

 

“Alright, alright, we have shit to do. Go check on Loki, I need to grab some things,” I said patting his back as he let me go. He nodded once and continued to climb the stairs as I stepped into my room, looking around a few times before walking towards my bedroom. 

 

“The battle I face, the future I choose, the choices I make, the people we’ll lose. Give me strength, mother and father, and bestow upon me, the gift you had left behind,” I held both my hands in front of my, palms facing upwards, and a katana appeared in its sheath within my palms. I strapped it to my back and rolled my shoulders. 

 

_ Must be intense if you’re pulling that out,  _ I heard Annie speak into my mind, and I started making my way back to the elevator. 

 

_ You work for SHIELD, I’m sure you know exactly what I’m heading into.  _

 

_ You’re right, just, come back in one piece okay?  _

 

_ That’s the goal.  _ I pressed the button the basement/prison Loki was probably being kept in and made my way down, hopefully before Thor and him showed up. I ran into the room, materializing a few books and placing them on the nightstand, conjuring a note and slipping it inside the front cover before making my way back to the stairs. 

 

\---

 

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion, seeing a rather large stack of books on the table that was blank the last time he was within his prison. He cautiously picked up the top book, opening the cover and finding a note inside. 

 

_ As a thanks for being a person with manners, on the occasion, I’ve left you some books to read while we are away. Tony doesn’t have very many so I wanted to give you some more variety since you don’t have magic to conjure whatever the hell you want. Plus, I think hearing your snarky ass side comments on this would be absolutely entertaining assuming you don’t hate me again once I get back.  _

 

_ ~Enjoy, Lyla _

 

Loki placed the note in his pocket as he closed the book once more, reading the title and the confused look on his face growing, reading the title aloud. 

 

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay come on Loki reading Harry Potter is freaking fanfic gold and if you thought I wasn't gonna include that cheesy shit you were WRONNNNNG


	27. We All Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight comes to an end, but what else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man this one's a long one.

I pulled Natasha into a hug, something I’m sure neither of us really did, the moment they got her back on the jet.

 

“I am so sorry,” I whispered and she hugged me back, shaking her head.

 

“Clint told me what he asked of you, we couldn’t have known,” I nodded and we both took our seats on the jet, taking off and heading towards the battle waiting for us.

 

“Ultron knows we’re coming.” Steve said as we got closer to Sokovia. There was a nervous tension in the jet as we neared the place where we’d be fighting for humanity. “Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us.” Steve went silent for a moment. “Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.”

 

I placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and he nodded.

 

“Stay safe,” he said, his blue eyes looking deeply into mine.

 

“You too.”

 

\---

 

The city was clearing, people leaving on foot and in cars, it was absolute panic. It was taking longer than we would have liked, but they could only move so fast, even with Wanda’s mind control. Suddenly something burst out of the ground at my feet, breaking right through the stone, I stepped back as the vibranium robot climbed the rest of the way out before taking off into the sky. They started popping up all over, firing at people as they went, creating chaos in the otherwise quietly rushing street. I blocked one of the robot’s shots, firing back at it, breaking it into a dozen pieces.

 

“Go!” I shouted at the people behind me as I put up a barrier between them and the robots. I dropped the barrier, building up my aura before releasing it, sending it out of me in a wave, destroying all of them around me. The ground started shaking, pieces of the street cracking as a split began to open up. I stood on the edge of it, watching as the city broke in half, the part I was standing on seeming to get higher. Then I realized it was, we were lifting into the air.

 

‘Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall.’ Ultron’s voice came from the robots all over the city. ‘You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles. The only thing living in this world will be metal.’

 

\----

 

‘Cap, you got incoming.’ Tony’s voice rang through the comms. We had been fighting for a while, the building getting higher and the robots seemingly never ending.

 

‘Incoming already came in.’ Steve said, sounding slightly out of breath. ‘Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.’ I ran towards the bridge, knowing there’d be the most civilian traffic there. I jumped on to a police car, taking out the robots that were shooting at them before continuing on my journey.

 

“Momma!” I heard a little boy scream and stopped, turning in a full circle before I saw him. He was standing in the middle of an alley  several robots flying towards him. I threw myself into the air with my powers, managing to get to him just in time to put up a protective bubble around us as the robots fired. I held the little boy to my chest, setting fire wind whipping through the metal skeletons, tearing them apart from the inside out.

 

“Do you know where your mom is?” I asked him as the remaining pieces of the robots fell around us. He shook his head. “Okay. Climb on.” I said, bending down so he could climb on my back. “We’re gonna get you somewhere safe.” I ran towards the bridge, following the sounds of shooting and explosions. I ducked behind a building that people were running into to avoid getting shot, putting the little boy down.

 

“You ready?” I asked, looking down at him, taking his hand, and he nodded up at me, wiping his tears. I ran from behind the building, pushing him towards the entrance. “Get him inside!” I shouted, watching as a woman herded the little boy inside, turning just in time to catch the arm of one of the robots. I unsheathed my katana and ran it through the robot, my hand still holding his arm, which I promptly threw through the center of another. I ran away from the building, causing small fires to draw them away from the building and towards me before sending out another wave of my aura.

 

‘The next wave is gonna hit any minute.’ Steve said as we got a small break from fighting robots. ‘What do you got, Stark?’

 

‘Huh? Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys get clear.’

 

‘I asked for a solution, not an escape plan. Lyla can you get this thing on the ground?’

 

“We’re too high up, there’s enough Earth that I might be able to but it would cause massive earthquakes, natural disasters, and I’m starting to drain myself, I’m sorry,” I said, slightly out of breath.

 

‘Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We’re gonna have to make a choice.’ I jogged out of the building I was in, spotting Steve and Nat, I jogged the rest of the way towards them, stopping slightly behind them.

 

“Where else am I gonna get a view like this?” I heard Nat say.

 

‘Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It’s about to get better.’ I heard Fury’s voice over the comms. Then a helicarrier appeared out of the clouds, pulling up next to the flying chunk of the city that we were on. Pietro appeared next to us, watching the spectacle unfold in front of us. ‘Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She’s dusty but she’ll do.’

 

“Fury, you son of a bitch.” Steve said.

 

‘Ooh. You kiss your mother with that mouth?’ The side of the helicarrier opened, several smaller ships flying out towards the city.

 

“This is SHIELD?” Pietro asked.

 

“This is what SHIELD is supposed to be.” Steve said.

 

“This is not so bad.” The smaller ships docked themselves on the side of the city, ready to load civilians.

 

“Let’s load them up.” Steve said, running back towards the buildings full of civilians. I followed him, ushering people towards the ships, ready to protect them from any robots.

 

‘Thor I have a plan.’ Tony said.

 

‘We’re out of time. They’re coming for the core.’

 

‘Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier. Avengers, time to work for a living.’

I nodded to Clint, running towards the church, taking out all the robots in the way. Thor walked over to me when I arrived.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked, checking me over.

 

“I’m fine.” I said, waving him off.

 

“Romanoff. You and Banner better not be playing ‘hide the zucchini.’” Tony said.

 

‘Relax, shellhead. Not all of us can fly.’ There was a crash to our left and a bulldozer pulled up next to the church.

 

“What’s the drill.” Nat asked as she walked up to us.

 

“This is the drill.” Tony said, pointing behind him at the machine in the center of the church. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.” The Hulk showed up at just the same time as Ultron.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” Thor shouted at him as we all stood around the core. Ultron held his hand up and suddenly hundreds of robots were running at us.

 

“You had to ask.” Steve said.

 

“This is the best I can do.” Ultron said. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

 

“Well, like the old man said, together.” Tony said. Hulk roared and the robots started running towards us. We all fought, all ten of us protecting the core as best we could. Together. To some it might have looked like chaos, but we all knew what we were doing, and we worked around each other, destroying robot after robot that came at us. If this wasn’t a life and death situation, it would’ve been kinda badass, especially since Pietro and Wanda had never really fought **with** us before. Vision flew above us, fighting Ultron, firing a beam from the stone in his forehead, sending Ultron from the church. Thor followed, shooting lightning at him as Tony shot his repulsors at him. Ultron tried to hold them off, but it was too much. Eventually they stopped, Ultron’s face mangled and slightly melted.

 

“You know, with the benefit of hindsight-” Hulk charged forward, punching Ultron across the city. He turned towards the surrounding robots and they all turned and ran, Hulk chasing after them but the robots took off, flying from the city.

 

“They’ll try to leave the city.” Thor said.

 

‘We can’t let them, not even one. Rhodey.’ Tony said.

 

‘I’m on it.’ Vision flew up as well, helping Rhodey.

 

“We gotta move out.” Steve said to the rest of us. “Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.”

 

“What about the core?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda said. “It’s my job.” Clint, Nat and I ran towards the boats, helping the last of the people onto them. I turned around when I felt something, a disturbance not far off, the aura practically calling for me.

 

“Lyla!” Nat shouted as I ran away from them towards it. I ignored her, running through the streets until I found Ultron moving towards the quinjet.

 

“Hey!” I shouted, gaining his attention. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“What are you going to do to stop me?” He asked, and if he could, I was sure he’d be smirking.

 

“This.” I said before running at him, jumping on him so I could get my hands around his head. My hands started glowing as I pushed every element I could through him, pulling him apart from the inside. He grabbed me by my shoulder, tossing me back and at the last moment I threw wind under myself to keep from landing flat on my back.

 

“Cute little trick. But you’ll never stop me.” I pulled my aura to my hands and shot everything I had left at him, but he was faster, and shot back. I spun at the impact, hitting the ground on my stomach, pain erupting through my side.

 

“I would kill you now, but you’re just going to die anyway.” I could barely move as he clunked away, climbing into the quinjet. I grit my teeth as it took off, crawling inch by inch across the ground. I slammed my fist on the ground, taking deep breaths as I fought the dizziness trying to take me. As a last ditch effort, I prayed and prayed, and teleported myself off the building that began to fall.

 

_I’m sorry, Annie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happennnn???? Do you wanna know??? Cause I wanna know.


	28. Secrets and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie cannot reach Lyla and Frigga attempts to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH BUDDY OOOOOOOOOH MAN. This chapter has also been uploaded with some grammar corrections and rewordings!

“Where’s Avatar?” Tony asked as he looked around at the Avengers, Nat shook her head and looked at her feet, feeling nauseous.

 

“Where is she?” Thor asked this time, mjolnir clutched in his hand.

 

“She went after something, she just ran off, we haven’t seen her since,” Nat said softly, her face troubled. The sky around them began to thunder and streaks of lightning could be seen out the windows.

 

“WHERE IS MY FUCKING SISTER,” Annie’s voice rang out as she hysterically ran into the room, anger and fear written across her face. Natasha stood up and faced her taking a deep breath.

 

“You cannot reach her?” Thor asked, facing Annie as well as she angrily shook her head.

 

“No. God dammit I shouldn’t have brought her into this, fuck this I can’t,” Annie started crying, grabbing two fistfuls of her hair. Wanda looked down, the feeling of what she felt when Pietro passed clawing at her heart again as she bit back her tears. The Avengers sat in silence as they thought about what this truly meant for them. The first Avenger to die and one who had only been in two missions.

 

\-----

 

Loki twisted his arm around, inspecting the bracelet that so easily trapped his powers, made by a midgardian with a slight addition from Thor of Asgardian magic. Truly, it infuriated Loki to no end, that the Man of Iron was able to construct something to keep him at bay, and somehow insult him at the same time. Solely because, upon further investigation, “Reindeer Games” had been inscribed on the bracelet, a constant reminder to Loki and anyone else that Stark was the man who invented it. Loki put his arm back down and returned to his book, trying to pick back up on how Harry Potter would save the world once more, when a loud “thud” brought him out of his reading. Loki closed the book slowly, setting it aside, before traveling to the front of the room. His eyes widened as he saw Lyla in full uniform, clutching at her side and using the weakest blue of her magic Loki had ever seen to infiltrate FRIDAY and break into Loki’s cell.

 

“What in the Norns,” Loki said under his breath as the door slid open and Lyla fell forward onto the ground.

 

“Help,” she whispered, her eyes closing, and the color draining from her face quickly. Loki simply stared at her, in shock and slight fear that the girl that was beginning to intrigue him was dying at his feet, and not by his doing. He stood for a moment longer before scooping her up in his arms and taking the stairs as fast as his long legs could take him. He burst out onto the Avengers balcony, breathing heavily before craning his neck to the sky.

 

“Heimdall! Heimdall, I would request entry into Asgard. I am aware I am banished but this girl is of magic qualities and has been hurt gravely by magic, please alert my mother and let this girl in. I will leave if that is what must be done but Thor would have my head if she asked me for help and I did not,” Loki rushed out, looking at the lifeless face of Lyla, the same expression he knew was on his and countless others as the years had gone on. He prayed to the Norns she would be alright, as without her, he knew that he wouldn’t feel anything anymore, he would be a lifeless shell. She brought back some of what had been taken from him, and he was in her debt, and that could not continue to be.

 

Loki sank to his knees after a moment, chanting hope within his head as there was no sign of the bifrost, no sign of the Avengers, or SHIELD, there was nothing he could do but hold her as she died, and he would never know why.

 

“I must say, for being a mortal, I appreciate what you have done for me,” Loki whispered, looking upon Lyla’s very pale face, “I had given up, simply waiting for _Him_ to come back and take me, punish me for what I had lost. You reminded me of what could be, and I cannot be in your debt, but I fear you shall die before I can make amends. I thank you, Lyla, for giving me a chance when others had assumed the worst, and if they shall kill me for not being able to save you, then I shall see you in Valhalla while I venture to Hel, for you are truly a warrior,” as Loki finished he tucked a strand of Lyla’s hair behind her ear, and was temporarily blinded at the sudden burst of light. He felt the familiar pull of the bifrost pull him towards the sky and he let out a breath of relief, holding Lyla close to his chest so she wouldn’t fall into the void that had caused him so much torment. Finally, he emerged within the golden circle, golden eyes greeting him since his leave.

 

“Welcome home, Prince Loki.”

 

\----

 

_I sat on the hill near my childhood house, twirling the blue rose in my fingers as I took in the sunset._

 

_“My beautiful daughter, how you have grown,” a husky voice spoke behind me and I spun around, my jaw dropping at the man who stood inches away from me._

 

_“Daddy?” I whispered, tears filling my eyes and he smiled, holding his arms out for as I bolted into them. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, fighting the tears and taking in everything I could._

 

_“Oh my daughter, I have missed you,” he said into my hair, and I pulled back, wiping the tears from my eyes._

 

_“Daddy, I’m so sorry, am I dying? Did I fail?” I whispered, looking down at my hands as the tears rolled down my cheeks. My father tilted my chin up and I looked into those soft brown eyes, reminding me of an easier time._

 

_“No baby girl, it is not your time yet. I have simply come here to warn you, and ask forgiveness,” he gave me a sad smile, running his thumb against my cheek._

 

_“Forgiveness for what?” I placed my hand over his, feeling nauseous but eternally grateful I could hear his voice once more._

 

_“We hid a lot from you and your sister as children, and I am afraid you will find out now. If they make you pay for our mistakes I beg that you don’t run, it was cowardly when we did, accept your fate and fight til you can’t anymore, can you promise me that?” I nodded slowly, the right side of my body burning in pain and I hissed._

 

_“I promise,” I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder as I tried to breathe through whatever pain was happening in the side of my body._

 

_“Now, listen quick because you don’t have much time. Have them take you outside and lay you down, don’t use your elements, use your aura. Reach to the ground spread your aura into it, and speak the words, “My time here is close, but I still have much to learn. Please unveil to me the secrets hidden to me by birth, that have since been hidden in this earth. Our time here is up baby girl, I’ll be waiting for you. You’ve made us so proud but please, be careful, always trust your gut,” he pressed a kiss against my forehead and dissipated as I let out a piercing scream._

 

\-----

 

“Calm her down,” Frigga spoke to another nurse as her hands glowed a light blue aura over the side of Lyla’s stomach. The nurse nodded and sent more sedative into her system as Loki sat worriedly in the corner.

 

“No more,” Lyla groaned, flicking her wrist and stopping the sedative in the tube, her eyes still scrunched in pain.

 

“My dear you must cooperate, this wound is gravely serious,” Frigga pressed and Lyla hissed as she tried to move.

 

“Put me outside,” she grunted, the sheets balled up in her hands as Frigga gave Loki a concerned look.

 

“I do not believe-”

 

“Please. Just put me outside, lay me on the ground right on the dirt, I’ll be fine,” she hissed out, her eyes still closed tightly as her body began to reject Frigga’s magic.

 

“Mother, we have to trust her,” Loki spoke from the sidelines, and Frigga nodded as he rushed forward. Loki scooped Lyla up in his arms and rushed out the door, heading directly to his mother’s gardens.

 

\-----

 

_Man this fucking SUCKS. God I hope this works, if it doesn’t…_

 

I tried to keep my breathing steady as Loki ran me to whatever outside place he could reach. The pain in my side was very evident at this point and I had to keep my eyes tightly closed to keep from crying in front of whoever I was around.

 

“We are almost there,” Loki said, his breath slightly labored and I nodded, continuing to focus on my breath.

 

_In for four, out for four, just breathe._

 

Finally, Loki burst through a set of doors and I could feel the sunlight hit my skin. He laid me against a tree and I motioned for him to step back as I felt my arm getting weaker. I took another deep breath, and as I released it I laid my palms flat on the ground, bringing my aura to it, and spoke the words my father said to me.

 

“My time here is close, but I still have much to learn. Please unveil to me the secrets hidden to me by birth, that have since been hidden in this earth.”

 

As I finished the last word I felt my aura be pulled into the earth rapidly, and almost as quickly shoot back into me. I inhaled sharply at the fast contact and felt myself be lifted into the air as a voice spoke aloud, distant but clear.

 

_“My dearest child, I fear that we have withheld this information from you for far too long, but it is about time you knew. Your mother, your real mother, she was one hidden in the depths of Asgard because of fear. She had a daughter, you, that was equally blessed as she was cursed, and if her husband had found this child, they would both be dead. Sadly, your mother died protecting you from your father, and she begged me to take you to Midgard and keep you safe. Your powers are not common in the Aesir, and she was forced to place any enchantments upon you as she could to protect you until you grew into them. The mother who raised you and myself, we sought to protect you as much as we could, and when your sister was born, she became half Asgardian, and was enhanced like the mother who raised you. Your mother who raised you was an enhanced on Earth, while I was gifted in Aesir on Asgard, I have not returned since your mother died, and I hope they do not take this anger out on you. I love you child, and I hope you forgive me, forgive all of us. Find the Allmother, she will help you in the living while I watch over you in death."_

 

The voice faded away, and I floated to the ground slowly, my legs landing on the ground as I finally opened my eyes, landing directly on Loki. We made eye contact for a moment, before I collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now listen here buddy, I know. I'm aware. Just hear me out. This story is not gonna follow norse mythology or the Avengers movies to a perfect T, creative freedom man, just hear me OUUUUUT.


	29. Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla regains conciousness, Frigga confronts Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen. I know its been a hot second. But imma just say it, no spoilers in this statement i promise, but endgame just made me literally drained and sad and man ouch. forgive me for taking that time off but everytime i looked at this story i felt the big ouch. its also finals week so i have been SWAMPED with homework and studying. anyways now that i am somewhat healed from that bull my more frequent updates will begin again. love y'all <3

“So, she has finally returned,” Odin said atop the golden throne, Frigga standing to his side. 

 

“Indeed, gravely injured at that. What will you do?” Frigga looked to her husband, his face as stoic as ever. 

 

“She has not committed any crimes, neither here nor on Midgard, but her powers,” Odin paused, “her sister, Heimdall hadn’t seen either of them.” 

 

“Husband, she is still very young, and she’s helped reform your son,” Frigga pressed, a small smile on her face as Odin huffed. 

 

“Just because Loki assisted her when she was injured does not mean he is reformed, his punishment will continue.”

 

“And Lyla? Will you punish her?” Odin frowned at this, before shaking his head. 

 

“No, she is doing well on Midgard, but she is also an Asgardian. Therefore she will travel with Thor, she will learn our ways,” Frigga frowned, her anger growing. 

 

“You are going to force her into this? She has no say?” Odin did not meet Frigga’s eyes, and she shook her head. 

 

“I have told you what little I can say about the things I have seen, let her choose, for all our sakes,” Frigga spun on her heel and stormed out of the throne room and Odin sighed heavily. 

 

“When she is angry, she is normally right.” 

 

\---

 

“Will she wake up soon?” Loki looked at Lyla’s face, most of the grime wiped away and her side wrapped in bandage and healing. 

 

“Yes she will, are you worried?” Frigga asked, also looking upon Lyla’s face as Loki snapped his head to his mother. 

 

“No. I am simply intrigued and would love to enjoy that I have been correct in assuming she was not mortal,” Loki narrowed his eyes before looking back to Lyla, his stern expression softening. They sat in silence for a moment, before Frigga smiled slightly. 

 

“You’ve gotten rusty, my son,” Lok sighed. 

 

“I do not wish to make my sentence any harder,” Loki supplied instead and Frigga shook her head.

 

“When she has arisen find me, I’m sure she will have questions and I would enjoy speaking to her when she’s not on the brink of death,” Frigga kissed her sons cheek and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Loki and Lyla alone. 

 

Loki sat back down in the chair he’s occupied since they arrived here, he did not want to push the allfather and be sent back to midgard without her, for that would be worse than seeing her die in front of him. Plus, after the revelations Lyla’s father bestowed in front of him, something was telling him that she had more to fear than he did. He found himself staring at Lyla’s face once more, her red hair, how much paler she looked than when they first met, he wouldn’t admit it, but it did concern him. 

 

“You are very confusing, and I will probably never understand you,” Loki muttered before sighing and rubbing his temples, “but by the norns you intrigue me. No other being has given me as much fascination of how you are what you are, and how you are still a beacon of sunshine, of mischief and wit, a reminder of what could be.” Lyla groaned slightly atop the table, her eyes squeezed together, her hands balled in fists. Loki reached forward slowly and placed his large hand around her small one, straightening out her hand and placing it against her side. He went to pull his arm back, but Lyla grabbed his hand tightly within her own before he could. His head snapped back to her face which was still scrunched together, her eyes were still closed, but her grasp was strong. 

 

“Stay,” Lyla slightly grunted out, and Loki stood perfectly still, his eyes open in fear. 

 

“How much have you heard me speak?” he asked, tension visible to anyone looking upon him. Lyla did not answer, she simply rolled her head from side to side before letting her arm flop back to her side, releasing Loki’s hand, and her face returning to a small frown as she slept on. Loki let out a low sigh and hung his head, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“I swear you will be the death of me.” 

 

\----

 

_ I stared off the cliff, the wind strong and pushing my hair to the side of my head. The ocean just below me, and with one step, I could fall into it. The home I made for myself in Ireland, just a few miles south, waiting for me when I chose to return. The ground beneath me bare, basic rock that was uneven but dark. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, centering myself within my elements, my aura, bringing them together inside of myself. I pulled the bracelet of my wrist and swung it to the side, a staff materializing in my hand, black with blue swirls decorating its length with a small blue gem placed on top. I placed the bottom on the floor, the top I rested both my hands upon the gem, taking another deep breath as the blue swirls upon the staff began to brighten until the gem itself was glowing.  _

 

_ I opened my eyes and pulled the staff upwards, placing my left hand towards the middle, the blue bright and pulsing as if it were alive. I swung the staff, gem towards my feet, before making a small half circle, ending with both my arms above my head, both hands clasping the staff, and slamming the bottom on the floor once more, a small wave of blue radiating from the impact and spreading outwards. The floor beneath me became flat and teeming with flowers and grass, while large trees began growing farther off, when a loud feminine voice began to speak.  _

 

_ “You are meant to create good for us, Lylanna. Your name translates to island girl, you are the island beauty. The path you will walk is for you and you alone, but it will impact many others along the way. Walk carefully, or this life you are born to create,” the ground began to turn to ash, the flowers wilting, the wind became harsher, the sea below me hit the rocks more often, the sea itself seemed angry, “will turn to ash. You have been gifted with great power, great responsibility, and people will try to corrupt and take it from you. Stay true, you are a prophecy waiting to happen, a prophecy some with evil hearts fear. Listen to your father, seek the Allmother, good luck.”  _

 

\----

 

I opened my eyes slowly, my aura stirring inside me, as though something had awakened it. I closed my eyes once more and placed my bracelet in my right hand, swinging it to the side as I had in my dream. I felt the staff take form in my hand, my aura bleeding into it. I used my wind to push me off the bed I was placed in, my feet landing on the ground as my aura surrounded me, changing my clothes of its own command. My bloodied uniform was replaced with black leather leggings, black boots, a silver and blue chest piece with silver embellishments, a cape fluttered behind me, light black with red, blue, green, and white swirls. I turned slowly, my cape moving behind me, my staff at my side. I met eyes with Loki, his eyes slightly widened as he took in my appearance. We stared at one another for a long moment, unmoving, and I smirked slightly. 

 

“Deja vu much?” I asked and I watched Loki blink slowly, before giving me a small smirk. 

 

“Yes it does appear this has happened before,” I walked towards him and instinctively placed my staff against my side, it stuck to my side as I wrapped my arms around Loki quickly. 

 

“Just shut up and listen okay? Thank you. I don’t remember much, I’m not 100% sure where we are, but thank you,” I rushed out, my arms still wrapped around Loki, the side of my face against his neck. Slowly, unsure, Loki wrapped his arms around me, and he began to loosen up. We stayed connected for a moment before I pulled away, taking a step back and taking a deep breath. 

 

“My mother requested we find her once you had awoken,” Loki said, his face returning to blank but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. I nodded and motioned towards the door with my hand. 

 

“Lead the way.” 


	30. A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga begins to answer Lyla's questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stretch Lyla's questions over two chapters, so this is but a taste of things to be revealed!

Loki led me to a set of doors and I grabbed his arm as he reached for the door handle. 

 

“Wait she’s like, a queen right?” Loki gave me a confused look but nodded, “do I like, bow and shit?” Loki’s confused look turned into a smile and turned to fully face me. 

 

“Your vocabulary includes a lot more curses as of late, but in any case she is not as strict as the Allfather, a small curtsy would do just fine,” I nodded, “you’ll be fine.” I gave him a small smile and nodded once more, taking a deep breath as he pushed the door open. 

 

“Mother?” Loki spoke as he walked into the room, I stayed a few steps behind him as I watched him embrace a woman shorter than him with golden blond curls that reminded me of Annie’s. 

 

_ Annie, Annie holy shit. She probably thinks I’m dead oh fuck. Oh fuck oh no.  _

 

“Lyla?” Loki’s voice broke my concentration and I snapped my head towards him and his mother, who had a smile on her face with a concerned look in her eyes. I flashed her a smile and bowed my head, bending my legs slightly in a curtsy. 

 

“Your highness, thank you for helping me. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble,” I kept my head bowed. 

 

“Keep your head up child, it was no trouble at all,” I lifted my head up and stood as Frigga came towards me, embracing me in a hug. I flashed Loki a confused look over her shoulder as I hugged her back and Loki simply shrugged. 

 

“Now, before your questions I would love to hear more about you and how you roped my son over there into helping you,” she gave me a bright smile and I returned it with a nod. She held my hands as she led me to a table a few feet away, flicking her wrist as the chairs pulled themselves out for us, and then pushed us in once we sat.

 

“I’m really not all that exciting,” I said and she waved her hand dismissively. 

 

“Nonsense, tell me of your powers, and that staff at your side,” she nodded her head to my side and I pulled it off my side, laying it in my hands. 

 

“I can’t really tell you about this as it just happened, I was hoping you would be able to explain it,” she nodded and leaned back slightly. 

 

“Call your elements to you, one at a time, see the effect,” I raised an eyebrow at her and cast Loki a glance. He nodded his head slightly and I nodded as well. I pulled fire to my hands and watched as the blue swirls and gem turned a bright red, I called earth and watched the colors turn to an emerald green, I then called upon air and the emerald green turned a pure white, and finally I called upon the water and the staff became a dark blue. I bit my lip before releasing the water, and the staff returned to the blue it was at previously. 

 

“Well that’s new,” I muttered, flicking the staff to the side as I had earlier and my bracelet was in my hand once more. 

 

“May I?” Frigga asked, motioning towards my bracelet. I handed it to her slowly, and she inspected it carefully before handing it back to me. “I wanted to ease you into this but it appears you have already been shown much.” 

 

“Do I need a drink for this?” I asked smirking slightly and Frigga let out a small laugh. 

 

“I suppose that is up to you, what would you like to know and I will fill in what you do not ask,” she folded her hands in her lap, her smile falling slightly. 

 

“What am I? I know now that I am Asgardian but the only enhanced I’ve seen able to use the elements like I can are on Earth,” Frigga nodded. 

 

“This is true, you were gifted like we have never seen before, and that is what made your birth dangerous, it is why your father did not want to keep you alive, sadly. You are a part of a prophecy even I am unaware to, but your story will be told for years.” 

 

“You say that like I’m dying,” I smirked and Frigga smirked back but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

“After seeing your bracelet, your mother really did put in every precaution she knew. Our gatekeeper, Heimdall, has never seen you since your false death, nor your sister. I know now it is because of that bracelet, she placed many enchantments upon it, meant to last long after she was gone.” I bit my lip and materialized a bottle of vodka in my hand, taking a sip. 

 

“Okay, so my birth mother died protecting me, my father wanted me dead, my mother sent me to Earth with an Asgardian, got it,” I summed up swirling the contents in the bottle. “So what’s with all...this?” I motioned to my new ensemble and Frigga smiled. 

 

“I suppose since you haven’t seen Loki materialize his battle armor it would be best to compare it to Thor’s. When Thor holds mjolnir, it can also bring about his battle armor if he isn’t already wearing it, if he wishes it be. This is the same with your staff in a sense, and this is the battle armor that you have been destined to wear,” I took a long swig once Frigga had finished, nodding my head as I mulled over her words. 

 

“So am I like a goddess or some shit?” Frigga smiled at me. 

 

“In a sense, you could be. You have not had a name day as Loki and Thor have where your title is established, but I believe the Norns have brought you here to become one,” I started coughing on my drink, leaning forward a bit to clear my airway from the vodka I just choked on. 

 

“I’m sorry, WHAT, I was kidding! I can’t be a goddess I’m a total bitch!” I waved my hand around and Frigga laughed quietly. 

 

“Dear, correct me if I’m wrong, did you not risk your life to try and save many others? Is that not the injuries that landed you here?” I shook my head. 

 

“It was a gut feeling, anyone could have done it,” Frigga shook her head in response and I felt myself being scolded like a child by their parents. 

 

“I do not see anyone else sitting in front of me arriving with half of their stomach black and bruised,” I placed my hand against my stomach, the cool chestplate against my palm as I thought back to Ultron. 

 

“Who’s my father?” Frigga’s smile dropped immediately, and she reached out and held my free hand, forcing a sad smile on my face. 

 

“I do not know, and I fear for your safety for that reason. Your presence here is known as you arrived with Loki, and I’m afraid we will have to announce you as you are full Asgardian, these are your people,” I shook my head.

 

“I am not afraid of him, however, I cannot stay here much longer. My sister is on Earth still, Fury would have a fit if I’m gone any longer, and I need to make sure everyone else is okay,” Frigga nodded at this, patting my hand with her free one. 

 

“You do have a choice to return, to learn our ways, the people that you will join one day,” I raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards Loki. 

 

“And him? Will he be allowed back with me?” Loki looked at me confused, and I kept my eyes trained on Frigga, who sighed. 

 

“No matter how much I miss my son, he does have a sentence to serve,” she honestly looked sad by this fact and I reached for her aura, a completely pure blue that was dampened. 

 

“I’m sorry, your grace, but I owe Loki a debt now. I can not in good conscious leave him on Earth and live here where he has grown up. However, when he is allowed to return, I would be happy to come with him.”

 

“I understand, I will let my husband know, however I will need you both to stay until morning. We must introduce you to the court at dinner tonight,” I nodded at this and took another sip of vodka before vanishing it. 

 

“Thank you, and I do appreciate your people helping me, I have a lot more questions” I placed my other hand atop Frigga’s and gave her a smile. 

 

“I assumed you would, but for now, may I see what magic you posses?”


	31. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla shuts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more answers but not all, because what good would a story be if I gave you all of them ;)

I lowered myself back to the ground, my eyes returning to my normal green, as Frigga starred in slight awe. 

 

“Norns child, how did you learn so much?” I smiled slightly, returning to my seat in front of her. 

 

“My..the man who raised me, the Asgardian, I suppose he and my birth mother planned very far ahead. He left us books, spells and instructions on how to learn and grow our powers. My elements however,” I looked down at my hands, “trial and error.” 

 

“Do you have these now?” I nodded and a worn book appeared in my hands. I handed it to her, looking around the room and furrowing my eyes in confusion. 

 

“Where did Loki go?” Frigga looked around as well, a slight frown gracing her face. 

 

“I fear he has wandered off, which is not wise considering his stance here.” I nodded, letting her leaf through the book as I leaned back, taking a sip of Asgardian ale she had brought in. 

 

“Your grace, the man who raised me, what was his name?” Frigga looked up from the book and smiled. 

 

“His name was Orvette, he was a grand soldier, one of our few gifted in Aesir though he rarely used it. He was from my realm, the Vanir, though born in Asgard. Once seen with the gift, he was moved to Vanaheim to hone his Aesir skills in a place without judgement, Asgard is powerful but set in its ways,” Frigga shook her head at this, “nevertheless he returned to Asgard per my request, I knew I would need his assistance one day and he did wonderfully.”

 

“Assistance? You knew I would be, me?” Frigga smiled, closing the book in her lap. 

 

“My dear, I am gifted somewhat with foresight. I was raised by witches and this foresight has helped me to this day, though I am not at liberty to explain what I can see, I do get glimpses of the future and I help it go towards that direction,” I bit my lip, my mind reeling. 

 

“So, you saw that I would be an issue, and need to be on Earth, so you called him in to take me there? Wait if he’s all magical and off world why did he die of cancer? I get why my “mom” got it, she’s Earth and just advanced, but” Frigga held her hand up, her face falling. 

 

“What is, cancer?” 

 

“It’s a disease. Abnormal cells that appear, can be old or just damaged cells, can grow and cause tumors. Orvette had stage 4 when he realized, same with Alina, my mother, but they didn’t say anything just, went to bed one night and didn’t wake up,” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before returning my gaze back to Frigga who was deep in thought. 

 

“Orvette should not have suffered from this cancer,” she paused, turning her head to me, “child did you awaken your powers by this time,” I shook my head. 

 

“No, I was 17 on Earth when I finally discovered them, my sister too,” Frigga turned away at this again her face deep in thought, before she looked back again holding out her hand. 

 

“May I see your hand, please,” I looked from her eyes to her hand before placing mine within her own. Her magic began to branch out from her hand and into my own for a moment, before she pulled back inhaling sharply. 

 

“What did you see?” I leaned forward, my heart beginning to beat faster. 

 

“I do not know what illness killed your parents, the ones who raised you, but you should not have been so old when coming into your powers, and your parents shouldn’t have died just yet,” I stood up sharply, my chair falling behind me. 

 

“Someone murdered my parents?” I clenched my teeth, my hands balled into fists. 

 

“I am not certain, but they should not have succumbed to that illness,” I felt my aura react to my anger, a small blue tint illuminating my hands. 

 

“Someone. Murdered. My. Parents.” I spat, my hair beginning to whip around me as my elements were brought into my anger as well. 

 

“Lyla, calm down,” Frigga’s voice rung out, her tone strong as she stood from her chair as well. I looked at her and took a deep breath, centering myself back together, pulling the anger from my elements and letting them return to their natural state. 

 

“What else don’t I know,” I said flatly, my eyes downcast. 

 

“I feel that is enough information for today,” Frigga took a step towards me and I took a step back in response, shaking my head. 

 

“No. You said I have the choice. Right now I see no value of returning here to the place that has caused me so many issues I don’t even know about so tell me, what else don’t I know,” I spat and Frigga sighed. 

 

“Sit,” she waved to my empty chair as she took her own. I sat, crossing my legs, and straightening my back, the stiff posture and the blank face I resumed myself to. “As I have stated, your birth mother was also gifted in the Aesir, your birth father, I know not of. Her name was Norveya, she always longed for a daughter to teach and nurture into a strong sorceress, but she gained so much more. When she came to me in the healing wing and she knew she was with child, her happiness quickly turned to fear. When we examined you within her body we saw the beginnings of a brand new source of magic, a being that could be used to end wars, a weapon. She didn’t want that for you, she knew what your father would do if he found out, begged me to help, and I vowed I would. We faked both of your deaths, however your birth father found her rather quickly. You were sent to Earth with Orvette, and the marriage with Alina was never part of the plan though I am glad he found happiness.” 

 

“That was his plan wasn’t it, to turn me into a weapon,” I held a hand above my face, turning it around. 

 

“Yes, Norveya saw the evil within him and did not wish to let his plans take hold. This cost her her life, but she died an honorable death and sits in Valhalla.”

 

“So what now. What is expected of me, you called me a prophecy child, what do I do.”

 

“I know not, not yet at least. You will map futures for us, you are already beginning to.”

 

“And what if I don’t want that?” 

 

“I am afraid you do not have much choice. The norns pick for us our paths, we simply choose to alter them for the better or worse.” 

 

“Fantastic. Anything else?” 

 

“Mother, I believe that is enough for now,” Loki spoke from behind me, and Frigga moved her gaze to her son, giving him a small smile. 

 

“I agree, my son. Show her to the guest chambers will you? I’d like a word with your father before the feast tonight,” Frigga stood and I followed her example, rising from my seat. 

 

“Thank you,” I said, my face blank and she gave me a small smile, her hand cupping my face. 

 

“Child, there is so much to learn still. Do not let this anger rule you, you are strong,” Frigga gave me one last smile and a nod to Loki before leaving the room. I turned to face him, his hands behind his back and his eyes downcast, before I walked up to him. I looked up at him, his eyes focused on the ground, and took in his face. 

 

“Lead the way, Prince Loki,” his eyes snapped to mine at this, and I felt his aura return to the dampened green when he first arrived at the tower. He nodded and walked away, and I followed in silence. 

 

\---

 

“This will be yours,” Loki spoke, motioning to a closed door. I nodded and placed my hand on the door handle, turning it before Loki grabbed my other arm. 

 

“Yes?” I asked, my body still turned to the door. 

 

“Lyla, I understand this anger you are feeling and believe me, it is no way to live,” my grip on the door handle tightened at this. 

 

“My whole life has been a lie, Loki. I apologize if my reaction is not what you were expecting but this is my way of handling it,” Loki pushed me into the room at this point, slamming the door behind him as I stumbled to stand. 

 

“You just don’t get it, do you?” he spat, walking towards me. “6 years ago I learned I am not an Asgardian, I was kidnapped, I was raised a prince when I am not, I sought revenge and it sent me towards a path that one day will be my demise. This anger you feel, believe me, I felt and I relished in it. I sought revenge and to prove myself worthy which led me into the hands of an even worse being, a being so powerful he played on my anger and made me do things I did not wish to. You will be that, but lay much more waste than I ever had if you succumb to this anger you feel,” I held a hand up, silencing Loki as he exhaled sharply. I looked at him, tears in my eyes, my chest tight. 

 

“I hear you, Loki. I’ve already succumbed to this anger in my lifetime I don’t plan on doing it again. But this, I’ve had my suspicions, I’m just not cut out for the whole prophetic planning part,” I gave him a weak smile, a tear rolling down my cheek. Loki crossed the distance between us and wiped the tear from my cheek. 

 

“Why did you come to me?” I placed a hand over his, pulling it from my face and placing our palms together. 

 

“You are not the monster they say you are, just as I am not the monster I thought I was. I owed you a last attempt to show you that before death took me, yet you gave me another chance, I owe you a debt.” Loki shook his head, his palm leaving mine. 

 

“I owe you a debt I cannot even begin to repay, once more with your bold statement to my mother.” 

 

“Looks like we are tied to each other for a while then,” I gave him a weak smile, wiping the tears from my eyes as he looked at me. 

 

“I have done many wrongs.” 

 

“So am I,” I held my hand palm upwards this time, showing him a visual of my aura. I admired it as well, the dark blue hues from when I showed the Avengers were more frequent this time, and I took a mental note of that. Loki looked from my hand to my face, before turning around and leaving the room. I let my hand fall to my side, sighing and staring at the door where Loki had been. 

 

“Oh Loki, what a mess we have made.”  


	32. The Kind King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla appears in front of Asgard's people, including the Allfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, I have so many plans.

Frigga took a sip from her glass, staring at the seat that Lyla had occupied earlier that evening, mulling over everything that had been uncovered and spoken of before. 

 

“You can’t avoid your father forever,” Frigga spoke, setting her glass down as Loki emerged from the shadows. 

 

“I was hoping to have a word with you,” Loki spoke, taking the seat across from Frigga. 

 

“I have been waiting, ask away my son.” 

 

“Lyla, what is she destined to be? Her title,” Loki summed up, searching his mother’s face for an answer. 

 

“She will become a goddess of life, destined to face the goddess of death. She may rule if she wishes, or she may watch the goddess of death bring about torment, it all resides upon her,” Frigga looked tense at this aspect, and Loki couldn’t help but feel anxious at this moment. 

 

“And me, mother? What will become of me,” Frigga smiled, leaning forward and taking her son’s hands in her own. 

 

“My son you are destined to be great, as is Thor, you are my greatest treasures and I know you have been afraid but she has given you life. You have awoken her spirit to her destiny and she will have to walk it, whether or not you stand by her is up to you, but for now, you must get her ready for dinner and prepare yourself, I do not know what your father has planned.” 

 

“Joy.”

 

\---- 

 

I ran my hands up and down the dress Frigga had sent to my room, a darker blue that reached the floor with golden trim. I reached up and held the necklace Annie gave me between my fingers, staring at myself in the mirror. I flicked my wrist and my hair was half tied up while the rest fell on the back of my neck. I turned my head towards the door as someone knocked, and I reached out to see Loki’s aura just outside my door. I crossed the room, my blue aura gracing my feet as golden shoes appeared on them. I opened the door, seeing Loki in his armor, the black and green complimenting his complexion, looking back up to his eyes. His eyes were looking me up and down, and I gave him a small spin. 

 

“Do I look truly Asgardian?” I gave him a smirk and he returned it. 

 

“You do, but I must warn you for the feast,” my smirk faded slightly at this. 

 

“Can we just address why there must be a feast? Like didn’t Frigga stage my death for a reason? Why bring attention back to me?” I turned back to my room, sitting on the lavish bed as Loki closed the door behind him. 

 

“She hid you in the past because you were but a child, you could have been taken and sold from person to person. Now you are strong, you can defend yourself, you can take on whomever you must,” Loki sat next to me, and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Yeah of course I can, I was blasted by a freakin robot, what, two days ago? I almost died then, these people are not human either, they could easily fuck me up,” Loki gently grabbed my hand from my lap and held it palm upwards, his hand on my wrist. 

 

“Call upon your fire,” I did as he said, “your powers are strong and vast, nothing we have ever seen before. You shape the world as you wish, you are already changing the world, our reality,” Loki removed his hand and I let the flame extinguish, turning to face him. 

 

“You said you owed me a debt, what did I do for you?” Loki shook his head. 

 

“I give you a wonderfully inspiring speech and that is your response?”

 

“Gotta say, Cap does better,” he placed a palm to his chest, and gave me an offended look. 

 

“You wound me, Lyla,” I gave him a wink and laughed quietly. 

 

“You know a few weeks ago you tried to kill me, now we’re bonding, who woulda thought,” I turned and smiled at him and he looked away, smiling but pain in his eyes. 

 

“Tonight you will be named, you will call upon the armor that you did earlier along with your staff. You will be presented to the court as an ally, and I am sure many of the courts members will beg of you to stay,” Loki stood up at this, holding his arm out for me. 

 

“Well I’m sure I’ll say fuck at least once and they’ll change their minds,” I stood, hooking my arm in his and squared my shoulders. 

 

“Yes, that I am most sure of.” 

 

\----

 

I stood in front of the golden doors, two guards on each side, and I clutched Loki’s arm a little tighter. 

 

“Nervous?” He asked, turning his head towards me. 

 

“Oh of course not. Every day I walk into a world I’ve never been to on the brink of death, finding out I’m basically a prophecy child for the entire world, have to appear before a species of beings which I guess I am, and have them drool over me because I’m essentially a weapon,” Loki placed a finger to my lips, his eyes sparkling with amusement but and a small smirk on his face. 

 

“You’re forgetting you’re on the arm of a man who was banished but a few weeks ago,” I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the doors. 

 

“Well, can’t imagine anyone worse, let’s go turn some heads,” I flashed Loki a smirk and watched as he nodded to the guards. They swung the doors open and I took in a deep breath, letting my smirk fall into a blank face. We walked in stride down the lavish walkway, many people lining the sides and staring at the two of us. Most of their eyes were trained on me in wonder, but I noticed a few sending glares towards Loki. I lifted my chin a bit higher as we neared the throne, an old man with an eye patch seated there with a golden staff in his hand, I assumed he was the Allfather. To his side I met Frigga’s eyes and she sent me a smile and a small nod of her head. We stepped to the bottom of the throne, I released Loki’s arm and kneeled down as Loki had instructed, feeling him kneel beside me. 

 

“Stand,” the Allfather spoke, and Loki held out his hand for me. I grasped it with my own and we stood together, small whispers gracing the room. “Lylanna Strain, you have been brought to Asgard by will of Prince Loki, why?” 

 

“I was gravely injured, your grace. I used the last of my strength to send me to the Avengers tower where Loki was being held and I promptly passed out, I did not know he would bring me to Asgard if that is what is being implied,” Odin looked between Loki and I at that statement. 

 

“How do I know you aren’t here to overthrow the throne alongside Loki?” I narrowed my eyes at Odin, already growing annoyed. 

 

“You think I planned to almost die? I’m sorry to let you down but no, there was no planning to get me to Asgard, I don’t even know how he got me here or where we actually are in the world,” Odin narrowed his eye in response. 

 

“Surely you must know Loki’s past, why trust your life with him?” 

 

“Are you aware of my past? I’m pretty sure your magical gatekeeper hasn’t seen me in decades so maybe I’m just as bad as Loki for all you know,” Loki stiffened beside me and Frigga looked at me with a small smirk, “to answer your question, I was on death’s door, my teammates spread far and I had no idea where they were. I trusted Loki to help me because I knew where he was and I could teleport myself there, and he did exactly what I hoped and more,” the crowd began to mutter under their breaths and Odin slammed his staff on the ground, silencing them. 

 

“Are you a threat to Asgard?” I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

 

“No, your grace, I am not a threat to Asgard unless Asgard threatens me,” I kept my voice calm, my eyes staring daggers. 

 

“I am King of this realm, I’m sure you understand I must take every precaution when you arrive with the man who has tried to destroy it,” my anger boiled up inside of me and I clenched my hands tightly, small blue wisps wrapping around my hands. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I fucking like it,” I spat. 

 

“Despite this, Lylanna it has been uncovered you are an Asgardian, these are your people and we will have you here, you will learn our ways and be a powerful asset,” Frigga turned her head towards Odin and I decided I’d had enough. 

 

“An  _ asset?  _ You will  _ have me here?  _ Sorry, I’m a person, not a weapon, I already have a team, one your son is on by the way, and I was told I would be given a choice,” Frigga glared at her husband but he kept his eyes on me. 

 

“We do not know what you are capable of, and this is your true home, you should be educated on your people,” Frigga stepped forward at this. 

 

“Lyla, dear, you have the choice, you are always welcome here whenever you wish, I will make sure Heimdall knows,” she gave me a smile before glancing at her husband and glaring once more. I gave her a small bow and flashed a smile on my face, the crowd whispering once more. 

 

“Thank you, your grace, but I feel that does not have much merit now that the Allfather would like me as an  _ asset,”  _ I spat the last word, looking back at Odin. He was silent for a moment, Frigga unrelenting in her glare before he looked to me once more, huffing. 

 

“Very well, you may be free to return if you wish. I would like you to come with Thor on occasion, see Asgard and her people, you will receive notice by raven” Odin’s tone was flat and I bowed my head. 

 

“Thank you for your overwhelming hospitality,” I said sarcastically, smiling once more to Odin’s glare. He slammed his staff on the ground, Loki intertwining our arms once more as Odin spoke. 

 

“Let the feast begin.” 


	33. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla never gets a chance to ponder her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take a sec to say a huuuuuuge thanks to DevilishDoll for being so supportive of this story! You are the best!

I placed my fork back down next to my plate, the Asgardians to my left chatting freely while Frigga made small talk with Odin towards my right, Loki dead silent. I leaned over to him slightly, to which he gave me a confused glance. 

 

“Bacon’s still better,” I whispered, and I watched the left of his mouth turn up in a smirk as I leaned back to my position. 

 

“Is this not to your liking?” Odin spoke from the head of the table, and I snapped my gaze to him. Frigga staring him down, as was Loki, while I took a deep breath, putting on my best customer service smile. 

 

“It is quite lovely, your majesty, I was simply jesting with your dear son Loki about a delicacy found on Earth, or Midgard as I’ve heard it called here,” Odin looked at me a moment longer before returning to his food. 

 

“Tell me of Midgard, I’d love to hear what’s changed,” Frigga smiled at me, and I smiled back, sincerely. 

 

“I lived in Ireland most recently, very lavish and green, a beautiful place and wonderful people there,” I stared off slightly thinking of James, my smile diminishing slightly. 

 

“It sounds lovely, I would love to see it,” I gave Frigga a weak smile, pushing myself out from the large table. 

 

“Please excuse me,” I said, bowing slightly to Frigga and Odin. Odin huffed in response and Frigga gave me another warm smile before I fled the table. 

 

\---- 

 

Frigga turned to Loki as he watched Lyla weave her way out of the great hall, a frown on his face. 

 

“Is home a sore subject for her?” Frigga asked, watching Loki turn away from Lyla’s retreating form and meeting his mother’s eyes. 

 

“She was rather forced from Ireland to join the Avengers, I believe she misses it, or misses someone,” Loki looked back towards where Lyla was, a frown gracing Frigga’s face. 

 

“I see,” she said, lobserving Loki while Odin took scraped his fork on his tray. 

 

“A matter of being forced, odd,” Odin muttered, and Frigga snapped her head towards him. 

 

“That is enough, do you hear me?” Frigga turned to Loki and gave him a small smile, “son, will you please go check on Lyla, I think it best you leave, now. I will meet you at the bifrost-”

 

“I am King and I-”

 

“You are acting no better than Thor when he was first to be throned and that is enough,” Frigga spat, she nodded to Loki who stood from the table before Frigga sighed deeply. 

 

“My love, I know you fear what has been shown but you must not meddle,” Frigga whispered. 

 

“There are two paths here, reform or destruction.”   
  


“And your meddling will further destruction,” Frigga hissed, and Odin looked downwards, “I am keeping even you in the dark but I will say this one last time husband, let her be,” Odin picked up Frigga’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“Forgive me, my queen,” Odin said, giving Frigga a smile, “you are ever growing in your wisdom and I will look to you for guidance.” 

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Frigga said smirked, placing her free hand atop Odin’s. 

 

\----

 

I closed the door as I entered my room, my forehead against it as I let out a low sigh. 

 

“I didn’t even truly love him, why does thinking about him hurt so much?” I ran a hand down the door and squeezed my eyes closed, the pain in my chest easing slightly. I jumped as a hard knock made my eyes flash open, the sound right next to my ear. I pulled the door open and met eyes with Loki, who held his blank face well. 

 

“We are leaving,” he spoke and I gave him a small smirk. 

 

“I piss him off that badly, huh?” Loki shook his head, my smirk falling. 

 

“My mother willed it so, she figures it be best we get back to the tower,” I placed a hand on my hip, giving him a suspicious look. 

 

“You’ve been here for a few days now, no magic, with people who hate you. How do you do it?” Loki gave me a confused look at this, pain flashing in his eyes. 

 

“I know not what you speak of, come, Heimdall is waiting,” he waved his hand out in front of him and I shook my head before stepping out and closing the door behind me. We made our way through the castle, catching the eyes of some guards, and I took in our surroundings. He ushered me through the market as well, most people eating dinner so the streets were rather empty at this time, thankfully. 

 

“You know, this place is super unnecessary with all this gold,” I whispered to him as we swung around a building. 

 

“Asgard is the protector of realms, what you see is a show of wealth and power,” Loki said back, leading me to a pair of horses at the start of the bridge. 

 

“Wow,” I stopped, taking in the view, the bridge, the golden sphere in the distance. Loki watched my awe, smirking, as I held a hand out in front of me, “this seems fake.” 

 

“It is not, but come, you can stare while we ride,” Loki held out a hand to me and I tore my eyes from the sky. He helped me onto my horse side saddle as he climbed upon his own. We rode quickly to the dome, my eyes never leaving the sky as I listened to the horses feet clamor upon the beautiful bridge. We reached the end all too quickly, and Loki helped me off my horse, I nodded my head to Loki before turning my attention to the horse, finally noticing how large and beautiful he was. 

 

“Oh my you’re beautiful,” I ran my hand upon his mane, the locks running between my fingers as Loki approached his mother. 

 

“I’m sad to see you go,” I heard Frigga said, turning to watch them hug. 

 

“It is for the best mother,” he said in response, I watched Frigga whisper something in his ear before they parted. Loki gave her a kiss on the cheek and Frigga ran her thumb against his own before she turned to me. She held her hands out to me and I stepped towards her, placing my hands in hers. 

 

“Your grace, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me,” Frigga shook her head. 

  
“Enough with the formalities, call me Frigga. I do hope you return and soon and that your next visit will be pleasant,” she pulled me into a hug, and I felt my eyes tear up a bit before blinking them away. 

 

“Thank you, Frigga,” I smiled at her and looked to Loki, who was standing inside the dome, hands clasped behind his back. I walked up the steps, meeting eyes with a golden pair as he gave me a smile. 

 

“You must be Heimdall, it’s nice to have a face to go with the name,” I gave him a smile, and he returned it. 

 

“Same to you, if you need help just call for me as I cannot see you,” I nodded, and stepped towards Loki who wrapped an arm around my waist. 

 

“Uh?” I stiffened and moved slightly before he pulled me back to his side.

 

“You have not traveled by bifrost before while conscious, I’d rather you don’t fall out, Heimdall?” Loki looked to him and Heimdall nodded, turning his word in the middle of what I could only describe as a giant keyhole, before I was immersed in light. 


	34. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Loki return to the Avengers tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaHHHHH I am so busy so I am sorry for the lack of updates but I love you guys so much.

We touched down on the Avengers tower, I clutched onto Loki during transit and I was breathless. 

 

“Holy shit. Can we do that again?” I said giggling, Loki smiling at my antics. 

 

“I'm sure that won't be the last time you travel by bifrost,” Loki said as I calmed my giggles, gaining my footing. I looked up at him, trapped in his green eyes. I couldn’t look away, my entire body frozen to the spot, I became very aware of the fact he still had his arm around me and I was still clutching the front of his armor. Time stood still, his eyes boring into mine, his face close to mine, my heart beating quickly in my chest. I pulled away, tucking my hair behind my shoulder, and giving him an awkward smile, breathing deeply. 

 

“We should get inside, I’m sure Thor’s lost his mind,” I turned away from him, my heart still beating erratically as I pushed the doors open. I stepped into the living room, the sound of the tv playing and I saw Clint’s head on the couch. I weighed my options briefly before walking up behind him and leaning next to him. “Miss me?” Clint shot up quickly and turned to me in a battle stance, his face hardened before looking at me in disbelief. 

 

“Lyla?” I held my hand in front of my face as though I was inspecting it. 

 

“I sure hope so, otherwise-” I was cut off as he pulled me into a hug, something I would never expect from Clint. I hugged him back, watching Loki walk in the shadows towards the elevator, not even casting a glance my way. I frowned slightly, but put a smile on my face when I pulled away from Clint. 

 

“FRIDAY, tell the team to meet in the living room, urgent, send word to Thor too,” Clint said, leading me to the couch. 

 

“Where’s Thor?” I asked, sitting next to Clint. 

 

“When we got back to the tower, Loki was gone, he’s out searching for him now,” Clint said, grimacing as I paused. 

 

“Were the tapes blank by chance?” I said cautiously and Clint looked at me confused. 

 

“Yes? How-” 

 

“Ly?” a soft voice said, and I turned my head to see Annie. 

 

“Oh my god, Ann,” I stood up and we ran towards each other, colliding in a hug as I felt Annie’s tears hit the side of my face. 

 

“I thought you died, Ly I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Annie spoke between tears, clutching me tighter. 

 

“Hush. We need to talk later, okay? I love you, I’m okay, but there’s a lot you’re about to find out,” I whispered in her ear as she calmed her breathing down. We pulled away from each other and I wiped the tears from her face like I used to when we were kids, smiling sadly. 

 

“Clint what did you-” I heard Nat say and I turned to face her, giving her a small smile as well. 

 

“Hey Nat,” Nat stared at me wide eyed, before walking up to me, and slapping me. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking!” she said, and I rubbed my cheek slightly, the boys had filed in by now and were watching intently. 

 

“Nat, why don’t-” Steve started and I held my hand up to him, silencing him. 

 

“It was stupid, I know, I’m sorry,” I said to Nat staring her in the eye as she glared at me, her eyes watering slightly. She pulled me into a hug and I returned it, sighing slightly. 

 

“Bozhe moy don’t ever scare me like that again,” she whispered and I chuckled slightly. 

 

“I don’t plan on it,” I responded, hugging her tightly in return. I gave Steve a hug, Bruce and Tony opting out of it, when my eyes landed on Wanda. “Replace me already?” I said to the time who stiffened slightly. 

 

“Lyla-” Steve started and I pat his shoulder giggling. 

 

“Steve I’m just fucking with you,” Wanda looked relieved at that and Vision appeared next to her. I gave them both a nod of my head and a smile before leading the team back to the couch, I stood in front of them, reaching out for Thor’s aura and seeing it approaching quickly. On que, a loud thud had everyone turning toward the balcony and Thor stormed inside, I opened my mouth to speak but he had pulled me into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Where have you been?” he said rushed, pulling away from me and holding me at arms length when I gave him an awkward smile. 

 

“Why don’t you sit down.” 

 

\----

 

“No questions til I’m done, got it?” I said to the group after they all bombarded me with questions while I stood there quietly, letting them get it out of their system. 

 

“Does this have anything to do with why you look like you just got back from a ball, Avatar?” Tony asked and I rolled my eyes, forgetting I was still in my Asgardian dress. 

 

“No questions or you don’t get to see the cool stuff,” I wiggled my fingers at Tony before reaching for Ann in my head. 

 

_ Ann, I wasn’t kidding a lot of stuff is about to be uncovered.  _

 

_ I know, I can see it in your aura you’re different now. I’ll listen.  _

 

_ This doesn’t just include me, it includes you too.  _

 

She narrowed her eyes at me across the room. 

 

_ I trust you.  _

 

I gave her a small nod before taking a deep breath, wiping my hands on the dress. 

 

“When we were fighting Ultron, you told me to get on a boat. As we were heading there, I felt my gut tell me to go somewhere else and it led me straight to Ultron. He got me real good, my energy was draining fast, we were too high up for me to call on the Earth and try to keep myself stable so I used the last of my energy to send me here, to the tower. I went down to Loki’s floor,” I held my hand up as I saw the mouths of the team drop to respond, glaring at them until they closed them and  sat in silence, “and I’ll be honest I don’t remember this part. According to him I ended up in front of his cell, FRIDAY hadn’t been fully installed yet so disabling the cameras was easy I suppose, and I let him out and asked him for help. I blacked out from pain, and had a very odd dream with my father, although it wasn’t really a dream. I woke up in a hospital type thing, and all I could focus was on getting outside, repeating what my father told me to, and I did exactly that.” I waved my hand and a projection of my father’s message played for the team, their eyes widening or narrowing in confusion/disbelief. “After I heard it I passed out again, and I had another dream, I was told I would be a prophecy, I was destined to create paths of life,” I placed my bracelet in my right hand, swinging my arm out and my staff materializing before placing the gem in both of my hands and slamming it on the ground, sending out a small wave of energy and appearing in the battle armor I was destined to wear. The Avengers looked at me in shock, Annie tearing up slightly, as I stood before them. 

 

“And my brother?” Thor said quietly, staring at me in disbelief. 

 

“In his room,” I said quietly, a pang of guilt in my stomach at that fact. 

 

“So, let me get this straight, your birth dad killed your birth mom because she hid you and he wanted to make you a weapon, so you got sent here, and then when you went back you became,” Tony motioned at me with one hand, “this?” I nodded waving my hand and a bottle of scotch appeared in front of him. 

 

“And you’re fully Asgardian?” Natasha asked, to which I nodded, placing a bottle of vodka in front of her. The room sat in silence for a moment, and I shifted from side to side nervously. 

 

“And Loki didn’t harm you?” Annie said quietly, and everyone looked to me for an answer to which I sighed. 

 

“No, he saved my life,” I said bluntly, narrowing my eyes and daring any of them to argue with me. Tony stood up and clapped his hands together looking around at everyone. 

 

“How about we fill her in now huh?” Tony motioned for me to take a seat to which I nodded at him, sitting next to Annie and letting my armor dissipate into my normal jeans and t-shirt and my staff returning to my bracelet. I laid my head on her shoulder and laid hers on top of mine, I could see the conflict reflected in everyone’s auras but Annie’s, as bright and pure as ever. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispered, and I nodded my head, holding her hand in mine as we listened to the team. 


	35. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla tries to talk to Loki about his abrupt departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for you guys who keep reading. So much <3

I stood outside Loki’s room, staring at the door frame, and I shook my head. 

 

_ Dumbass last time you did this he just opened the door, just knock.  _

 

I rapped against the door a few times, the sound filling the empty hallway, as I swayed from side to side. The door swung open and Loki looked down at me, he had changed into his black shirt and pants he had donned while being on Earth. 

 

“Yes?” He said blandly, and I raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What’s wrong,” I said bluntly, crossing my arms. 

 

“Nothing? Why do you ask?” he said in response, his hand still on the door handle. 

 

“We got back and you sulked yourself right on into your room, you know Thor was worried about you too right?” Loki glowered at that. 

 

“He was simply worried a killer was on the loose,” I shook my head at this. 

 

“Yeah, me. I’m the killer remember?”

 

“I do not recall you trying to take over Midgard-” 

 

“Oh get off with that! I know that’s not the full fucking story-”

 

“You know nothing! I was made to rule!” Loki bellowed, and I clenched my hands tightly at my side to avoid slapping him. 

 

“No, Loki, you were made to be mischief. I don’t know what made you choose that route, but stop trying to pretend you are all powerful. Listen here, dipshit, stop pretending and decide who you want to be now, not this pipe dream you’ve made up,” I glared up at him. 

 

“You truly do not know anything,” he said lowly, somewhat in a growl, before slamming the door. 

 

“Then why did you help me!” I yelled to his door, seeing his aura still on the other side, “if you were made to rule why help the weakling falling on your doorstep, huh? You could have killed me or let me die, with or without your magic, but you helped me!” I placed my hand against the door before saying under my breath, “did it not mean anything to you?” 

 

“No,” Loki said, his voice flat, and I felt my chest constrict. I pulled my hand away from the door, standing up straight. 

 

“Dinner is being served downstairs, the team would like to thank you for your reluctant assistance to this charity case, I’ll be sure to make myself scarce,” I said in an overly professional voice before turning on my heel and walking away. 

 

_ My room. Now.  _

 

I spoke to Ann through our connection, teleporting myself the rest of the way to avoid running into anyone from the team. I stood completely still in the center of my room, taking shaky breaths as I closed my eyes, fighting the hurt and anger inside me, my hands still clenched tightly into fists. I fought it as hard as I could, before a wave of energy was sent out around me, sending furniture flying as I sunk to my knees. My mind was blank now, I wasn’t hearing, lost in the anger, when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. 

 

“Ly? Ly what’s going on talk to me please,” Annie spoke as I came back to reality, blinking a few times and seeing her face in front of mine. I placed my hand on the one she had on my shoulder before teleporting us to the hillside from my dream. 

 

\---

 

“Loki! Where is Lyla?” Thor said happily as he walked into Loki’s room, seeing Loki sitting in the chair he would read in, where he was staring blankly at the wall. 

 

“How should I know,” Loki responded flatly, and Thor shrugged it off before heading to Lyla’s room. He knocked on her door, bellowing loudly. 

  
“Lyla! It is time to feast!” he yelled through the door, before pushing it open. His happiness drained quickly, seeing her room in ruins, and her nowhere within. “FRIDAY, where did Lyla go?” he spoke, walking through the upturned furniture. 

 

“Lyla left a few moments ago with her sister, I don’t know where they went,” FRIDAY spoke out in response, and Thor ran back to Loki’s room, lifting him up by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. 

 

“What did you say to her?” Thor spat. 

 

“The truth,” Loki said and Thor held his hand out for mjolnir. 

 

“You are the god of lies brother, I highly doubt that, now I ask again, what did you say to her,” mjolnir flew into Thor’s hand and he pressed it against Loki’s chest in warning. 

 

“I told her that helping her meant nothing to me,” Loki said flatly and Thor dropped him in disbelief and anger. 

 

“Really, brother? She has only just begun showing an interest in you and your immediate response is to lie to her? To hurt her? I was rooting for you,” Thor shook his head in sadness and Loki felt a pang of guilt to his heart. 

 

“I am the god of mischief and lies, she had no business interacting with me.”

 

“Tthat is not your decision to make! It’s hers,” Thor said angrily, cracks of lightning sounding outside. 

 

“I have made it mine,” Loki said blandly and Thor shook his head. 

 

“You have hurt me many times brother, but this? I see how she cares for you in her own way, she is going through much right now, and I promise you that did not help,” Thor spoke sadly as the thunder and dark clouds rolled back away from the tower. 

 

“She is to be a goddess, a true hero, she has no business interacting with the vile likes of me,” Loki said quietly and Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Brother, she trusts her gut, she will be fine. Don’t push her away, not now, I fear for her transition into Asgard, and her sister,” Loki shook his head, a pang of guilt hitting his heart. 

 

“What’s done is done. Please, leave,” Loki said, looking at the floor. With that Thor turned and took his leave, and Loki slumped back into his chair. 

 

“Lyla, what have you done to me,” Loki said quietly, looking over the book she had left him before the battle had started, and he gently placed it down before grabbing one of Tony’s books and throwing it across the room. 

 

\-----

 

I stood in front of Annie, finishing the dream I had at this very hilltop, standing in my full armor and my staff placed in front of me, both hands atop the blue gem. 

 

“So, you’re a goddess,” Annie said slowly, standing next to me as we watched the waves below us. 

 

“Not yet, but yeah? I don’t fucking know Annie I don’t want this,” I shook my head and she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“I may not be your birth sister, but I am still your sister. You don’t have to do this alone,” she said quietly, and I placed my hand on top of hers. 

 

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

 

“Can we talk about Loki?” She asked tentatively, and I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before placing it back on my staff. 

 

“What do you want to know?” 

 

“Do you like him?” I turned towards her, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“That is not where I thought you were going with this,” I shook my head, “no. Why?” 

 

“God even now you still suck at this,” she said chuckling and I turned to face her. 

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” I asked and she gave me a small smirk. 

 

“Ly, I’ve known you my whole life, and you always fall for the bad guys. Not just that, you are terrible at realizing when you do have genuine feelings for someone, remember Brad?” I frowned, looking at the ground. 

 

“I realized I liked him after I turned him down, and when I went to tell him I was wrong he was balls deep in that bitch Brittany,” I said sourly and Annie chuckled slightly. 

 

“That poor girl was scared shitless when you started screaming, but you made my point. You deny your feelings until it’s too late, I may not love the idea of Loki just yet but don’t let it become too late this time,” I shook my head, facing the cliff once more. 

 

“Annie I told you what he said to me before we left, in that anger I let it consume me. I know you’re right, I knew it the moment that simple word broke me in two. Yet, he’s made his choice, and I can’t change that,” I said sadly. 

 

“He’s denying his feelings too, I know it, Thor knows it. I’m rooting for you guys, but if he hurts you again,” I turned to face her with a mix of a sad smile and an amused smirk as she mimed kicking Loki in the balls. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind but don’t hold your breath,” I chuckled. 

 

“Well, isn’t this cute,” a low voice said behind us, and I spun around towards it. 

 

“Who are you,” I said, grabbing Annie with my left hand and yanking her behind me, my right hand holding my staff steady. 

 

“A few weeks and you already forget your love? C’mon babe I thought we were better than that,” James stepped closer and I stared at his face. He looked aged, distant, and he was in all black which caught me as odd. He always wore jeans and bright shirts unless he was working, it was always the bar tee. His aura was dark, darker than I had ever seen it, and I could tell Annie saw the same thing as she gave me two  taps on the arm as a sign to go. 

 

“James, what are you doing here?” I asked, keeping a tight grip on Annie, my danger meter in overdrive. 

 

“I come here everyday, hoping you’ll come back, and you have,” he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, I narrowed my own. 

 

“What do you want,” I asked lowly, taking a small step back and guiding Annie behind me more. 

 

“You,” he said, his smile dropping as he pulled out a gun and fired faster than I could react. Time moved slowly at that point as I watched the bullet heading straight towards me. I squeezed Annie’s arm hard as I sent her back to the tower, my aura engulfing her in a blue haze as the bullet lodged itself in the right side of my chest. I felt the same sedative Annie had shot me with a month ago enter my system and I began getting droozy. I fell to the side, my vision getting hazy, my reflexes getting slower at an alarming pace as my eyes started to close. 

 

“Loki? Heimda-” James’ boot connected with my face before I could finish calling for Heimdall and the world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Listen. I know. I'll post the next chapter today cliff hangers are fun to write and all but I'm sure we all wanna know what's going on. Also, Lyla and Loki need to get their shit together and just hug and make up already.


	36. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie informs the Avengers that Lyla is gone...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta put a wrap to some loose ends so it's gonna get worse before it gets better eeeek.

Annie landed in the ruins of Lyla’s room and breathed heavily, she grabbed her bracelet and reached out for Lyla’s - nothing. She reached with her mind to Lyla’s or James’, nothing. She screamed in anger and she ran the distance into Loki’s room. He looked up at her from the book he had been reading when she slapped him across the face. 

 

“You! This is all your fucking fault!” Annie screamed, well aware it could be heard throughout the tower. 

 

“I know I hurt Lyla, and I intend to apologize, where is she?” Loki said, looking behind her. 

 

“She’s fucking gone! She sent me away when her psycho ex shot her!” Loki’s blood run cold and he stood abruptly, “this is all your fucking fault and I swear to God, if she dies this time, if she doesn’t come back, no Avenger, Asgardian, or enemy you’ve ever had will be able to save you,” Annie’s voice got dangerously serious and Loki felt a slight fear. Not for Annie threatening him, but for the fact that had he not pushed Lyla away, she wouldn’t be missing, she would be in her room singing and drinking. 

 

“What’s going on?” Tony said as he ran into the room, the rest of the team on his heels. On que, the tower shook slightly as the bifrost made contact with the landing pad. Everyone looked to Thor who shook his head, holding mjolnir in his hand tightly as they all ran to the balcony. 

 

“Heimdall?” Thor said, running up to the gatekeeper. 

 

“Lyla attempted to call for me, I caught a glimpse of the man dragging her away before her staff latched onto her, blocking me from seeing her once more, I fear she is in danger.” 

 

“It was that fuck head James,” Annie growled lowly as she walked up. 

 

“Where were you guys?” Steve asked. 

 

“Somewhere in Ireland, I don’t know where,” Annie responded, panic entering her system as the anger faded. 

 

“Well can’t you find her like the first time?” Nat asked and Annie shook her head, tearing up. 

 

“They shot her with something, blocking her aura completely so her bracelet is just that, a bracelet, nothing special. My aura is connected to hers, that’s how I found her, the bracelet is just an anchor to make that easier but if they’re blocking it somehow I can’t do anything.” 

 

“Heimdall you cannot see her still?” Thor asked and Heimdall shook his head. 

 

“While Annie is somewhat correct, it is not just a bracelet. The magic preventing me from seeing her is not hers, it is her mother’s. It is very potent and was made to hide her from me until the end of time,” Thor frowned at this but nodded. 

 

“So we have no way to track her, the suit Tony made her is in her room so that’s a no go. No weapons of ours, nothing, they’re all connected to her Asgardian heritage,” Bruce said and the team looked tense. 

 

“Can you send us there?” Thor asked Heimdall and he shook his head. 

 

“Why don’t Point Break and I just fly there?” Tony asked. 

 

“Whatever they have was strong enough to take out an Asgardian, if there is more than just James we would lose you too, we go together,” Steve said.

 

“I will watch what I can from Asgard, I simply came to warn but I appear to be too late,” Heimdall spoke before returning to the balcony spot and going back to Asgard. 

 

“Alright suit up. Wanda, Vision, Sam, stay here in case anything goes wary. The rest of us are going to search for her, you’ve got two minutes to grab your stuff and get on the jet. Annie and Bruce, stay here too, we’ll call you the second we find anything,” Steve said, the team nodded and Annie stormed back into the tower, Loki walked slowly back to his room to avoid Annie as guilt began stabbing at his heart. 

 

\---

  
  


“Do you think its-” Nat trailed off, scared to mention Hydra with Steve sitting in the quinjet. 

  
“I don’t know,” Clint responded, sighing, “you think Lyla is okay?” 

 

“If she’s fine after being shot by Ultron she can handle this,” Nat responded quickly, Clint gave a knowing nod and they sat in silence for a moment. 

 

“If it’s Hydra, we are getting her out now,” Steve said coldly, and Nat and Clint shared a glance. Nat knew Steve had been worried about Bucky since their run in after clearing out SHIELD. 

 

“We’re here,” Thor spoke now, the team was very tense as Clint landed the jet on the cliff. The team shuffled out, weapons poised and ready. 

 

“No heat signatures, but there’s,” Tony trailed off, staring at a spot in the ground that had Lyla’s blood on it. Thunder crackled loudly as Thor looked upon the blood, the team getting equally angrier and tense. 

 

“We’ll find her,” Steve said, and set off walking once more. 

 

\---

 

I roused slowly, I could feel my hands tied together with chains and an IV in my arm. My armor was gone and I was in a dark room, I felt the dried blood on my face and my nose was throbbing, my eyes felt drowsy. 

 

“Ah, so you’re awake,” James spoke, stepping into the room. I let my head droop against my chest, my breathing slow. “Just so you know, you even try to call for that gatekeeper I will knock you out.” 

 

“What do you want,” I slurred out, my brain mush. 

 

“I already told you, I want you. Daddy dearest came and found me a few weeks ago, looking for you, and when you went up missing he struck a deal with some good people. You may be familiar with Hydra?” I groaned at the name and James smiled. “Ah, good. See they’ve been on your trail for years since you managed to avoid them. They were close to finding you again when good natured Captain fucking America sniffed them out of SHIELD, this was before I joined Hydra, before I knew you weren't just a useless pretty face who came to me in a low life bar.”

 

“Pretty sure you came onto me,” I slurred and James slapped me across the face, my vision going spotty. 

 

“I can’t wait until that mouth of yours will be shut for good. They’re gonna wipe you, turn you into a weapon, better than the Winter Soldier, stronger. A goddess of life killing for the bad guys? We’ll make history,” he whispered in my ear. 

 

_ People will try to corrupt and take it from you.  _ The voice from my dream spoke in my head and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. 

 

_ Didn’t think it’d be the next fucking day.  _ I thought to myself. 

 

“History seems to repeat in the bad guys losing,” I slurred and James laughed, motioning in some more people. 

 

“True, but they didn’t have you.” James sent me a smile as “doctors” began moving me around and the IV had drained me so much I couldn’t resist, whatever was in there. I looked at my wrist and saw they had placed my bracelet on there, how they had gotten it to transform out of the staff I have no idea. 

 

“How do you know so much,” I spoke slowly as they strapped me to a vertical slab. 

 

“You really don’t listen do you? That’s okay, I’m sure when your father returns he will have all the answers, as he did for me. Wipe her,” James said as they finished tying me up. I was surrounded by a glass shield, filling with smoke, and I felt myself begin to panic. It felt as though they were trying to pull my brain apart and wash it, I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming and I fought the restraints. My body was in fight or flight but my brain couldn’t focus and my limbs were too weak. I reached for my aura and felt my insides burn as it whatever they injected me fought against it. I did the same with every element, the burning sensation growing more intense with each attempt. They upped the intensity of whatever they were doing to me in this tube and I gasped in pain, choking on the smoke, until I passed out. 


	37. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla speaks to her father, and two of the Avengers try to speak to those in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on vacation next week so I'm going to try to write a few updates before I leave! Much love for you all!!

“What is your name?” James asked me, my breathing ragged. He kneeled in front of me, looking into my face. I looked into his and blinked a few times, before spitting. 

 

“You bitch!” James yelled, and raised his arm to strike me. 

 

“My, I would have raised you better than that,” a dark sultry voice said from the shadows. James stood up completely straight, turning towards the shadow and bowing. 

 

“Sir, she’s on her third wash and is still resistant,” James said, his back still bent as I leaned back in the chair, feeling slightly smug and very drained. It had been three days since they kidnapped me, a wash per day, and every day I refused food and water. The IV never left my side, my hands always cuffed, and after day two of my insides feeling as though they were going to explode, I stopped trying to reach my aura. I didn’t sleep unless I fell unconscious, and even then it was only a few hours before they hauled me to their lab again, rinse and repeat. 

 

“It’s not strong enough,” the voice said again, before I watched a man walk out of the shadows. He was fairly tall, his skin was inhumanly perfect, he was dressed in armor, but with how drained my mind was I couldn’t quite place it. The gold of his armor stood out in this dark place, his piercing green eyes reminded me of myself, and I found myself staring in confusion of how he seemed so similar. 

 

“Sir, we’ve turned the intensity as high as it could go. It only took two washes to get our last soldier under our grasps, I don’t understand how she is resisting,” I saw James tense as the man walked towards James, a frown on his face. 

 

“Tell me, was she in the ice for years on end before you found her? No. Did your last soldier hold very strong Aesir? I doubt it. My daughter was not made from a tube she was gifted by the Yggdrasil, I gave you the components to make her susceptible and you still cannot get a handle on her?” the man looked disappointed, not angry. 

 

_ Wait, did he say daughter?  _ My mind worked slowly as my eyes widened in horror, my father caught this and sent me a wicked smile. 

 

“Ah, so she is aware,” he said, stepping around James and walking up to me. I winced as he reached a hand to my face, bright green eyes staring into mine. 

 

“Father,” was all my mind could come up with, and I mentally slapped myself for the lamest response in history to the man trying to turn me into a weapon. He gave me a smirk grasping my chin, tightly in his hand. 

 

“Hello, daughter. I’m sure you’ve been caught up to speed?” I tried to nod my head but my will was weak and his hand was strong and steady. 

 

“You wanna turn me into a weapon,” he frowned slightly at this. 

 

“That is all they’ve told you?” he sent a glare towards James and I rolled my very heavy eyes. 

 

“Some shit about making me a goddess of life killing the good guys,” I muttered, a knot twisting in my stomach as he ran a thumb over my cheek. 

 

“Oh daughter, I should have come sooner before these idiots gave you the wrong impression,” he snarled, “you and I will conquer worlds. You will be my executioner and I will be a grand king, we will take revenge on those who have wronged me, and you will live loyally by my side.” 

 

“If you think I’m gonna roll over and call you daddy you’ve got the wrong girl,” I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster while my eyes glared daggers. He frowned and stood, turning his back on me. 

 

“Your birth mother, she hid you from me because she didn’t want to be a queen, she didn’t want you to be great,” he clenched his fists, “but she’s no longer an issue is she? Who’s to keep you from me now?” 

 

“I won’t do it,” I said and he turned to face me, smiling. 

 

“Oh, you will,” he held a bottle to James who grasped it, “wipe her but add this, then put her on ice.” I felt the panic set in my bones once again, as James handed the bottle to some scientists, they pulled me from the chair and strapped me up once again. I lifted my arms to fight, but I was too weak, my hands barely tugging against the restraints. My father walked up to me as the glass surrounded my form once more, I glared at him as he smiled. 

 

“I will kill you,” I said as harsh as I could manage and he threw back his head and laughed. 

 

“No, Lylanna, you will kill  _ for  _ me,” and the last image I saw was his smiling face as the tube began filling with a blue smoke. 

 

\----

 

Annie was curled on Lyla’s bed, the same spot the Avengers left her in when they had gone out on their latest search. They didn’t know what to say to her, but Steve felt her pain and decided he would try to talk to her, which is how he found himself standing in the ruins of Lyla’s living room. He stepped around broken glass and felt a pang in his heart for how he didn’t try to talk to her more, for how they didn’t get to fully incorporate her into the team. 

 

“Hey, Annie,” Steve said as he reached the room to Lyla’s bedroom, the usual bouncy blonde curls were matted and tangled, the rest of Annie’s form curled upon itself in a tight ball. 

 

“Go away, Steve,” Annie said in a quiet voice, she wasn’t this distraught when they assumed Lyla had been dead, and the guilt for not trying to look for her in Sokovia hit Steve in the heart. 

 

“I think I’ll stay,” he said, walking into the room and sitting on the floor near Annie’s head. He didn’t say anything else for a moment, just pondering his life with Bucky and how best to tell Annie he understood, that she didn’t have to worry alone. 

 

“If you’re going to give me a “it gets better” speech I don’t want it,” Annie muttered and Steve smirked sadly. 

 

“I normally would, but this? This is,” he trailed off, “a little too close to home as of right now.” 

 

“You’re talking about your James aren’t you,” Steve snapped his head up at her. 

 

“How do you-” 

 

“Steve I work for SHIELD, we aren’t as big as we were before but I was still there when you and Nat tore HYDRA out, I was there when the Winter Soldier’s identity was revealed. When I said his name was James I knew it would affect you too, I know you’re still looking for him too,” Steve looked down at that, his entire plan being thrown out the window. 

 

“You’re right, but he’s not James to me, he’s Bucky, and we will get Lyla back before they can do to her what they did to him,” Steve’s voice became more determined as he talked through his sentence, and Annie lifted her head to look at him. His heart felt a stab of secondhand sadness as he looked at the dark circles under her eyes, the redness in them, and how she looked paler. 

 

“It’s been three days, Steve. She could already be gone for all we know,” Annie’s voice caught as tears filled her eyes again, “last time she needed help I was there, I pulled her out, I put her on a better path. I don’t know if I can do that again.” 

 

“You can. It’s only day three, we are monitoring cameras every second and have eyes any and everywhere, we will find them,” Annie laid her head back down, cutting off Steve’s eyesight from hers. 

 

“I appreciate it, Steve, but you said ‘them’ not ‘her.’ You’re not focused on finding Lyla you’re focused on trying to find Bucky too. I could be out there looking for her, but instead I’ve been put on house arrest to wallow, now please, get out,” Steve felt guilty and heard the tears in her voice. He stood up and walked to the door, his mind deep in thought about if he truly was trying to find Bucky instead of Lyla. 

 

\---

 

Loki sat on the floor of his room, he had been placed on “room lockdown” since they reviewed the tapes and Nat tried to kill him. Thor walked into the room, a tray of food in his hands, and felt sad for the sight of his brother. Loki didn’t even glance at Thor as he sat next to him, the tray being placed on Loki’s lap. 

 

“You miss her,” Thor said, and Loki placed the tray on his other side. 

 

“Didn’t even realize she was gone,” Loki said, and Thor chuckled sadly. 

 

“Brother, the god of lies, you really are not the same wit you used to be,” Thor clasped a hand on Loki’s shoulder and Loki shook his head. 

 

“She shouldn’t have gotten close to me.” 

 

“You consider what you two were to be close? Witty banter?” Thor chuckled again and Loki looked at him confused. 

 

“This is funny to you?” Loki said coldly. 

 

“Oh Loki, you are a fool. You pushed away the girl who began to open herself up to you, she came to you for help, and you did. She trusted you to save her life, and you did without hesitation. Open your eyes, brother, because when we get her back, if you hurt her again, I won’t stop Natasha,” Loki looked down at his feet. 

 

“Leave,” Loki said quietly and Thor stood up, giving his brother another sad look, before leaving the room. 

 

“If you get her back,” Loki whispered to himself, and the guilt stabbed his heart once more before he shoved the tray further from him and picked up the Harry Potter book to read for the millionth time since Lyla had gone. 


	38. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla faces a bit more trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oooohhhh.

I woke up groggy, feeling cold, my brain mush as I blinked, breathing heavily. Any time I breathed there was frost in the tube before the glass retreated. I was hauled into a chair once more, and I felt myself begin to sweat as James walked up to me. 

 

“What do you remember?” James asked and I saw my father standing off to the side. 

 

“That your ego is even bigger than your dick,” I spat out and James connected his fist with my chin. 

 

“You will cooperate,” he said and leaned in, “daddy dearest gave me the green light to do whatever I had to in order to make sure you would cooperate.” My blood ran cold, and I felt panic grip my heart but I gave him a lazy smirk. 

 

“You always were a little kinky,” I gave him a weak as he punched me again, I felt the blood falling down my face from my nose and I’m sure I had a black eye. 

 

“Wipe her again,” my father spoke from the shadows and James turned towards him. James nodded to the scientists as they pulled me back to the tube and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“You should honestly just keep me here,” I said as they strapped me up and the glass came over me. 

 

“Ready a call to the Avengers, maybe she needs incentive to be in line,” my father spoke, and he gave me a smile as my eyes widened. Before I could protest, the glass tube filled with smoke. 

 

\---

 

What felt like a night to Lyla was two weeks to the team, the newest members felt the secondhand stress radiating off the rest of them as they continued to search and search for her. Annie had begun to hang around in the living room, devoting her energy to searching rather than wallowing. They hadn’t made any new groundwork, and some were quickly losing hope while others refused to give up, Steve and Thor were apart of those few. 

 

“Can he find her?” Steve asked Thor quietly, avoiding the others on the balcony.

 

“I’m not sure,” Thor said and he sighed, “he might be able to help at the least.”

 

“Can we trust him?” Steve looked to Thor, and Thor bowed his head.

 

“I believe so. He helped her when she was injured by Wanda, he saved her when she was on death’s door, she is his weakness,” Steve nodded at this in understanding.

 

“We need to find her,” Steve said, and walked back into the tower, Thor on his heels. 

 

“Any updates?” Steve asked, walking up to the team who was huddled behind screens, searching any camera they could get their hands on.

 

“No, any ideas?” Nat asked, looking towards Thor and Steve as they shared a look.

 

“FRIDAY, can you tell Loki to come down here,” Steve said, and everyone’s head snapped towards him.

 

“It’s not a bad idea,” Bruce said quietly.

 

“I know my brother has done many wrongs, but with his magic he may be able to help. He has yet to betray us, let us give him another chance,” Thor said quickly, and the team was distraught enough of Lyla being missing to let it slide, but Clint looked very disturbed. A few moments passed in silence and there was no sign of Loki, so Thor went to go get him. He saw Loki sitting blankly in his reading chair, his hands clutching the Harry Potter book Lyla had left him, and his eyes had dark circles.

 

“Anything?” Loki asked and Thor shook his head.

 

“Can you help,” Thor said, and Loki looked up at him.

 

“They want my help?” Loki said confused.

 

“If you can, yes. That doesn’t mean they trust you,” Thor said, and Loki’s face became very determined.

 

“Trust my rage.”

 

\---

 

As Loki and Thor walked into the room, one of the main screens began to flicker.

 

“Stark?” Steve said, as Tony began typing away on keyboards.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Tony said as Bruce began to help him.

 

“Hello, mighty Avengers,” James spoke as the picture began to focus. The team stared at the screen and Annie jumped up.

 

“Where the fuck is my sister,” she spat and James smiled.

 

“Why she’s right here,” he moved away from the screen and let the team see Lyla drenched in sweat and dried blood still on her face, breathing harshly as she was tied to the chair once more. “I figured you would like to see our next session, she just got off of the ice, two weeks, and her most recent mind wash.” Steve’s face paled and the team grit their teeth, but they couldn’t take their eyes off the screen.

 

“Hydra,” Steve whispered, as James laughed.

 

“Very good, Captain. You see, you freed our last soldier, so we are in need of a new one. A goddess of life becoming a soldier of Hydra. Oh, and don’t mind her face, we’re just introducing her to being more compliant,” he laughed again, and waved a hand to one of the doctors who woke up Lyla.

 

“What is your name,” James asked, Lyla kept her head down as she took in more ragged breaths. James slapped her across the face and the crack made the whole team wince. “What is your name, bitch.” A dark shadow moved towards Lyla, and the team leaned forward trying to get a glance of his face. 

 

“A-awaiting orders,” Lyla said between breaths and the team sucked in breath at the same time as James smiled cruelly. 

 

“No,” Steve whispered.

 

“You are the goddess of life, you work for your King, now, what is your name?” James asked once more, and Lyla blinked a few times, breathing heavily. The team sat in silence as they waited for Lyla’s response, and she finally looked up at James.

 

“I’m sad you can’t remember it, you used to scream it often,” Lyla said slowly, and James slapped her again.

 

“Wipe her again,” James said, and they dragged Lyla’s body back to the slab and strapped her in. The glass encased her, smoke erupting, the sound chilling the bone of everyone in the room. “Stop,” James commanded, and Lyla’ was breathing heavy as they saw her face behind the glass.

 

“Fuck, off,” Lyla said between heavy breaths.

 

“Your friends are watching right now, anything you’d like to say?” James said, and the team leaned forward. Lyla lifted her head up and they saw the bruising on her face. Her breathing slowed, and her face became very determined.

 

“I’d rather die here than become a soldier so listen up, Loki, tell them the fucking truth about New York. I know it, Ann knows it, you know it, tell them. And the rest of you? When he says it fucking listen, don’t ignore my last wish or I will come and haunt all of you. I love you all,” she said giving the camera a small smile as her breathing kicked back up and she closed her eyes in pain.

 

“The battle I face, the future I choose, the choices I make, the people we’ll lose. Give me strength, mother and father, and bestow upon me, the gift you had left behind,” Annie spoke as Lyla said the words on her end, and Annie felt her bracelet tie to Lyla’s for a split second. She caught the location and tucked her head down, to hide the tears of relief.

 

“We’re coming for you Ly,” Annie spoke in broken tears and James laughed. 

 

“No, she will be coming for you, and when she does, you will see her in her full glory,” James said smiling before the line was cut off, and Ann spoke quietly. 

 

“I know where she is.” 

 


	39. The Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla goes through another wash while the Avengers race to get to her before they can't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finally back from vacation!! Took a bit to go see my friend basically across the country and man I don't wanna be back but life is life. Thank you for being patient with me and I'm going to try to upload another chapter today <3

The Avengers all snapped their heads to Annie, who was smiling wildly. 

 

“How?” Steve asked. 

 

“The spell, they tapped her aura but it was just enough to give me a location, we need to go,” Annie stood up frantically but Nat pulled her back down. 

 

“Hold on, we don’t know what we would be barging into, where is she?” Nat asked and Annie fought to get her arm out of Nat’s tight grasp. 

 

“Germany, way underground, so let’s go,” Annie said trying to stand back up and Nat pulling her back down. 

 

“Annie, hold on,” Nat said and Annie glared at her. 

 

“I know where she is why the fuck are we waiting?”Annie said angrily, Nat glanced over to where Loki was standing, breathing heavily and his hands balled into fists. Annie slid back into her seat and looked away from Loki, trying to hide from him within the couch. 

 

“Brother, what did she mean?” Thor asked slowly, as the team looked at Loki.  Loki put his head down and took up his stoic face. 

 

“I know not,” he said blankly and Nat rolled her eyes before pushing herself up and walking straight in front of Loki. 

 

“Listen here, Lyla might die if we don’t get our asses on a jet and go get her. Now, either you can tell us the truth, come with us, and help. Or, we can lock you back up and Lyla might die because your pride was too god damn big for you to tell the truth and when she needed you you were here,” the team looked on as Loki warred with himself before sighing and motioning for Nat to sit back down. 

 

“The attack on this planet was not of my doing. While I was at the front lines, while I pulled many strings, I did not want to. There’s a man, Thanos, he warped my mind and controlled me when I fell from Asgard. He tortured me if I did not listen and at some point I had given up. When the innocent midgardians began to fall, I began to fight his manipulation over me. I made errors in hopes you six at the time would be able to stop me, and in turn stop him. When Thor brought me back to Asgard I began to accept my fate, that he would find me as he claimed he would, “there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice we can’t find you,’” Loki’s voice turned stiff as he recounted the words said to him by The Other, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. The team looked to Annie for confirmation about his story and she gave a small nod. 

 

“Brother I’m-” Thor started but Loki held up a hand to cut him off. 

 

“Shall we get going?” Loki asked, holding out his cuffed wrist to Thor. Thor glanced around the room to the team who all looked like they were still processing what Loki had just said, mentally battling the immediate doubt of his story because of Lyla, and Thor decided to give his brother a chance. He unlocked Loki’s cuff and tossed it to Stark as Loki breathed in heavily, rubbing his wrist. 

 

“Do not make me regret this brother,” Thor said quietly and Loki met his gaze. 

 

“You won’t, James will.” 

 

\---

 

James tapped his fingers on the table as he stared at the cylinder where Lyla was being wiped once again, his patience growing thin. 

 

“Sir, do you think this will be enough?” James asked Lyla’s father, he was standing off to the side, his eyes also on the cylindrical cell. 

 

“I do,” he said bluntly and James suppressed a sigh.

 

“How much should she know when she is pulled out?” James asked and Lyla’s father gave him a sideways glance. 

 

“Enough.” He responded.  

 

“The wipe is complete,” a scientist said and James stood up. 

 

“Let her out,” James walked towards the tube as it opened, the smoke rushing out to reveal a panicked looking Lyla. 

 

“What’s your name?” James asked, and Lyla looked up at him, fear blatant in her eyes. 

 

“I, I don’t know,” she whispered and James fought back a smirk. 

 

“You are the Goddess of Life, and you work for your king,” James said, guiding Lyla out of the tube. 

 

“Magic, I have magic don’t I?” she whispered, holding her hands in front of her. 

 

“Yes, don’t use it yet,” James said, motioning for the scientist to inject her. As they approached Lyla shifted towards James in fear and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing at how she was blindly placing her trust in him. 

 

“It’s all right, they’re going to make it so you can use your powers,” he whispered to her and she looked up at him and he gave her a smile. She returned it hesitantly as they pushed the needle into her skin.

 

“James?” Lyla whispered, silently asking for confirmation that she had his name correct and he suppressed another chuckle. 

 

_ Oh this is definitely enough.  _ James thought to himself. 

 

“Yes my Goddess?” James responded, staring into her bright green eyes.  __

 

“Who is that,” she whispered, nodding towards her father standing on the sidelines. 

 

“That is your king,” James whispered back and Lyla’s eyes widened as they pulled the needle away from her. She walked to him and bent the knee before James could even react, she moved so quickly as if her brain was on autopilot. 

 

“Awaiting orders my King,” Lyla spoke and her father waved his hand, bringing about the black and silver armor she had awoken while she was in Asgard. 

 

“The Avengers are coming, kill them all,” he held out his hand to Lyla, who took it as she stood, her staff forming at her side. 

 

“As you will it, my king.” 

 

\----

 

The Avengers sat in silence as Clint flew the jet, his knuckles white from gripping the controls so harshly. 

 

“We’ll be arriving soon, we need to have a plan,” Steve said standing, breaking the silence. 

 

“She will be heavily guarded,” Thor said, gripping mjolnir in his hand and Steve nodded. 

 

“She will. Tony, Sam, Wanda and Vision will take the skies, give us eyes where we can’t see. Bruce, stay on the ship unless things get dicey, we don’t want them to know you’re here just yet. Clint, find high ground if you can, pick off the ones where you see trouble. Nat, Loki, Wanda,  and I will take the ground. Thor, I want you in the skies and on the ground, you have your lightning, use it where you can,” Steve ran down the plan and everyone nodded.

 

“What about me?” Annie spoke quietly, her eyes full of rage and the want for revenge was practically bleeding off of her. Steve faced her and mulled it over in his brain before giving her a task. 

 

“Stick to the back, you can see auras better than Lyla can’t you? You can get into people’s heads, erase them if needed, we’ll need that,” Annie nodded, taking it for what it was as Clint spoke from the front of the jet. 

 

“We’re here,” Clint spoke and everyone gripped their weapons a bit harder before Steve spoke a final time. 

 

“Let’s bring Lyla home.” 


	40. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla awaits in her position for the Avengers to make their way to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is gonna be rolling nowwww.

I sat with my legs crossed on the floor, breathing in deeply as I felt the energies swirl around me. It felt natural, it felt right. 

 

But it also felt very very wrong. 

 

I looked at my aura, visualized it in my head, and it showed a bright blue, with dark blue appearing as if someone had slashed my aura with a sword and the dark was bleeding into the brightness. 

 

Something was very wrong. 

 

But I couldn’t place it, I felt the elements respond to me, it felt as though they were trying to tell me something, but I couldn’t hear them. My King told me that it was because we were underground, but it felt as though he was hiding something. His aura was a dark red, the color of blood as it exists the skin, James’ had turned dark as well, and that didn’t sit well with me either. Most of all, I couldn’t remember much of my past. I remembered James, how he made me feel safe, how I trusted my king without question, but I don’t remember my parents, or my childhood. It was as if someone had locked those memories in a box and all that mattered was my title, how to wield my powers, my staff, and my king. 

 

I couldn’t even remember his name. 

 

“Goddess,” James spoke and I turned my head to him, opening my eyes. “They’re here.” 

 

“I will wait here as I was told,” I responded and James smirked, he came towards me and ruffled my hair. 

 

“Good girl,” he muttered before walking away. I felt my aura was over my head as I had my magic braid my hair down my back, and I closed my eyes once more. I located their auras far above me, presumably  on the surface. 

 

“Time to work.” 

 

\------

 

Tony blasted another guard from the sky as FRIDAY looked for an entrance to the building. 

 

“Is it just me or does this feel like deja vu of a few weeks ago,” Tony spoke to the team. 

 

“It’s not just you,” Steve said as Thor hit his shield with his hammer, sending the remaining men flying. 

 

“Just more help and less injuries,” Nat winked at Clint from the trees as Loki walked next to her, daggers flying at anyone who dare came close to him.

 

“Loki and Natasha head straight ahead, the entrance is there as soon as Tony gets the barrier down,” Annie spoke this time and they continued their treak forward. Lightning flashed around them but Loki has his eyes set on the door and he was damned if anyone was going to stop him from getting there. 

 

“Listen, Loki, when we get in there, I need you to have my back and I’ll have yours, okay?” Nat spoke in a hushed voice to him and he glanced at her. 

 

“Natasha I will be blunt with you, I will not let you get hurt, but when it comes to James I won’t let anything hold me back from him,” Loki spoke calmly and it ran a shiver up Natasha’s spine. She nodded as they reached the entrance as Tony spoke. 

 

“Entrance is open, knock ‘em dead.” 

 

\---

 

“I can’t see in there they have me trapped out here, they knew you’d bring me. Tell me when you find James, Loki, I want a piece of him too,” Annie spoke as Loki and Natasha stuck close to the walls, hidden in the shadows. 

 

“Where do you think she is?” Natasha asked as they rounded a corner. 

 

“The bottom, seems the easiest place to tire us out before we get to her,” Loki responded and Natasha nodded, she tilted her head toward a staircase and Loki followed after her. They took the steps quickly but moved quietly, stealth clearly both of their fortes as they made their way deeper down into what felt like a prison. They reached the bottom step and looked towards two large metal doors, they exchanged a glance before stepping forward. 

 

“My, you’ve come far,” a low voice said behind them and before Nat could even turn Loki threw a dagger towards the man. She heard the slice as the blade stuck itself in the man’s skin and he hissed in pain. 

 

“James, what a pleasure to meet you,” Loki said coldly, as they turned to face him. The blade had lodged itself deep in his shoulder as Loki twirled his hand, cuffs grabbing both his arms and his legs. 

 

“Where is she,” Nat said pointing her gun straight at his head and James laughed quietly. Loki tightened the cuffs holding him and James hissed again as they began to cut into his skin. 

 

“She asked you a question,” Loki said, challenging James with his eyes as James smiled at them. 

 

“Why, she’s right behind you.” 

 

\---

 

I stood in the doorway watching these two Avengers hurt and interrogate James, his words playing in my ears.

 

_ “They mean to kill you, will you let them succeed or will you kill them first?”  _

 

The two of them turned towards me and I watched their faces fall in relief. 

 

“Lyla oh my god,” the female Avenger said, I believe she was Black Widow, walk towards me. 

 

“Natasha no-” the male Avenger began but it was too late. I raised my hand and encased her in Earth, leaving a whole for her head to breathe as I moved to do the same to the male. However, he was faster, like he knew what was coming, like he knew how I would fight. He froze the earth beneath him with a hand that turned blue quickly and bounded towards me, he slapped a bracelet on one arm and I punched him with a swift uppercut, sending him reeling back a few feet. I pulled on my fire this time and held my hands towards him, except it wouldn’t come. I held up my wrist in confusion and saw a band, it seemed familiar to me and I looked at it in confusion. In my daze the male had crept towards me and I barely had enough time to react from his fist connecting with my face, since the magic had sapped my powers Natasha was now free and creeping at the sides, her gund held tightly in her hands. I tore my staff from my side, holding it in both hands tightly as I eyed the both of them. 

 

“Lyla, please, we’ve come to take you home,” Natasha spoke and I scoffed. 

 

“I am home,” I responded and swung my staff towards her. She blocked the blow with one arm and I used the momentum from her pushing back to swing it towards the male avenger who had thrown a dagger at me, cutting my side and throwing me off balance, my staff making a strong contact with the floor. I grit my teeth and swung the staff sideways, catching him in the knees and throwing him on his back. Natasha, however, had the same idea and swung my legs out from under me. I landed on my side and rolled out of the way of her foot coming in for a second blow and pushed myself back up. 

 

“What will your king do if you lose Goddess?!” I heard James yell from afar and my blood ran cold with fear, I gripped my staff tighter, crouching into a better fighting stance and facing my attackers, who shared a nervous glance. 

 

I took the opportunity when I saw it, running towards the space in between them before placing my staff on the ground. I used it’s momentum to throw myself in the air, turning sideways, and felt my feet connect with both of their chests before I followed my path to the floor and landed crouched on both feet. I pulled a knife from my leather boot and held one towards the male who was coughing violently and my staff towards Natahsa who brought herself up on her elbows, looking at me with wide eyes. 

 

“My King has ordered me to kill you, and I will always follow my King,” I spoke before lifting my hand to throw the blade at the male. 

 

“LY NO,” I heard another female yell at me but I had already threw my arm towards the male, the blade flying through the sky and towards his heart. 


	41. Fast Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the team fast enough to save Lyla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update, I'm switching off my night schedule and man is it kicking my butt.

One second. 

 

One second can mean the difference between life and death.

 

It took Lyla one second to make the decision to throw her knife at Loki’s heart. 

 

And after that second? Everything moved in slow motion. 

 

Natasha pushed herself off the ground and tackled Lyla’s legs, bring her down swiftly and punching her square in the face, knocking her out cold. 

 

But she wasn’t fast enough. 

 

Annie opened her mouth to yell for her sister, in hopes she might be able to break through the cloud they had placed tightly around her mind. 

 

But she wasn’t fast enough. 

 

Steve threw his shield as soon as he entered the door, and it was a race against time to see if he could hit the blade before it lodged itself into Loki’s chest. 

 

Everyone was hoping it was fast enough. 

 

Steve’s shield soared as Lyla’s dagger ran straight and true, and Loki stared the dagger down as he finished his last cough. 

 

Thank the Norns, Steve was fast enough. 

 

The shield tipped the end of the handle, just barely, setting it off it’s course and sending the blade downward to the floor, landing right next to Loki. The group let out a loud sigh as Loki picked up the dagger in his hand, noticing the blade was completely black, and seemed to emit a source. 

 

The dagger was poisoned. 

 

“We need to get out of here,” Natasha spoke, looking sadly at Lyla as she laid on the floor unconscious. 

 

“Nat lead the way, I’ll carry her,” Steve said, throwing Lyla over her shoulder as Annie stared in shock. Nat placed a hand on Annie’s back and led her out of the room while Loki stood up, vanishing the dagger. He stared at Lyla’s face, walking up to her and running a thumb across her cheek as she dangled from Steve’s shoulder. The darkness of her eyes that he had seen in the broadcast had been hidden behind a layer of makeup, and it made Loki feel sick. 

 

“We’ll get her back,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder at Loki, and Loki met his eyes. 

 

“We will, or I will kill every last man, woman, or child in this underground prison,” Loki said calmly and Steve fought the shiver that ran through him. He gave Loki a short nod before turning his head back towards the door, moving to walk out before Loki stopped him. 

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Loki whispered and Steve met his eyes once more. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Steve responded, before heading out of the dark underground cavern and back to the jet to bring Lyla home. 

 

\----

 

“We have to keep her tied up,” Wanda said and Steve shook his head. 

 

“I know we have to but it doesn’t mean I like it,” he responded, the team looking tense as they sat above where Lyla was being held and evaluated by Bruce, Tony, and Loki. 

 

“She tried to kill him,” Nat whispered and Thor shook his head. 

 

“And yet he will not leave her side,” Thor spoke, and Annie sat blankly. 

 

“So what do we do?” Sam asked, and the room looked around at each other. 

 

“She should go back to Asgard,” Thor spoke and Annie snapped her head to his. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Annie just listen,” Annie stood up and walked directly up to Thor, staring up at him. 

 

“No, you listen, Thor. You know EXACTLY what I’m feeling right now, I know that no matter what Loki did you wanted to help him, you would’ve done anything to help him, so let me help my fucking sister,” Annie said, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

 

“I want you to come with us,” Thor said quietly, wiping a tear from her cheek and she shook her head. 

 

“They wouldn’t let Loki back, she needs him,” Annie whispered back, and Thor felt a tug at his heart. 

  
“I will send word to my father,” Thor said to the room, and Nat let out a quiet sigh of relief, Clint placing a hand on her shoulder. 

\---

 

“They’ve warped her mind,” Loki said as he stared at the wide screens with Tony and Bruce. 

 

“Can you undo it?” Tony asked, and Loki shook his head.

 

“The magic they’ve used isn’t magic persay, but a potion. They’ve reworked her mind, only she can snap out of it,” Loki summed up and Tony cursed before rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“How?” Bruce asked and Loki faced Lyla, unconscious and strapped to a chair.

 

“We remind her who she is,” Loki strode towards her, teleporting them away and leaving Bruce and Tony standing in the lab. 

 

“Should we follow him?” Bruce asked.

 

“I gotta say, she was closer to reindeer games, maybe he can get her back,” Tony trailed off, shaking his head. 

 

\---

 

_ “You are afraid,” a voice seemed familiar spoke, and I looked around the hillside.  _

 

_ “Hello?” I yelled out, dropping into a battle stance.  _

 

_ “You are strong, daughter, be strong,” I tensed up.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” I yelled again, searching around me.  _

 

_ “A better question, who are you?” I frowned.  _

 

_ “I am the Goddess of Life,” I said strongly and the voice laughed.  _

 

_ “Oh child, so right but also so wrong,” they responded and I reached for my magic, but it wasn’t there.  _

 

_ “What the hell?” I stared at my hands and the voice laughed again.  _

 

_ “Find your way out, or you will never be able to reach your aura again,” the voice started fading away and I panicked.  _

 

_ “Wait!” I spoke too late as the scene in front of me began to fade away to darkness.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

Annie slapped Lyla across the face for the third time, her head rolling to the other side of her body from the sharp contact. 

 

“Don’t you know what you’re doing to me?! What you’ve taken from me?!” Annie screamed as Lyla began to gain consciousness. Annie gripped Lyla’s throat in her hand and held their faces closely together.

 

“I don’t even know who you are,” Lyla said between choked breaths and Annie smiled wickedly. 

 

“Oh Ly, you will,” Annie said before punching Lyla in the face. Lyla took a few struggled breaths in between coughing fits as her eyes widened. 

 

“Ly? Ly,” Lyla continued to repeat her nickname to herself. It sounded familiar but she didn’t know why, it brought her comfort and that in turn brought her rage. Annie walked out of the room and turned to Loki, tears in her eyes. 

 

“Are you going to help or not?” Annie asked coldly and Loki faced her. 

 

“I am, Annie, I will do all I can,” Loki said, his voice strong but his eyes full of pain. Annie nodded and turned to walk away, hearing Lyla curse and yell strapped to a chair unaware of who or where she was. 


	42. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihhihihihi friends. Bit of a longer chapter today. Much loveeee.

_ “No progress I see?” the voice spoke to me as I looked wildly around the darkness.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” I yelled out, turning around in circles.  _

 

_ “I ask again, who are you?” the voice responded and I groaned.  _

 

_ “You know this cryptic stuff is really annoying,” I said sitting on the ground.  _

 

_ “Well you’ve certainly cleaned up your mouth, not sure this is better though,” the voice said in amusement.  _

 

_ “Listen, not that I don’t love these weird little moments, I need to get back to my King, I have a mission to complete,” I responded.  _

 

_ “A mission hm?” the voice said amused.  _

 

_ “Yes. I must kill the Avengers and declare my victory to the public,” I said bluntly.  _

 

_ “Uh huh, tell me Lyla-” _

 

_ “Why does everyone keep calling me that!” I yelled out suddenly and the voice paused.  _

 

_ “Wake up,” the voice whispered. _

 

_ \---- _

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Fury said angrily walking in. 

 

“Fury listen-” Tony started. 

 

“No Stark, you listen, we need Lyla to find this king of hers before I have another alien invasion on my hands,” Fury said and Steve stood up. 

 

“Fury, we get it, we’re trying our best,” Steve said. 

 

“Try harder,” Fury said, turning and leaving. 

 

“Don’t you just love his visits,” Tony said and Steve shook his head. 

 

“Do we have a plan?” Natasha asked.

 

“No, knocking them out helped Clint and Selvig but it didn’t help her. Bucky had a few hard hits too and he seemed to start coming out of it but Lyla is different,” Steve summed up. 

 

“Nothing I said helped,” Annie said quietly. 

 

“Loki said we need to remind her of who she is, what about your old home?” Wanda supplied. 

 

“That might work but what if they’re waiting for us there?” Annie asked in return. 

 

“I can cloak you,” Loki said. The team glanced between each other anxiously. 

 

“When?” Thor asked and everyone snapped towards him. 

 

“Whoa-” 

 

“I don’t think-” 

 

“Shouldn’t we-”

 

The team began to raise concerns over one another and Thor slammed Mjolnir on the table to silence them. 

 

“We need Lyla back, Loki has not given us a reason to doubt him, let them go,” Thor said and Loki gave him a small nod of appreciation. 

 

“Now.” 

 

\---

 

I felt a familiar tug as I was teleported to a hillside, I looked around, seeming familiar. 

 

“Do you know where we are?” Annie asked quietly. 

 

“The place where you’ll finally be smart enough to kill me?” I responded, I watched her react as the words hit her. 

 

“Go over there,” she whispered and I walked towards the two headstones in the ground. The left read “Alina Strain, loving wife and mother.” I felt a small tinge of sadness and then looked to the right, “Orvette Strain, loving husband and father.” 

 

“Orvette,” I whispered to myself as I clasped my hands tightly together. I searched my mind for a connection to this sadness. 

 

“They’re our parents, do you remember? We grew up in that house down the hill, we’d always run up here and hide for hours. Dad always said how your eyes gave away the mischief in your mind because they were so bright,” I looked down the hill at the house, feeling a small comfort but keeping my face blank. 

 

“So you chose to bury me next to our supposed parents, how kind of you,” Annie walked up to me and got very close to my face. 

  
“I am not bringing you here to kill you, Ly. I brought you here to show you that this Goddess of Life crap isn’t you, that this King isn’t yours, we were a family,” she had tears in her eyes as I looked down at her, and I felt the urge to wipe her tears away and do anything to make her smile again. I swallowed heavily and pushed that urge down, and took a small breath. 

 

“You should be,” I said, and brought my head down to collide with her own. As I made contact with her head she disappeared in a green mist and I fell forward onto the grass. I laid there for a moment, cursing myself for not realizing that she was an illusion, and breathing in the scent of the Earth. I missed my elements greatly, I felt empty without them, especially as I laid on this peaceful Earth I could practically hear it calling to me. 

 

“Orvette,” I whispered again, and felt that tug at my heart once more, my brain feeling clouded and heavy. “Orvette,” I whispered, and the heaviness grew, pain starting to grow in the front of my skull as if someone was looking around in my brain. Suddenly, a sharp pain started in the center of my head and I gasped out, bringing my cuffed hands to my head and pushing against my hands. 

 

_ “Be free,” one voice spoke.  _

 

_ “Find your King,” another voice spoke.  _

 

“Get out of my head!” I yelled out, slamming my hands against my head until I knocked myself out. 

 

\----

 

“You sure you can handle this Cap?” Tony asked as they looked at James, sitting in a corner of the dark room, legs and arms cuffed. 

 

“I’m sure,” Steve said, his face stone cold. Steve pushed into the room and James lifted his head slightly before giving Steve a wicked smile. 

 

“Ah, Captain America, how pleasant to meet you in the flesh,” James said. 

 

“Where’s your King,” Cap said and James laughed. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” James responded. Steve picked him up and slammed him against the wall, their faces inches apart. 

 

“Where. Is. He.” Steve said and James laughed. 

 

“Oh Captain, this most certainly isn’t your style. Are you hoping that in finding him you’ll get a lead on your precious Bucky?” Steve’s eyes widened slightly and James laughed again. 

 

“Answer the question,” Steve pushed him against the wall a little harder and James gave him that wicked smile once more. 

 

“Why don’t you ask your precious Lyla?” James asked, and Steve let him drop to the floor leaving the room. 

 

“Cap?” Tony asked and Steve pushed past him. 

 

“We need Lyla back here, now,” Steve said, breathing heavily. 

 

“Why? So they’re both in the same spot?” Tony said, following him. 

 

“No. They have a connection to her head,” Steve said, and Tony’s face paled. 

 

“FRIDAY, tell Annie it’s time to come back,” Tony said. 

 

“Don’t bother, I’m here, and it’s not looking good,” Annie said, her face pale, tears staining her cheeks.

 

“Where is she?” Steve asked. 

 

“Infirmary,” Annie responded, and the three of them rushed to see the damage Lyla had endured. 

 

\----

 

_ “Are you Orvette?” I asked the voice as I laid on the darkness, letting it envelop me.  _

 

_ “My daughter, you are getting better,” Orvette’s voice responded.  _

 

_ “I don’t get it, how are we talking if you’re dead. Better question, how am I supposed to believe that you’re actually my dad?” I asked.  _

 

_ “That is up to you, your heart knows the answers your mind can’t yet see,” Orvette responded.  _

 

_ “Were you the reason I knocked myself out?” I asked.  _

 

_ “Partly,” Orvette responded.  _

 

_ “So vague, love it,” I rolled my eyes as Orvette gave a quiet chuckle.  _

 

_ “You need to be strong daughter, you know how to free yourself, it’s up to you to follow it through,” Orvette finished. I sighed heavily, before a small pinhole of light coming from no where shone in the darkness. It landed directly on my chest, on top of my heart, and I stared at it in fascination.  _

 

_ “I thought this was a place of total darkness,” I said to Orvette, letting the sliver of light shine on my head.  _

 

_ “Wasn’t always this way, you can make it what it was again,” Orvette responded and I gave another sigh.  _

 

_ “Maybe once my King is appeased,” I responded, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, the sliver of light warming my chest slightly.  _

 

_ “Oh my dear child, he is never appeased.”  _


	43. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla is trapped within her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what still hurts? Endgame. Endgame still hurts.

_ I sat on the hill Annie brought me to earlier today, staring at the house, the hair whipping around my hair. Could it be true? Could this really be the house I grew up in?  _

 

_ I felt a pain in my head once again as I these thoughts began to roam and I pressed my hand tightly against my head. I closed my eyes tightly taking a few deep breaths and hoping the pain would ease.  _

 

_ “Daddy!” I heard a voice yell from behind me and I whipped around, dropping into an attack position. I saw a little girl with a head full of bright red hair run up to large man with the biggest smile on his face, his brown eyes warm.  _

 

_ “There she is! What are you doing up here again?” He asked, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. The little girl looked down guilty and I looked on in confusion. I took a few steps forward, watching them interact.  _

 

_ “Mommy yelled at me for spilling my juice on the dress she bought,” the little girl said, and the man looked at her with a stern expression.  _

 

_ “You ruined your new dress?” His response was blunt and I felt a shiver run through me as she started crying.  _

 

_ “I didn’t mean to!” The little girl wailed, and the man set her back down on the ground as she cried. In the blink of an eye he slapped her across the face, sending her toppling to the ground.  _

 

_ “You are a disgrace,” he said to her.  _

 

_ “HEY!” I yelled running towards them. I slid in front of the little girl who was shaking violently, her hair covering her face as she trembled in fear and sobs. I pulled her close to me, shushing her and calming her down. I felt her pain, her fear, I felt it in the core of my being and it hurt me to see her this scared. After a moment, I pulled her a bit away from my chest to look at her face, but she quickly disappeared in a mist of smoke.  _

 

_ “Do you see what I’ve been trying to hide you from? The pain this so called family of yours gave you when they took you from me?” My Kings voice spoke out and I kneeled down immediately, breathing heavily, keeping my head down to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. _

 

_ “My King,” I responded and the voice chuckled.  _

 

_ “Ah yes, Goddess. They want you to remember this pain in a different way, they want to hide you from the truth, they want to use you. Break free, and complete what I sent you to do,” he said darkly.  _

 

_ “Yes, my King.”  _

 

_ \----- _

 

_ I laid on the darkness once more, letting the small pinhole of lit land on the center of my palm.  _

 

_ “He spoke to you, didn’t he,” Orvette said, and I cringed.  _

 

_ “You abused me,” I spat and Orvette sighed.  _

 

_ “He has a tighter grip on you than I thought,” Orvette responded and I snorted.  _

 

_ “You know, I would just ignore you right now, but something is bothering me,” I said, tapping my fingers on my chest.  _

 

_ “And what is that, daughter?” Orvette responded.  _

 

_ “In the memory, he didn’t let me look at my own face.” _

 

_ \--- _

 

“She’s been out for an entire day, we need a plan,” Natasha said, watching Lyla sleep in the infirmary. 

 

“He’s in her head, that’s not our territory,” Clint said. 

 

“Yeah but it could be Wanda’s, or Annie’s,” Natasha responded, leaning back in her chair. 

 

“Wanda can’t do that and Annie hasn’t been able to get into her head since they got her,” Clint sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. 

 

“What if we wash her?” Natasha said, and Clint snapped his head to her. 

 

“Are you crazy?” Clint asked and she turned to face him. 

 

“That’s how they got her, right? What if that’s how we get her back?” Natasha asked. 

 

“Natasha we have no idea how they did that,” Clint said. 

 

“Yeah we kinda do, big cylinder, put her on ice, maybe that will help? Clint, listen to me, it’s the best chance we’ve got,” Natasha pleaded. 

 

“You’re telling the team,” Clint said and Natasha smirked. 

 

\----

 

“No.” 

 

“Steve come on,” Natasha said. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Steve responded again. 

 

“Steve, it’s the best chance we have at helping her, it’s worth a shot,” Natasha said standing in front of the team. 

 

“Yeah, or it could make it even harder. No way,” Steve said. 

 

“Hold on,” Tony chimed in, looking at Bruce. 

 

“If we could loosen their hold,” Bruce started. 

 

“Maybe give Annie an in,” Tony finished for him and Bruce gave him a small nod. 

 

“What now?” Steve said. 

 

“Hear me out Cap,” Tony said standing up, “if we can get her on the ice, get her weak enough, maybe Annie or Wanda or hell even Reindeer Games could get in her head, see what exactly they’re doing to her, and we can undo what they’ve done.” Steve grit his teeth. 

 

“I don’t like it,” Steve said, his entire body tense. 

 

“Steve,” Annie said quietly and he turned to look at her, “my sister thinks I’m going to kill her, she knocked herself out with a pair of handcuffs, I need to see if this could work.” Steve’s expression softened as he looked at Annie’s face, the dark circles, the pained expression, the dried tears, Steve sighed and stood up.

 

“If things go sideways, you get out of there,” Steve said looking at Tony.

 

“On your orders, Cap,” Tony responded. 

 

\---

 

 “Do you think you could do it?” Thor asked Loki and he sighed. 

 

“I could try, they’ve placed a large block on her mind, she’d have to be on the brink of death,” Loki summed up. 

 

“Why didn’t you mention that,” Thor hissed at Loki. 

 

“No matter how strong or weak she is, I’m going to try,” Loki said, and Thor nodded. 

 

“How long til I pull you out?” Thor asked. 

 

“An hour at most, if I get trapped in there too,” Loki trailed off, and Thor placed a large hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I won’t let that happen,” Thor said and Loki nodded. They sat in silence once more, mulling over the plan with different levels of fear. 

 

\---

 

“Three days,” Tony said, sighing. 

 

“That’s plenty of time to make sure it works,” Bruce added and Annie nodded. 

 

“Three days,” Annie whispered to herself. 

 

“Annie, you look like hell, go get some rest and we’ll get you when it’s ready,” Bruce said and Annie nodded. 

 

“I will,” Annie said, leaving the lab. She made her way down to the basement. 

 

“Another visitor?” James asked, a smirk on his face. Annie said nothing as she entered the cell walking up to James. 

 

“My you are rather quiet this time, I could practically hear your pain through that call,” James smiled evilly and Annie kept her face blank. 

 

“Where is it?” Annie asked. 

 

“Where’s what?” James asked in return. 

 

“Where is the necklace,” Annie continued and James looked at her confused. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” James said and Annie crouched down to his level. 

 

“Silver chain, little green gem, was on my sister’s neck before you took her, where is it?” Annie asked, her eyes narrowing. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” James responded and Annie pulled the knife she had in her boot out and examined it. 

 

“Silver little chain, just like this,” she said as she admired the knife, in a swift motion she stabbed James in the leg and he let out a sharp yell. 

 

“You bitch!” James yelled as he breathed heavily. 

 

“I’m only gonna ask one more time, where is it?” Annie said and James spat towards her. Annie gave him a wicked smile and walked up to him, lifting one of his fingers before yanking the blade out of his leg. She pressed the blade against his finger and started to draw blood before he caved. 

 

“Alright alright! Jesus fuck, left side of her chest piece, we hid it there,” James said and Annie pulled the blade away from his finger. 

 

“Thank you,” Annie said smiling, before she punched him square in the nose. She turned and walked out of the cell and headed to the infirmary. 

 

_ Don’t you worry Ly, I’ll get you out of this, I promise.  _


	44. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Annie, and Thor have a small secret mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello hi i still love you all for reading, things are going to pick up soon i promiseeeee

“Test 28, ready the monitors,” Tony spoke aloud to FRIDAY, his gaze set upon the cylinder. Tony had been working non stop to try and get this working for Lyla, he even went digging through his dad’s old things to find any mention of the super serum and how they ran the experiments. Bruce sat with his arms folded, tense, as they watched the cylinder freeze over. 

 

“Levels?” Bruce asked, running his hand on his face. 

 

“Steady, projected to remain steady,” Tony summed up, taking a swig of coffee. 

 

“Do  you think it’ll work?” Bruce asked and Tony sighed. 

 

“It damn well better, I’m sick of how formal she is, you know she hasn’t said “fuck” once since we’ve gotten her back?” Tony shook his head.

 

“Boss? Levels are reading steady and should be able to successfully duplicate the original intentions,” FRIDAY spoke out and Tony nodded. 

 

“Send em’ up.”

 

\---

 

_ 59 steps to the elevator, 2 floors up.  _

 

I counted every step and noise I could as I stood in between Annie and Thor, they blindfolded me the second I attempted to look around, rookie mistake. This was to be the moment they tried to kill me, and I was damned if I wasn’t going to fight it. 

 

_ Step, step, step. _

 

I heard the whoosh of doors open and I was ushered inside, the doors hissed closed behind us and I heard Thor whisper to Annie. 

 

“It is not too late to-” 

 

“No, Thor. We do this now,” Annie whispered back, and the steps started again. 

 

_ I suppose now is a better time than never. _

 

I stomped on Annie’s foot harshly, swinging my shoulder up and connecting it with her nose with a loud crunch. I reached up to rip the blindfold off, but it wouldn’t budge. I felt Thor’s strong hands grab my wrists and yank them down before he threw me over his shoulder. 

 

“Annie, are you all right?” Thor asked. 

  
“I’ll be better once I have my sister back, let’s just fucking go,” I heard Annie grumble as Thor began walking again. 

 

_ He must’ve spelled the blindfold.  _

 

I sighed at my defeat, feeling the annoyance bubble in my throat about not being able to reach my aura or elements. I felt empty, I felt incomplete. 

 

_ That’s not the elements dear,  _ I heard Orvette speak in my head and I frowned. 

 

_ Not helping,  _ I growled in response as Thor pulled me off his shoulder and placed me in a chair. 

 

“Drink this,” I heard the man I tried to kill speak and I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. 

 

_ Why am I jealous? I tried to kill him.  _

 

“Thanks Loki,” Annie responded. 

 

“Loki?” I whispered quietly, the name brought comfort and anger at the same time. Loki and Annie shared a small glance and Annie gave a small shrug. 

 

“Brother, are you sure? Stark and Banner are almost done-” I heard Thor speak faintly as I ran Loki’s name over and over again in my head. 

 

“I need to know what I will be working with, I’m sure,” Loki responded firmly and Thor nodded. 

 

“Then begin,” Annie said as I felt her stab a needle into my arm and I quickly fell unconscious. 

 

\---

 

_ I laid in the usual blackness, one small pinhole of light, it was all very routine by now.  _

 

_ “No words of wisdom for me today?” I spoke to Orvette.  _

 

_ “It seems your friends are taking great strides to help you,” Orvette responded.  _

 

_ “You mean my kidnappers,” I responded snarkily and sighed, tucking my hands underneath my head.  _

 

_ “They are your friends, daughter, whether you know it or not,” Orvette said sternly. I held my hands up in defeat before returning them to propping up my head.  _

 

_ “So they seem to think that they can push my King out of my head and return me to this person they say they know right? What I find funny is that if my King was in my head, wouldn’t I be talking to him instead of you?” _

 

_ “Didn’t you speak to him on the hillside,” I paused at Orvette’s words.  _

 

_ “Alright I’ll give you that,” I grumbled, holding my arm in front of my face, staring at the bracelet Loki had slapped on when we first fought.  _

 

_ “You seem to have a visitor,” I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked around the darkness.  _

 

_ “I see no one,” I responded laying back down and Orvette chuckled.  _

 

_ “Oh you can’t see him dear, but he can see you,” I sat straight up as Orvette chuckled again, looking around the darkness.  _

 

_ “If this is a joke it isn’t funny,” I grumbled as I pushed myself up to my feet.  _

 

_ “Believe what you will, daughter,” Orvette responded, I could hear how amused he was in his voice.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Loki watched on from a distance, Lyla speaking to a disembodied voice, trapped in  darkness with one pinhole of light. He felt his heart saddened at how alone she was, it reminded him of his own effort to pull himself out of the darkness.  _

 

_ “Well if you’re going to put me on edge brainstorm with me, how would this supposed person be able to see me but I can’t see them?” Lyla spoke as she paced back and forth slowly, her eyes continuously scanning.  _

 

_ “Your so called King has placed a large block on your mind, he cannot access your memories, but he can access what you are thinking at this moment,” the voice responded and Loki had to admit, the voice was right.  _

 

_ “Fantastic, so they’re listening right now?” Lyla said stopping mid stride.  _

 

_ “I believe so,” the voice responded.  _

 

_ “Listen up, get out of my head or I will kill you,” Lyla shouted and Loki frowned.  _

 

_ “My daughter, very intimidating,” the voice responded and Lyla laid back down.  _

 

_ “You know, why not take me back to that hill and show me how you abused me some more,” Lyla snapped.  _

 

_ “You know that was not me,” the voice responded and Lyla sighed.  _

 

_ “I don’t know anything anymore,” Lyla whispered, and another pinhole of light broke through and shined a few feet away from the first, before Loki pulled out of Lyla’s mind.  _


	45. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla is placed back on ice and Loki tells the team what he saw within her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HI HELLO so sorry for this break, my cat broke my laptop and I just got one back a very short while ago. SO pleaaaaaase enjoy this chapter and all the love for you

“What the hell is going on!” Tony yelled before Thor blocked him from entering the room anymore. 

 

“Stark let me explain,” Thor said rushed. 

 

“Tony, he just needed to see what was going on in her head,” Annie said calmly as Loki pulled out of Lyla’s mind as Lyla slept on. Tony stood angrily, glaring at Thor. 

 

“I don’t like that you kept this from the team,” Tony said lowly and Thor nodded. 

 

“Clint wouldn’t have allowed it if he knew,” Thor responded and Tony gave a small nod. 

 

“It’s your funeral when you tell them, get her to the lab, we’re ready,” Tony said before turning back and leaving. Thor sighed and Annie handed Loki a bottle of water, the stress evident. 

 

“How long is she staying under?” Loki asked, his hand wrapped tightly around the water bottle. 

 

“Two weeks,” Annie whispered, looking to her sister. 

 

“You heard Stark, let’s get started,” Thor said, picking Lyla up again and heading towards the path Tony took. Loki took a step to follow Thor and Annie placed a hand on his arm. 

 

“I just want to say thank you for helping her,” Annie said quietly and Loki tensed before offering a short nod. 

 

“You’re welcome,” he grumbled and set off towards Thor again, Annie following behind him. 

 

\---

 

“Is she strapped in?” Tony asked, going through multiple screens while Thor and Loki made sure Lyla was secure. 

 

“Yes, and she seems to be arousing,” Thor said and Tony immediately stood up. 

 

“Whoa, Thor, buddy, keep it in your pants, alright?” Tony said holding his hands up. 

 

“No, I did not mean-” Thor started. 

 

“Hey man your opinions yours-” Tony responded folding his arms. 

 

“You twist-” Thor started once again. 

 

“Maybe she’ll give you a twist when she wakes up,” Tony said winking before Annie slammed her hands on the table. 

 

“Tony, shut up,” Annie said as Lyla blinked slowly. 

 

“Tony, on my mark,” Bruce said, ready at his controls. 

 

“What, what’s going on,” Lyla said, drowsy. Thor pushed Annie behind him as the watched Lyla with concerned eyes. 

 

“Ready when you are Banner,” Tony said, his eyes trained on the controls. 

 

“Get me out of this!” Lyla yelled, struggling. 

 

“Okay, okay. Now!” Banner yelled and the tube filled with smoke and quickly turned to ice. 

 

“Levels Banner?” Tony asked, Annie placed a palm against the tube breathing heavily. 

 

“Everything’s steady, she’s under for sure,” Bruce said hunched over screens. 

 

“We're gonna get you back Ly,” Annie whispered, her eyes tearing up. 

 

“Alright, two weeks under, then we’ll see what’s going on,” Tony said, grabbing a cup and taking a long swig. 

 

“Two weeks,” Annie whispered again and Loki looked away. 

 

\-----

 

_ “So they did it huh? They put me under.” _

 

_ “Yes, we only have a moment for you to speak before you lose control” the voice spoke and I sighed.  _

 

_ “All right, lay it on me,” I laid down, ready to delve into the unknown.  _

 

_ “They’re putting you in this for two weeks, you have two weeks to break free as much as you can or Loki is going to get hurt, your King can easily reach his mind when he’s in yours,” the voice said sternly and I sighed.  _

 

_ “This is all banking on the fact that you’re not lying.” _

 

_ “That necklace Annie gave you for your birthday, it was your mother's."  _

 

_ "Wait. My moth-" _

 

_ And I fell into the darkness.  _

 

_ \------ _

 

"It was just a precaution," Thor explained to the team. 

 

"Well it's not like we can do anything about it now," Nat grumbled. 

 

"I understand wanting to get a head start but whatever is in her head could've gotten into Loki's too," Wanda stated. 

 

"We had it under control," Annie said quietly. 

 

"Look. We don't like that you hid it but there's nothing we can do now. Loki, what did you see," Steve asked. The team looked at Loki and he cast his eyes down.

 

“It was just her, talking to someone, in complete darkness,” Loki said quietly. He imagined Lyla laying in her darkness, the small pinholes of light, her distrust. 

 

_ How sad she only had those small pinholes of light, pinholes of light, the pinholes!  _ Loki thought and stood straight up, startling those closest to him. 

 

“Loki what the hell?” Annie said, holding a hand to her racing heart. 

 

“In her mind, the darkness. When I first entered there was one pinhole of light,” Loki said looking around the team. 

 

“What the fuck is he talking about,” Rhodey whispered to Tony, arms crossed. 

 

“Beats me,” Tony whispered back. 

 

“When she was talking, she said “I don’t know anything anymore,” and another pinhole of light appeared a few feet from the first,” Loki continued and the team looked at him very confused before Annie’s eyebrows raised up. 

 

“She’s breaking through herself,” Annie whispered in disbelief. 

 

“Precisely. The darkness I saw her in is her mind, she doesn’t know anything so she’s trapped in this darkness, but when she starts to break through the King’s control the light begins to return,” Loki summed up and the team looked on in shock. 

 

“So there’s hope,” Steve said and Loki nodded firmly.

 

“We’re going to get her out of this,” Loki said, and the team nodded. 

 


	46. A Good Sign! Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla is released from her time on ice just to be sent to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hey hi so im posting two chapters today since ive been slacking without a computer but my brain has all the ideas

_ 2 long weeks later  _

 

Annie paced the length of the lab, waiting for Tony, Bruce and Thor to arrive. These two weeks have had her stuck in her head imagining every scenario possible. She held Lyla’s necklace tightly in her hand, the chain wrapped tightly around her wrist. By this point the chain had probably left permanent marks on her skin, but at this point she didn’t care, it was keeping her sane. 

 

_ Oh Ly, if only they could see us now, they’d probably lose their minds.  _ Annie let out a small chuckle as she finally slid onto a stool while she waited, a small sad smile on her face when the doors slid open. 

 

“Annie, how long have you been waiting?” Bruce asked and Annie shrugged. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, let’s go,” Annie said standing up and the boys walked to her respective places.

 

“Okay, Bruce and I will handle this part of things, Thor you grab her before she gets too coherent and tries to fight back, Annie you inject her with the serum and get her out so we can get her to Loki,” Tony said and the group nodded. 

 

“On my mark,” Bruce said, Thor stood directly in front of the cylindrical tube while Annie stood off to the side, holding the syringe tightly in her hand. 

 

“We’re so close Ly,” Annie whispered. 

 

“3, 2, 1, now,” Bruce yelled and the tube opened up, releasing a large amount of smoke. Thor wiped in front of his face to clear his vision as the smoke fell away and Lyla laid upon the slab, pale and blinking. 

 

“Wh-where am I?” Lyla asked, her voice dry. Thor lifted her off the slab quickly and nodded to Annie. She sprang forward and stabbed Lyla’s arm, pushing the liquid into Lyla’s bloodstream. 

 

“What the fuck? What-” Lyla stammered before slumping into Thor’s arms. 

 

“She is out,” Thor said, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Annie stood up straight and began crying, before breaking into laughter. 

 

“Uhhh, you okay kid?” Tony asked and Annie nodded, laughing.

 

“She cussed, Tony she cussed, we have a chance,” Annie said, smiling wildly. 

 

“Holy shit she did,” Tony said, his eyes widening. 

 

“Get her to Loki now,” Bruce said, “she’s gonna slip into her mind conversation again and it’s the best chance for him to reach her before her King does.” Thor nodded and took off to where Loki was waiting as Annie sunk to her knees, still smiling. 

 

“We have a chance.” 

 

\---

 

_ “Ah there she is, my Goddess,” the Kings voice rang in my head.  _

 

_ “My king,” I kneeled down, my head pounding as I fought to keep my strength.  _

 

_ “Do not worry, Goddess. We will be there for you soon, just hang tight,” the King pat my head and I bit my lip to keep from wincing.  _

 

_ “They’re trying to wipe me, my King,” I said between clenched teeth. _

 

_ “I know, but no matter, only an Asgardian can get through what I’ve placed in your mind,” the King said and I snapped my head up to him.  _

 

_ “What did you put in my head,” I said quietly and the King laughed.  _

 

_ “Do not fret Goddess nothing bad, we’ve been over this. Now, when Loki gets in here don’t you worry, we’re going to let him aid as our distraction, he can’t help you, he’s a frost giant.”   _

 

_ And once again, I fell.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ “Long time, daughter, how are you feeling?” Orvette said and I rubbed my head.  _

 

_ “Are we alone,” I spat. _

 

_ “For now, we are, I’m sure our guest will be here soon however,” Orvette said and I nodded.  _

 

_ “My King admitted to putting something in my head, but he danced around the  _ **_what_ ** _ , and he says Loki can’t help me,” I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.  _

 

_ “And why not?” Orvette asked. _

 

_ “Because he’s not Asgardian, only an Asgardian can break through whatever my King did, and he’s going to attack the tower. But what if my King is the one who’s right and he really is just trying to look out for me,” I paced, rambling.  _

 

_ “Decide for yourself, daughter, you are wise. I cannot speak when he is in your mind, so I must go, but I believe you can figure this out,” Orvette said.  _

 

_ “Wait! Dad!” I yelled to the darkness and fell to my knees, the throbbing in my head stronger, as a large section of light landed on my head.  _

 

_ “Hello, Lyla,” Loki spoke and I held my hands against my head, the pain too much to bear.  _

 

_ “Loki,” I squeezed out.  _

 

_ “Will you allow me to help you?” Loki asked and I grunted in pain, collapsing myself into a ball as I fought the pounding in my head. I took deep breaths, feeling the pain decrease slightly as I calmed myself down until I could think clearly. I opened my eyes, and saw Loki holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his tentatively and he pulled me back onto my feet, his face blank.  _

 

_ “Thanks,” I said quietly, looking around the darkness.  _

 

_ “Don’t mention it, now, how will you get out of here?” He asked bluntly.  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” I asked, meeting his eyes once more.  _

 

_ “You’re clearly making progress breaking free, I’ve done some searching in your mind, and there’s a keyhole of sorts hidden within this darkness that can be unlocked, give you access to everything they’re hiding from you,” Loki said, his strong green eyes breaking through the darkness.  _

 

_ “So that’s how I get out of here then,” I said and Loki shook his head.  _

 

_ “If only it were that easy, how do you plan on wading through this unending darkness?” Loki asked, crossing his arms and I sighed.  _

 

_ “I don’t know, how do I know to trust you,” I asked, glaring at him and he shrugged.  _

 

_ “What do I have to gain from lying to you?” Loki asked and I snorted.  _

 

_ “Says the God of Lies,” I responded and felt a chill run up my back.  _

 

_ “What?” He asked, my face falling.  _

 

_ “He’s back,” I whispered, falling to my knees.  _

 

_ “Who’s back?” Loki asked, looking down at me.  _

 

_ “My King, Loki, get out now,” I said harshly.  _

 

_ “What-”  _

 

_ “NOW LOKI, GO,” I yelled, looking up at him, my eyes desperate. He looked at me in shock before disappearing in a green cloud. I stood up and looked around the darkness. _

 

_ “Orvette?” I spoke to the darkness. _

 

_ “I am here daughter,” He responded.  _

 

_ “Loki gave me the piece I need and I’ll need your help, let’s find this keyhole,” I spoke strongly.  _

 

_ “You lied to the God of Lies, very impressive, however slightly rude,” I rolled my eyes. _

 

_ “Orvette he can’t help me break through only I can, now are you going to help or not we don’t have much time,” I said beginning to walk.  _

 

_ “Wherever you go I follow daughter.” _

 

_ \---- _

 

“Loki what happened!” Annie asked hysterically, staring at the man who should definitely still be in Lyla’s mind. 

 

“She warned me, her King had returned to her mind, she told me to leave,” Loki said, staring into the distance. 

 

“She warned you? That is a good sign is it not?” Thor said, looking around the room. 

 

“Loki, why would she warn you, she isn’t free she’s just confused right now,” Annie said, her face flat. 

 

“She lied to me,” Loki growled. 

 

“Yeah, so get your ass back in there and get my sister back,” Annie said, pointing to Lyla’s body. 

 

“Damn fool,” Loki growled again before placing a hand on Lyla’s and began re-entering her mind, this time he wasn’t falling for anything. 


	47. Jump For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reenters Lyla's mind while she battles with the confusion from the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a writing ROLL

_ “So here’s what I’m thinking, this is basically a magic hole within my mind right? Well, right now I can’t reach my aura, so this is going to get a bit harder,” I said pacing back and forth within the darkness.  _

 

_ “That does pose a problem,” Orvette responded.  _

 

_ “And logically you don’t have a real form, so you can’t help me,” I said, tugging on my hair tie.  _

 

_ “This is also true.”  _

 

_ “Great,” I grumbled, pulling on my hair tie, trying to get my hair out of my matted braid. “What is going on why can’t I get my hair tie out,” I grumbled, pulling and pulling.  _

 

_ “Something wrong?” Orvette asked.  _

 

_ “Why would they spell my hair tie, this doesn’t make any sense my hair’s been stuck in this for weeks,” I growled, tugging once more.  _

 

_ “Let me ask you this, is it just a hair tie?” Orvette asked.  _

 

_ “No it’s also my staff-” I paused, mid tug. “Oh my god I need Loki now,” I said, my eyes wide.  _

 

_ “Well you’re in luck daughter, someone is unhappy you lied to him,” Orvette said with a chuckle and I turned around and began searching for that green mist.  _

 

_ “Now, didn’t anyone teach you lying is not very ladylike?” Loki spoke from behind me. I turned around slowly and held my hands up.  _

 

_ “Listen, I get it if you’re mad, but I actually need your help. I need you to let me wake up and put me back under,” I said slowly and Loki raised an eyebrow. _

 

_ “And why would we do that?” Loki asked.  _

 

_ “I get you don’t trust me, I don’t trust you, but if what you guys are saying is true then I need to do this alone before it gets worse. You don’t want me to have my magic? Fine. But I need my staff if I’m going to figure this out,” I said, lowering my arms.  _

 

_ “They won’t like this,” Loki said lowly.  _

 

_ “It’s the best chance I have of escaping this darkness and you have of convincing me that you guys are the good ones,” I responded as Loki sighed.  _

 

_ “Fine,” Loki said, disappearing in his smoke again.  _

 

_ “Well done daughter,” Orvette said, and I smiled lightly, revealing another spot of light.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

“We have to trust her,” Annie said. 

 

“What if this is a ploy?” Thor asked. 

 

“Look, even if it is, we have all of us here, she’s still weak from the ice, we can stop her if it is. But it sounds like we are running out of time before she breaks free of this doubt and is either completely on our side or on her kings,” Annie said and Steve sighed. 

 

“Wake her up,” Steve said and Annie gave him a small nod. 

 

\---

 

I blinked slowly, the lights bright and blinding. I felt my consciousness return, my muscles stiff, my previous wounds still healing. 

 

“Ly? Hey, Ly,” Annie said to me and I blinked a few more times focusing on her face. 

 

“Release my arms,” I said quietly, “please.” Annie nodded and I felt the cuffs on my wrists be released, the bracelet from Loki unmoving. I reached my arms up, hearing my bones pop and the strain from being stuck in one spot. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair, my braid tangled and stuck for the moment, but I couldn’t care less. I swung the hair tie to the side, the staff taking form in my hand and I slammed it on the ground. The Avengers glanced between themselves as I breathed heavily, 

 

“Lyla, are you alright?” I heard someone ask, I kept my eyes shut and took deep breaths. 

 

“Put me back under,” I grunted, my hand gripping my staff tightly. 

 

“I don’t think-” Annie began.

 

“Do it,” Loki said, and I felt the tension in the air. I felt the needle enter my arm and I hissed slightly, but quickly I was sliding back into darkness, this time, a staff at my side and an idea in my head. 

 

\---

 

_ “Welcome back, Goddess,” my King spoke. I fell to my knee, my staff in my hand.  _

 

_ “My King,” I responded.  _

 

_ “The time is almost upon us, I see you have received your staff back, good. I want you to wait until we arrive, gain their trust, and then betray them,” my King spoke.  _

 

_ “How long until you arrive, my King,” I asked, my head low.  _

 

_ “Soon, my Goddess, we will begin our plan soon,” I hear my King shuffle lower and I felt him next to my ear, “just know that when this battle is over, you will be punished for failing,” he whispered. I felt a shiver run through my body and I bowed my head lower.  _

 

_ “Yes my King.”  _

 

_ \---- _

 

_ “Orvette, Orvette!” I yelled circling the darkness.  _

 

_ “Yes, daughter?” He responded.  _

 

_ “We’re running out of time I need you to help me,” I said, flipping my staff in my hand.  _

 

_ “What do you need from me, daughter? You have all the answers in your heart,” he responded.  _

 

_ “Yeah, you said that earlier and I have no idea what you mean still,” I sighed, swinging my staff through the air.  _

 

_ “Tell me, do you remember how you came into your powers?” Orvette asked.  _

 

_ “No, I just remember training in my room, by myself, and the books- the books, they were all blurry. I can’t remember a damn thing they said just that that’s how I learned,” I slammed my staff on the ground, and a small light erupted from it.  _

 

_ “What else,” Orvette prompted me.  _

 

_ “There was a moment I came into this gear, this staff, but they’ve blocked it,” I muttered staring at my staff.  _

 

_ “So, unblock it.”  _

 

_ “Yeah no duh but how?” I grumbled. _

 

_ “You know how to use all your powers?” Orvette asked.  _

 

_ “Yes?” I said hesitantly.  _

 

_ “Then summon your sword and fight, this is all I can tell you daughter, I must leave you now,” Orvette said distantly.  _

 

_ “No wait, why? I need you?” I said panicked. _

 

_ “Look around you daughter, I am merely what your mind gave you to assist you in this time. You’re already making strides to break free, now jump for it, and you’ll be fine, I love you,” Orvette’s voice began to float away and I looked around. My darkness had more lights than it had before, I could begin to see. My eyes began to feel with tears and I slammed my staff on the ground once more in anger.  _

 

_ “Just summon my sword, okay. I can do that,” I took a deep breath wiping my eyes and taking a deep breath. “The battle I face, the future I choose, the choices I make, the people we’ll lose. Give me strength, mother and father, and bestow upon me, the gift you had left behind.”  _

 

_ I held my hands in front of me and I felt my sword materialize in my hand, no sheath, and the darkness was filled with a bright light. I smiled, watching the darkness fall away, the light shine bright and pick away all that had tormented me. After a while, the light began to fall away to a natural light, and I was on the hilltop by my childhood home. I breathed in the fresh air, swung my staff a bit and cracked my neck a bit. I looked down in front of me and saw a small hole, the perfect size for the gem on my staff and I laughed.  _

 

_ “Oh my King, you were so close. Aesir magic is Asgardian magic, yes, but Loki has that too. You tried to set me astray without being able to reach my aura, and now, I will reveal the truth you’ve been hiding from me, and I will decide for myself. The time is now, give me back my memories,” I said confidently and placed my gem in the slot, and a large bolt of light hit me in the head and I fell backwards, my head breaking free of the hold that had been placed on me. As I began to lose consciousness in my mind and gain consciousness in reality, I smiled.  _

 

_ “I’m back bitches.” _


	48. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla comes to and has a little chat with James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i procrastinate homework and write this chapter? Sure did.

“He’s coming,” I croaked out, my throat sore, my voice weak. 

 

“Ly?” Annie asked me quietly. I blinked my eyes, adjusting to the light in the room, focusing on Annie’s face. 

 

“Hey Ann,” I gave her a small smile and she hugged me tightly. 

 

“Holy shit, Ly, oh my god, I’m so happy you’re back,” Annie said, crying slightly. 

 

“Ann, I love you, but the King, my dad, he’s coming,” I said quietly and she pulled back nodding. 

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

 

“He’s in my head, or he was, and he told me they would be here soon, they wanted me to betray you,” a shiver ran down my spine. 

 

_ What if he’s still in my head? What if he will always be in my head? How do I get him out, what if he takes over again, what do I-  _

 

“Lyla?” Annie shook my shoulders and I looked to her face. 

 

“What? Sorry, I got too into my head,” I said quietly and Annie nodded.  

 

“Do you know when he will be here?” Steve asked and I shook my head. 

 

“No, he said soon,” I said, holding my wrist up, “hey Thor, can you take this off now?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s wise-” Thor began and I scoffed. 

 

“Thor, don’t make me take mjolnir from you,” I trailed off. 

 

_ Would I still be worthy?  _

 

“Thor, go ahead,” Steve said, giving him a short nod. Thor held mjolnir to my wrist and removed the bracelet, I took a deep breath feeling my aura return to me in full and my elements happily dance around the blue swirl within me. I closed my eyes and felt the blue glow surround my body: my hair being untangled and hanging loosely, my armor clean of blood, my staff bright with my untapped aura. I switched to earth and I pulled, I put energy into healing myself as much as I could and giving myself as much temporary energy as I could for the fight to come. I swung my staff into my bracelet and placed it tightly on my wrist, before whispering the chant again. 

 

“The battle I face, the future I choose, the choices I make, the people we’ll lose. Give me strength, mother and father, and bestow upon me, the gift you had left behind,” I felt the sword materialize in my hand and I strapped it to my back. I took a small glance around the room and gauged the reactions of my teammates. Most were shocked, some confused, and Loki looked down right proud of me. I took in a deep breath and stood up, rolling my shoulders back and narrowing my eyes. 

 

“Take me to James.” 

 

\---

 

“Ly, are you sure-” Annie started to ask and I put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Ann, listen to me, there’s a lot of healing I need to do after everything, right now however, my focus is keeping all of you safe and killing my father. That, starts with James,” I said, my voice cold and Annie nodded. I walked into the room and I could smell James before I saw him, it was clear he hadn’t been bathed in the time they’ve had me here and I could smell the dried blood. 

 

“Ah good, Goddess, release me at once,” James said between coughs. I kept my face blank and kneeled down to face him, I grabbed the cuffs on his arms, and I unlocked them. He rubbed his wrists and coughed so more. 

 

“You are free,” I said bluntly. 

 

“About fucking time, now, I know the King is on his way, should be here in about 10 minutes, I need you to send me back to base and you can help out here,” James said holding his hand out towards mine. I nodded and placed my hand in his. 

 

“This may hurt,” I said blankly. 

 

“Used to it, just send me,” he responded, coughing again. 

 

“My pleasure,” I responded, and a wicked smile came over my face. I sent as much earth as I could through my hand and encased his own, watching as he fell to the floor from the weight and I slapped him hard enough that his head followed his hand to the ground. 

 

“You BITCH,” he roared, cupping his head with his one free hand and I chuckled. 

 

“Yeah I remember you calling me that a good amount during our time together. Now here’s how this is going to work,” I held out my hand, encasing his other hand to the ground in Earth, “you’ve already told me what I needed to know, so you’re gonna stay here like the obedient little lap boy you are, and I’ll finish this when I’m done dealing with my father.” 

 

“You’ll never win! He’ll kill you when he finds out!” James yelled after me. 

 

“You mean if, if he finds out, bye for now James,” I blew him a sarcastic kiss before exiting the room. 

 

\--- 

 

“You heard him we have 10 minutes, we need to get moving,” Steve said. 

 

“Steve hold on,” I held up my hand. 

 

“What is it?” Nat asked. 

 

“He told me to gain your trust and betray you, what if we let him think that’s what happened?” I said. 

 

“What are you suggesting?” Nat asked. 

 

“No,” Annie said. 

 

“Ann, hush. Let Loki and I project an illusion, with both of us it’ll be strong enough to seem true, let him take me away and I will tell you where we’re going. Follow, we take it all down in one go,” I said and the team shook their heads. 

 

“Lyla we can’t risk it,” Vision spoke. 

 

“We don’t trade lives,” Steve said. 

 

“It could work,” I responded. 

 

“I have an idea,” Tony chimed in. 

 

“Tony?” I asked. 

 

“Lyla you’ve been out for a minute but this tower is already falling apart from Ultron, I made us a new headquarters and it should be done by now, destroy the tower, make it believable, but don’t let him take you again,” Tony said. 

 

“We fight him here, together, we can get the element of surprise,” Steve agreed and I sighed. 

 

“Fine, clear it out and I’ll take it down,” I stated and the team nodded, Annie came up to me and gave me a hug. 

 

“Don’t be stupid,” she whispered in my ear. 

 

“I’m always stupid,” I whispered back, and teleported her back to SHIELD. I cracked my neck and felt my aura wrap around my head, putting the braid back in place how it was when I was under his control. 

 

“Why a fucking braid,” I grumbled, feeling the tension on my head already. 

 

“Lyla,” I heard Loki call from behind me. 

 

“What is it, Loki?” I asked him, turning to face him. I had forgotten his expressionless face, but every memory was so fresh in my brain all I could remember was the pain he caused me that sent me back to Ireland in the first place, that got me into this whole mess. 

 

“I want to apologize,” he started and I shook my head. 

 

“Not the time bud, get out of the tower before you get buried in the rubble,” I spat out before sending myself to the roof. I took in a deep breath of air, the elements inside me happy to be free and in the open air again and I smiled just a bit. 

 

“Now, time for me to make a big ass mess.” 

  
  



End file.
